Light and Miracles
by takuya
Summary: While haveing a conversation with Ken something unforseen happens to Davis and now the balance of the worlds is upset. And what does this all have to do with a new prophecy? Kensuke, Takouji, Kouken and, for the first time ever, Daiuya.
1. lots a new faces

Well here it is, my new story. I've had this idea for ages but I needed to wait until I reached the right point in my other story. There will be a lot of au because I don't know enough about series 4 to make this fic true to the show and also a lot of ooc for the same reason.

So, reasons for my new story;

Takuya has Matt's voice, seriously he does, image how shocked I was the first time I heard it! I totally couldn't believe it, it's just not fair, why Matt? Out of all the people in the world why does he have to have Matt voice?!

When I was doing the scene it comes from I forgot to stop half way though, and after I was done I thought that would be a very cool idea, so here it is.

so here it is;

Light and Miracles

**Chapter one**

"Hey, are you ok? Let me help you." asked Ken as he moved to grab one of Davis' hands to pull him up.

"Don't touch me!" growled Davis.

"whatt!!" stuttered Ken in a shocked tone.

"I don't need your help, or anyone else's.......but I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debuts." Davis growled again.

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know." Ken couldn't shout for fear of waking someone up, but he still put the same amount of force in his words.

But due to the to the fragile nature of the space/time continuum and the fact that another pair of digidestined were having the same conversation, something unforeseen happened....

"My names Kouji Minamoto, and you are?" said Davis (?).

But Ken just stood there, too shocked to say anything. Did Davis have a spit personally, or had he misheard him, or was some thing seriously wrong going on?

"So are you going to tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name." said Davis (?). He looked up with a cold look in his brown eyes until he saw Ken, then puzzlement was the only thing showing.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Davis (?).

"I'm Ken."

"What happened to that annoying brown haired boy?" asked Davis (?).

"I don't know." said Ken, still unsure of what was happening.

"Well, anything is better then being with that annoying kid. You know you kind of look like me but with short hair?" said Davis (?).

"Err... Kouji, I don't think you're where you thought you were." Ken stuttered again.

"I don't really care where I am, anything's better then being there with that kid." said Kouji.

"I have something to show you." said Ken.

"What?" asked Kouji.

"Just turn around and look at the wall behind you." said Ken.

Davis/Kouji turned around and saw what he thought was a picture of a boy of about 15 with brown hair and eyes, wearing yellow pyjamas with matching gloves.

"So what, it's a picture!" said Kouji.

"That's not a picture, that's a mirror," said Ken in a small voice.

"WHAT?!?! What the fuck is going on here?! One minute I'm talking to a stupid goggle head, the next minute, I'm in the body of some one who looks like him! Why does my destiny involve me becoming the thing I hate the most?!" shouted Kouji, luckily June didn't come in.

"Kouji I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I have to go before my parents realise I'm gone. I'll come round early in the morning and I can try and help fix it," said Ken.

"Ok, whatever!" said Kouji.

"But before I go, just something you might need to know." said Ken.

"What?" asked Kouji.

"Ok, first answer to anyone who calls you Davis, he has a sister called June, the small blue creature on the bed is called a digimon-" but Ken was interrupted by Kouji.

"I know what digimon are." remarked Kouji.

"You do?" asked Ken.

"Well I wouldn't be much of a digidestined if I didn't." said Kouji.

"You're a digidestined?" asked a very shocked Ken.

"I prefer the term legendary warrior."

"What's a legendary warrior – wait, never mind, we can go over all this in the morning. The digimon's name is Chibimon, he's Davis' partner. Tell him all about this when he wakes up." said Ken.

(an: there is only going to be one version of this story so the following names will be different - demiveemonchibimon, and if there are any references to the past then digimon emperordigimon Kaizer, but the rest will stay the same.)

"I'll explain what legendary warriors are, if you explain what partners are for." replied Kouji.

"Ok then, sounds fair. See you in the morning." said Ken as he made his way to the window.

"Isn't the door that way?" asked Kouji as he pointed to the door.

"I'm not going using the door, I'm going to fly." said Ken.

"You can fly?" said Kouji, sounding like he didn't believe him.

"Not me, my partner's going to take me." explained Ken.

"You definitely need to explain this partner thing to me." said Kouji as he watched Wormmon digivole.

"Ok Kouji, see you later." said Ken as he climbed out the window into the waiting arms of his partner.

"At least this beats sleeping on the ground." remarked Kouji as he closed the window then tried to get some sleep.

()()() While this was going on, something just as weird was happing elsewhere ()()

"Hey, are you ok?" asked a kid no older then 15 with brown hair wearing ¾ length brown cargo trousers, yellow top with a weird c symbol on it and a red shirt on top.

"Huh?" said the boy the other was talking to, who looked totally out of it.

"I said, are you ok?" asked the brown haired kid again.

"I'm fine, and you are?" asked the other.

"I'm Takuya Kambara." replied the boy now known as Takuya.

"I'm Davis Motomiya." said Davis said is he noticed something dark blue, almost black, blocking his vision. Davis brushed it away as he continued to talk.

"Where's Ken?"

"Who?" asked Takuya, looking confused. He had never meet this kid before but he knew something was wrong, because if he was really this friendly by nature, then why hadn't he said anything when they met on the lift down to the under ground Trainmon station?

"I was just talking to him a moment ago, he's a bit taller then me, with bright violet eyes, pale creamy skin, and blueish violet hair that comes down to about here." said Davis as he raised one of his hands to his chin to show how long Ken's hair was.

' I think this guy got hit on the head or something, he just described himself but with shorter hair' thought Takuya.

And once again whatever it was that had gotten in the way of Davis' vision came back so he tried to pull it away but this only caused pain, like when his hair got caught in the straps of his goggles or the time Chibimon had tried to use his hair as a seat belt.

"Sorry Davis, I haven't seen anyone like that." answered Takuya, watching the weird way Davis was staring at his hair.

But Davis wasn't really listening, he was busy trying to find the source of the pain he had just felt. As his hand came up to his head his fingers brushed an unfamiliar piece of martial, then ran down to where a ponytail was tied. From there they ran down the length of it to the bottom which was nearly in his lap, a great look of shock shown on his face.

"Oh great, I've got long hair, again!! At least I'm a guy this time...." said Davis with great sarcasm in his voice as he fell on to his back.

Takuya: well here's the first chapter, I hope you all liked it. I'm going to have so much fun playing with the legendary warriors and digidestined! This is going to be so much fun, oh I'm so evil some times! Oh the thing I could do....and just because I'm using his name doesn't mean I'm going to cut him any brakes.

In the next chapter Davis finds some of the downsides to being a legendary warrior, and Kouji meets the other digidestined and he and Kari have a very interesting conversion....


	2. new prophecy

Well here it is, chapter two of my newest story. What evil will be unleashed in this chapter? Well I guess you'll just have to wait and find out.

Davis: talking out of sympathy for a fellow goggle wearer, what happened to the ' I'm not going to write a fan fic on a show I haven't even seen yet'?

Takuya: I changed my mind, anyway you look so cute as Kouji.

Davis: you just like to torture me, don't you?

Takuya: it's only because this is the only way I can keep you in the spotlight.

Davis: yeah, that's what they all say.

Takuya: well on to the fic, beloved leader who's name I have stolen, care to do the disclaimer?

Flamon: you know, all this disappearing and turning up as a digimon is really getting annoying.

Takuya: aww but you're so cute, that's why I chose your name because if I wanted to I could pretend to be Kouji, I could, I've got the right hairstyle for it.

Flamon: fine, whatever! Even though this author has stolen my name she does not own anything from the following shows; Digimon, Sailor Moon, Red Dwarf, Star Wars, or anything else that is already owned.

Takuya: you're damn right I don't own digimon, or a certain someone wouldn't have the same voice as Matt!

Davis: ok, enough! This chapter has now started.

'' Thoughts

"" talking

'("")' spirits to human

"('')" human to spirits

**Chapter 2 **

Last time on light and miracles;

" Oh great, I've got long hair, again!! At least I'm a guy this time…." said Davis with great sarcasm in his voice as he fell onto his back.

Now to this chapter-

" Err… Davis, are you ok?" asked Takuya.

" No, I'm not ok, I'm about as far away from ok as possible! So where are we, anyway?" asked Davis, still on his back.

" We're in the digiworld." replied Takuya. 'Ok, this was definitely getting strange, first he's all like don't touch me, leave me alone, then all friendly and happy, and then….what he just said.'

" Since when did the digiworld have three moons?" said Davis in an off hand sort of way.

" I don't know, since always?" answered Takuya.

" Tai used to tell us about it all the time, he said it was just like Earth but with weird plants and even weirder creatures, I've only ever spent one night in the digiworld but I think I would have noticed if it had three moons." muttered Davis.

" What? You've been here before?" but before Takuya could finish Davis was talking again.

" Let's just stop this, you don't know me, ok?" said Davis, still looking at the sky.

" Of course we don't know you, we only just met! How could we know you?" asked a very confused Takuya.

" No, I'm not who you think I am, I shouldn't be here, I should be at home in my pyjamas, talking to my best friend who had just come over to apologise for being so stupid, and we would have kissed and made up, and then we would have both had a bit of happiness in our lives, but half way though talking with him something happened and I ended up here with you guys." Davis nearly shouted, still looking at the sky. He found it easier to express himself when he wasn't looking at anyone.

"Well, that kind of makes sense, that explains why you're so different." said takuya

" What? I thought you said you'd never meet him before?" asked Davis as he finally looked at Takuya.

" Well, I never met him as in we talked and stuff, but we were on the lift together down to the under ground station." Takuya told him.

" Oh great, now I'm seeing things, my eyes are telling me that you're wearing goggles." Davis said as he stared at Takuya's hat, which was where the goggles were.

" Well you would be right then, I am wearing goggles." replied Takuya.

" Ok, life just keeps getting weirder, tell me, do you like football?" asked Davis.

" Yeah I like playing football, why?" asked Takuya, looking completely confused.

" Let me guess, you're the leader of this group then?" asked Davis as he looked at the rest of the group.

" I wouldn't go that far." Takuya tried to object.

" But its true, you have all the traits to be the leader, you have brown hair and brown eyes and you wear goggles and I bet you're head strong and have a fiery personality." said Davis, some what shocked by the fact that it seemed like this Takuya guy looked just like a younger Tai but with less hair.

" What, because of my fashion sense I'm destined to be leader?" asked Takuya, giving Davis a look as if he was mad.

" No, you were destined to be the leader, so your fashion sense developed to match your future destiny." said Davis.

" How would you know, you just said you shouldn't be here? How would you know?" asked Takuya.

" Because my friend Tai was the first leader, he had brown hair and brown eyes, and always wore his goggles even when he was a little kid of about four, well I say wear, they didn't fit, but he still had them hung around his neck, and he loved football even then, and when he was about your age I guess, he was called into the digiworld where he became the leader of his group, then four years later I was called in to the digiworld as well, I normally have brown hair and eyes and love football, I used to wear goggles as well but I broke them on my very first day in the digiworld, so Tai give me his." explained Davis.

" Wow, that is so totally weird." said Takuya.

" So are you going to introduce me to the others then?" asked Davis.

" Well, now that you boys have finished talking and we can get a word in, I'm Zoë Orimoto." said the only girl of the group. She had blonde hair almost down to her waist, she had blue eyes and nearly every thing she was wearing was purple, which was a hat, a sleeveless jacket, a short skirt, long socks and trainers. The only thing which wasn't purple was her short-sleeved top, which was white with blue stripes, which left her mid-section on show.

" Hey, I'm Junpei Shibayama, but you can call me JP." said the tallest of the group who looked to be the oldest, he also had dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a blue and yellow jumpsuit with matching trainers and white socks, and was some what more 'well built' then the others in the group.

" Hi, I'm Tommy Himi, nice to met you." chipped Tommy in a happy manner, he was either the youngest of the group or just short for his age like Cody was, any one who saw him from afar would think he was really young but he wasn't. Tommy was wearing a big orange hat, a white t-shirt with dark brown edges, yellow shorts, green and white trainers with orange socks only a few shades darker then his hat.

" Well, now that's sorted it is kind of dark now, I think we should find the nearest digiport and head home for some rest and some thing to eat, 'cause I don't know about you but I'm starving." said Davis as he finally stood up.

" We can't go back until we destroy the evil and restore order to the digiworld." said JP.

" I know we have to destroy the evil which is trying to control the digiworld but it's gone dark, and none of you look like you're ready to be camping out, so let's find a digiport, go back to the real world, get some rest and come back in the morning." Davis said again.

" Davis, are you listening to me, are you paying attention?" Zoë said calmly and slowly.

" We can't, go home, until the evil is destroyed." said Zoë, again in the same tone as if she was talking to a little child.

" What!, you mean we're stuck here!?!" shouted Davis as his legs give in and again he end up back on the ground.

Morning arrived, seeing the return of Ken Ichijouji to the Motomiya apartment, but this time he was using the front door.

"I still can't believe that this is happening, I mean one moment I'm talking to Davis then just like that-" Ken clicked his fingers.

"Then something happens and he becomes Kouji, so do you think its like a defence plan to save him from all the pain I was giving him or do you think Kouji really exists and Davis is now in his body." Ken wondered aloud.

" I don't really know Ken, maybe the other will know what to do?" Wormmon answered his partners question even if it wasn't meant for him.

" Well there's no point putting it off any longer, let's see how things are going then." Ken muttered to himself as he rang the bell.

June came to the door, with very red and puffy eyes.

" Hi Ken, come in, Davis is in his room." said June as she stood aside so that Ken could come in. As June headed back to her room she passed Davis' room, he was standing in the doorway.

" Thank you June." said Davis in a polite manner, then walked back in to his room followed by Ken.

" I didn't know Davis owned any clothes like that." said Ken as he looked at the clothes Kouji had dressed Davis in, he was wearing black trousers, a dark blue long sleeved t-shirt and thin black gloves.

" I mixed and matched things I found in his wardrobe and took the gloves from his sister." said Kouji.

" But where on earth did you find that bandana?" asked Ken. It was true; Kouji had somehow found a black and blue bandana and was now wearing it over Davis brown hair.

" I found it at the back, it was part of an old Halloween outfit, I think it was meant to be worn around his neck." said Kouji.

" Where's Chibimon?" asked Ken as he looked around the room.

" Hey Chibimon, get out here now!" called Kouji.

" What is it, Kouji?" asked Chibimon as he came out from under the bed cover.

" You wanted me to tell you when he was here, and he's asking for you, so…"

" Ken, you're finally here!" cried Chibimon as he ran over to Ken, who bent down to pick him up.

" What's wrong, Chibimon?" asked Ken as he saw how upset the little digimon was.

" How come life is never fair?" Chibimon replied back.

" Why do you ask that, Chibimon?" said Ken.

" Because life was just starting to get back to normal, Davis was back and you to were just about to make up and then I wake up in the morning and some one else is in his body and he's not very nice to me either." Chibimon told Ken.

" So are we going to meet the others or not?" asked Kouji in a cold voice.

" You know, it wouldn't kill you to be a bit nicer." replied Ken.

" Whatever!" remarked Kouji as he walked in to the hallway.

Ken and Kouji were going to meet the other digidestined in the park and then, well he didn't know what would happen next. When Ken and Kouji met the others in the park, all the digidestined from the previous incident had come but because Ken hadn't put what had happened in the email in case some one else had read it, Tai had bought Matt along.

'Well, it won't be that bad, just as long as no says any thing about the girl he was madly in love with was Davis' thought Ken as they got closer to the group.

" Hey Ken, nice to see that you and Davis made up." said Tai as they both joined the group.

" Thanks." muttered Ken, knowing it wasn't true.

" Hey Davis, why the dark clothes?" asked Yolei.

" Is that a bandana you're wearing?" asked TK.

" And why aren't you wearing your goggles?" asked Kari.

All three questions were asked at once so Davis(?) answered them all at once.

" One I like dark clothes, two yes it is a bandana and three why would I wear goggles? They'd make me look stupid." replied Davis(?) in a cold voice.

" Because Tai gave them to you?" Kari said in a confused tone.

" Who on earth is Tai?" Davis(?) growled back.

At this remark all the digidestined jaws hung loose, and Ken looked a bit nervous.

" Ok Ken, who on earth is this, and what happened to Davis?!" Kari shouted, which was unlike her but I guess every one needs a break some times

" Well… that's the thing I wanted to talk to you about… you see… we were talking last night… that is me and Davis… we were talking about things and… then something happened." but Ken was cut short from his nervous muttering by Davis(?) nearly shouting in his face.

" For Gods sake!! And you call yourself a genius, my names Kouji Minamoto legendary warrior of light!" shouted Kouji.

" What? You can't be the holder of light, I am!" replied Kari in shock.

"Well, you can't have done a very good job of it!! Because the digiworld chose me to do it." Kouji shouted at Kari.

" But I've been the child of light since I was 8, you can't be the holder of light!" Kari shouted back. If any one was watching from afar they would probably think it was really strange because it looked like Kari and Davis were shouting at each other, but it wasn't.

" Well maybe they wanted some one new for the job, because I am the warrior of light!" Kouji shouted at her, it looked like it was going to turn in to a full out fistfight.

" Kouji, if you don't mind me asking, what's a legendary warrior?" asked Izzy, trying to stop the fight.

" Well I guess you could just call it different name for being a digidestined, but I think legendary warrior sounds better, digidestined is so last century and it sounds like the people from the book little kids read." said Kouji.

" So Kouji, if you're a digidestined then who's your partner?" asked Izzy, fascinated by the whole thing.

" What on earth is a partner? I know that blue guy over there is Davis' partner and that the worm is Ken's partner but I still don't know what one is." Kouji remarked.

" A partner is a digimon that is linked to you and helps you fight." explained Izzy.

" I don't need any one to fight my battles for me." replied Kouji.

" We're not implying that you can't fight your own battle, but who helps you to fight off any evil digimon that tries to attack you?" asked Izzy.

" I guess that would be Lobomon then." said Kouji.

" Then Lobomon is your partner?" asked Izzy.

" If by partner you mean some one who fights my battles for me then no, I've already told you I fight my own battles but Lobomon helps, any way he's more of a spirit then any thing." said Kouji.

" So now that's sorted let's head to the digiworld and see if Gennai knows what happened" said Tai.

" Who's Gennai?" asked Yolei.

" Oh yeah, you guys have never meet him have you? He was the one who guided us when we were first in the digiworld. He can be a bit vague, and leaves just when you need him, but he can be very useful sometimes, especially for the weirder cases." said Tai.

" So he's in the digiworld right? So I guess we're going there then." asked Ken.

" Yeah, if Izzy still has the direction on his laptop." replied Tai.

" Yeah, I still have them so let's go." said Izzy.

After a short walk all the digidestined plus Kouji were in the computer room.

" I thought you said we were going to the digiworld?" asked Kouji.

" We are." replied Kari in a cold tone.

" Then why aren't we heading down to the train station instead of standing around here pratting about with a computer?" asked Kouji.

" Why would we need a train to get to the digiworld?" asked Yolei.

" I don't know, maybe so that we can get to the underground trailmon station and get a trailmon in to the digiworld?" said Kouji, with great sarcasm in his voice.

" What, you took a train in to the digiworld?" asked Izzy as he turned around from setting up the digiport.

" No, I took a train digimon in to the digiworld." said Kouji.

" Wow! This is incredible, I never heard of train digimon, especially one that can travel between worlds." said Izzy, sounding really shocked.

" It was only my first time in the digiworld but I didn't see any other way of travelling between the worlds before I was stuck here." replied Kouji.

" Well we don't use trains, we use computers to get to the digiworld, so just hold up that digivice clicked to your belt and in a moment we will be there." said Izzy as he finished getting the digiport ready.

" You know, this is starting to sound more like one of those stupid adventures from books the longer I'm here." remarked Kouji, but held up Davis' d3 to the screen all the same.

" Digiport open!" called Yolei, and all the digidestined and Kouji were pulled in to the digiworld, and as always when they got there every one was in a pile.

" Will you get off me!?" growled an unfamiliar voice. When all the digidestined stood up it turned out that what they had landed on wasn't a what but a who, a digimon in fact a humanoid wolf type digimon with mostly light blue coloured fur apart from on his chest and face, which was white with clawed fingers and toes with sparkling sapphire blue eyes and wearing a pair a blue trousers which matched his fur and a belt around his wrist with a wired symbol on it (the elementary symbol of light in case you wanted to know) and next to it was Davis' blue d3.

" Sorry about that, we didn't know you were there." apologised Tai.

" How could you not know I was there, you were the ones that made me come to the front so I didn't run off or any thing." remarked the wolf type digimon in a tone that was starting to sound familiar.

" Do we know you?" asked Yolei in a confused tone.

" I'm Kouji, remember, I'm the guy who got stuck in his boyfriends body!" shouted the digimon as he pointed a clawed finger at Ken.

" Davis is not my boyfriend." muttered Ken as he turned bright red. 'Not yet any way' thought Ken to himself.

" Well Kouji, you're not in Davis' body any longer, take a look." said Kari as she handed a mirror over to Kouji.

After looking at his reflection, the others were expecting him to shout, and in Ken's case to go on about how his destiny involved becoming other people, but the only thing Kouji said was;

" At least its beats being a goggle head."

" Well now then, let's see what type of digimon you are." said Izzy as he got out his laptop and opened the digianalyser.

" Ok, it says here that you're Strabimon, Rookie level, it says here you're a light type digimon, weird-I never heard of that type before, but apart from that I don't have any other information on you." Izzy explained to every one.

"Well duh, that much is obvious. By the looks of it I'm the rookie form of Lobomon. So now shouldn't we get going?" remarked Kouji

" What, so Lobomon isn't a rookie then?" asked Izzy.

" Well of course not, a rookie wouldn't be very useful in a fight now would it? He's a human Hybrid type digimon if you must know." Kouji remarked and as he did his sharp white fangs were shown to the others.

" So are there any more stupid questions or are we going to see this Gennai person?" said Kouji.

" I got one, if you don't mind me asking, what's it like to be a digimon? You didn't seem to be too shocked by it when you became it when we entered the digiworld." asked Yolei as she kept out of reach of Kouji's new found claws.

" Why was I destined to be surrounded by these idiots?" Kouji muttered to himself before he answered the question.

"Why would I be surprised to be, as you would put it _my partner_, at the rookie level? Now the first time I became Lobomon, that was a shock." At this answer all the digidestined looked shocked themselves.

" Could you repeat that please?" asked Izzy.

" I said when I first became Lobomon that was a shock!" growled Kouji.

" Oh my god, no wonder you don't have a partner, you are your partner! This is incredible! A digidestined who becomes their digimon, this has never been seen before! You must tell me all about it." said Izzy.

" I don't have to do anything, and it's not like I'm the only one who can become a digimon. I'm sure that once the rest of them get their spirits they will become digimon as well, and he can already do it." Kouji growled.

" Kouji please calm down, we don't mean to keep asking you all these questions that seem to be obvious to you, it's just that the digiworld that you come from sounds so different from ours. We're just curious." said Ken in a calm tone as he put his hand on his shoulder.

It may have been the fact that Ken looked so much like him, or it could have been the power of Ken's kindness, or even some sort of weird side effect from being in Davis' body, but Kouji listened to him.

" Whatever! You're not worth my time." remarked Kouji as he turned away from Izzy.

After this little exchange of words, the digidestined carried on. Izzy and Joe were up front leading the way, followed by Tai and Matt who were talking about some thing and every so often one would say some thing that made the other go bright red then they would say some thing and the first would go red, then things could calm down for a bit and the whole cycle would start again… Kari, Yolei and Cody were all around TK giving him lots of attention because of the huge bruise on his cheek, and at the back was Kouji and Ken who had Veemon by his side as well as Wormmon on his shoulder. After a bit of travelling the group ended up at a lake.

" I'm not going in there, I just got my hair the way I like it." complained Yolei, pointing to the lake.

" I agree with Yolei, no way am I going in there, and do you have any idea what wet cat smells like? Gatomon's fur is going to stink for ages if she goes in there." said Kari.

" Don't worry Kari no one's getting wet, just watch." said TK as he put his arm around her shoulder.

And as TK said this the water in the lake started to part to reveal a staircase leading to the bottom.

" Well, that was weird." said Kari.

" Saw that coming." muttered Kouji, but only Ken heard him.

" Maybe I have been sucked in to a world where fiction is reality, that would explain why every thing that is happening is from one or another of those books." Kouji muttered as he walked down the stairs, not waiting for the others.

"Hey, wait for us!" called Izzy as he and the other digidestined followed him.

But what was shocking the most was what was waiting for them. It was Gennai, but not as they knew him.

" Welcome digidestined, and of course the warrior of light." said Gennai when every one had reached the bottom.

"Gennai, what happened? You look about 60 years younger then when we last saw you." asked Izzy.

" Well, after the battle with Apocalymon a lot of people saw the digiworld who were not meant to so I have been spending the past few years changing all the information that was storage to prevent any unwanted 'guests!'" explained Gennai.

"Well that explains it, I guess you were wondering why we all came" said Izzy

" I would guess it had some thing to do with the fact that the chosen of Miracles and the warrior of light have switched places" said Gennai as he walked inside his house, followed by the digidestined and Kouji.

" I have a name you know! Its Kouji" growled Kouji as he flexed his claws.

" Before I go on, Tai, Matt would you mind waiting outside, please" asked Gennai.

" Sure Gennai, no problem" said Tai as he walked back to the door.

"Ok" said Matt as he followed Tai.

" Why did you ask Matt and Tai to leave? Something isn't going to happen to them is it?" asked Kari in a concerned tone.

"Do not worry Kari nothing is going to happen to them, but the information I am about to give you would be very upsetting for Matt, so I thought Tai could, you know, keep him company." explained Gennai, who seemed to know far more then he was letting on.

" So why would Matt be upset? Its not like this has any thing to do with him." asked TK.

" Why on the contrary it has everything to do with him." said Gennai.

" What? That doesn't make sense! You just said that nothing will happen to them." asked Kari, once again sounding concerned.

" It's not what's going to happen to him but what he has caused to happen to others." said Gennai.

" This is making less sense then before. Matt hasn't done anything." said TK.

" Maybe we should start from the beginning." said Gennai.

" Well, that's usually the best place to start." said Kouji with great sarcasm.

"In answer to your question Izzy, I have been waiting for you to come by since the incident a few weeks ago." explained Gennai.

" What, you know about that?" asked Yolei.

"Well its kind of hard not to notice when one of the digidestined becomes a girl." said Gennai.

" What, you mean him, the guys who body I was in was a girl!" shouted Kouji.

"Well for the past two weeks he's been a guy again, but before that for a few weeks yes, he was a girl." answered Ken.

" They never wrote about this in any of the books." Kouji muttered.

" I monitor every thing that happens in and to do with the digiworld and if you can come to me straight away then this could have been prevented, but I am happy that you managed to work it out for your selves" said Gennai.

" There is a prophecy which I have known of for a long time which I thought was to do with Ken and how the darkness was corrupting his power but when Kari was in trouble his true power would shine though and save her, but when it didn't come to pass when I thought it should, I thought it was never going to happen, but then when the chosen of miracles was turned in to a girl I knew it was coming true." said Gennai.

" He has a name you know" Ken whispered sadly.

" So Gennai, what is the prophecy?" asked Izzy.

" The prophecy goes as this:

When friendship causes miracles to lose its glow, then it's up to kindness to save the light and fire to relight miracles glow." Said Gennai.

" What does it mean by light, and how can there be two holders of light? Can you tell me how it is that Kouji is a holder of light as well?" asked Kari.

" It's elementary my dear Kari" remarked Izzy.

" No! Izzy has been lost to the curse of TV quoting! They is no helping him, the Izzy we know is lost forever! Is no one save from the curse known as TV quoting?" said Kari in an overly dramatic way.

" No Kari it really is, where as you hold the manifestation of the spirit of light, Kouji here controls the element of light, I only worked it out when Gennai mentioned fire." said Izzy.

"But what does the prophecy mean?" asked Yolei.

" Well, when translated it goes; when Matt causes Davis to lose his power, it is up to Ken to save Kouji, I believe, and for fire, who ever that is, to help Davis, but I don't know who it means by fire." explained Izzy.

" Him." growled Kouji.

" Who?" all the digidestined asked.

" I never did get his name." Kouji muttered.

" Who?" asked the digidestined again.

"Agunimon, the warrior of fire, well that was just his digimon." said Kouji.

" In the same way as Lobomon is your digimon?" asked Izzy.

" Of course." remarked Kouji.

" That annoying brown hair, those annoying brown eyes, that peppy personally, that stupid hat and those dam goggles!!!!" Kouji shouted the last part.

" WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the others (mostly Kari though).

" I think I'm going to faint, first there's another holder of light then he tells me about someone who is identical to my brother!" said Kari as she did faint, but TK caught her.

" Gennai, what the hell is going on, I can't be the only one to noticed the similarities between Kouji and his group and ours." asked Izzy.

" Well there is a logic explanation for that, for you see digidestined, young Kouji here is from the future." explained Gennai.

Takuya: I think that would be great place to stop it.

Burning Gatomon: what about the fight scene? I was so looking forward to that.

Takuya: oh, for those who don't know, this is my new muse.

Burning Gatomon: hi readers ()waves()

Takuya: as for the fight scene, that will becoming in the next chapter. It was getting a bit long.

Burning Gatomon: so that's the end.

Takuya: yep, till next time. Bye.

Burning Gatomon: bye readers () waves again ()


	3. Davis cries Wolfmon again!

Tak: hey everyone, it's time for another chapter of this story to be written, or in your case read.

bgato: but you should really thank me, I'm the one that is making her work instead of surfing the net. You can get a lot done in that half hour before your class starts.

Tak: no breaks, that's what I get, no breaks.

bgato: well, if you had left me at home instead of bringing me to collage with you then I would still be asleep and you could be surfing the net to your hearts content.

Tak: why did I want a muse in the first place?

bgato: 'cause you were lonely, that all your great ideas came from yourself and all your friends have muses so you wanted one as well.

Tak: how wrong was I?

Bgato: but you love me really ()jumps on shoulders()

Tak: yeah, you're right ()stokes muse()

Bagto: so let's look at the reviews and see who's reading our latest work.

Tak: what do you mean ours? I'm the one writing it.

Bgato: but I'm the one sitting here making sure you write it.

Tak: I guess that true. So on to the reviews!

**Dragi**

Tak: thanks for the review, my muse is great really.

Bgato: ha! I knew you loved me, and don't worry the flamon that did the disclaimer will never be the same as you ()hugs dragi's muse()

**mjn seifer**

Thanks for the review, it means a lot to me.

**KendoSakuyamon**

Tak: it's so great that you reviewed my story! Yours is one of the names I always look for the most.

Bgato: hi viximon ()hugs()

Tak: hey, I'm trying to answer a review here, will you just calm down?

Bgato: but look at her, she's so cute! ()holds up viximon in her paws()

Tak: never mind. It was great that lobomon finally said some thing nice. Well, I should move on to another review now.

Bgato: I guess ()puts viximon down()

Bgato: look at all the stuff you wrote in that ½ hour.

Tak: and now it's lunch, time for some more work.

Bgato: yep, next review.

**Terra**

Well most of the answers for your review are in chapter 2, but more are in chapter 3 as well, but Davis and Ken haven't switched and nothing is going to happen to Takuya… well, apart from the normal stuff that's happens in the series.

Bgato: well that was a lot.

Tak: shut up.

**Takouji04**

Yes it's an 02, 04 cross over but with more twists than I bet you can ever imagine… and here are more! Glad you like it, if you want to know why Davis and Ken were acting like they were you have to read chapter 6 of the empty building to find out.

Tak: ok, home so now I can do lots of work.

Bagto: you'd better.

**Diamond sapphire**

Well in chapter 2 you find out why Davis and Kouji switch but not how yet. Maybe it will be in this chapter, I don't know yet.

Tak: and now for the story.

Bgato: yeah, the story, I so want to see that fight scene.

Tak: we will get there soon.

Bagto: but before we do, let's look at how the last chapter ended.

()()Last time()()

"Well there is a logical explanation for that, for you see digidestined, young Kouji here is from the future," explained Gennai.

()()this time()()

**Light and Miracles chapter 3 **

Davis cries Wolfmon again:

After this little piece of info all the digidestined were looking at Kouji like he had grown another head or something.

"Well that explains a lot," muttered Kouji.

"The f…f…f…f," stuttered Izzy, who just couldn't get the word out.

"Kouji, am I right in saying that you are descended from one of the legendary digidestined who saved the world long ago?" asked Gennai.

"Yeah, that's what my father told me any way, when I asked about my mother," replied Kouji.

"You mean he's related to one of the original digidestined?" asked Izzy.

"No Izzy, he's related to one of the digidestined from now," said Gennai.

This little bit of news was answered in lots of different ways.

"WHAT THE…" shouted most.

"OH MY GOD!" This was Izzy, who then got a weird look from Joe.

Cody didn't say anything, just looked really shocked, and then Yolei fainted on top of him. TK, having gotten over the initial shock, was now looking from Kari to Kouji and back again.

'This might be why he's got a different type but still the power of light,' thought TK.

Ken was probably the only one that hadn't looked too shocked, because he had already guessed that Kouji might not be from around here.

'That could explain why he said I looked like him. I wonder how far in to the future he comes from? But then if Kouji is from the future and he's here now then that means Davis is in the future. Maybe this is what he needs to get away from every thing to get his spark back, then my Davis will return to me,' thought Ken as he also tried to imagine what Kouji might look like.

After all the screaming Tai came bursting in though the door, looking ready to fight any thing that might be hurting his friends. His hair was more messy than normal and some of the buttons on his tops weren't done up right….

"What? What happened?" asked Tai, still looking for anything that was wrong.

"Ah Tai, just in time. Why don't you and Matt come in and take a seat?" said Gennai.

"Err, sure," said Tai, a little put out that there was nothing to fight. He left for a moment then came back with Matt, who was also smoothing out his top and trying to get his hair straight again.

"I was just explaining to the others that our new friend Kouji here is not from around here," said Gennai as Tai and Matt sat down.

"So where does he come from? With all the things he told us about, it sounds very futuristic," said Tai.

"You don't know how right you are," muttered Ken.

"What? What did I say?" asked Tai, looking confused.

"Tai, you might not believe this, but the reason everything sounds so futuristic where Kouji comes from is because it's in the future," said Izzy.

"What?" asked Tai, now looking at Kouji in the same way everyone else was.

"He said I was from the future! What are you, deaf as well as stupid? With you as the digidestined I'm surprised that the digiworld ever got saved at all," snapped Kouji.

"So what was the rest of the shouting about then?" asked Matt.

"Well, it's because not only is Kouji from the future, but…" started Izzy as his voice trailed away at the end.

"But what?" asked Tai.

"But he's related to one of us digidestined," muttered TK, still looking at the unconscious Kari in his arms.

"You mean he's related to us?" muttered a shocked Matt.

"Actually, as I have said before, a lot of people saw the battle with Apocalymon and even more saw the battle with Diaboromon, as a few of you already know."

"Yeah, I remember that I sent a lot of emails in that fight," said Yolei, who had just woken up.

"Yeah, there were a lot of emails, they slowed down our digimon so they were sitting ducks," said Tai as he remembered the battle.

"But then they gave Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon the power to digivole in to Ominmon," said Matt.

"But with my help they slowed down Diaboromon so Ominmon could finish him off," said Izzy.

"Yes, a lot of things did happen to do with the emails, but that meant lots of people had to send them, so every one who did had the potential to be a digidestined," said Gennai.

"Ryo," muttered Ken in a small, distant voice.

"Huh? Did you say something, Ken?" asked Yolei.

"Huh? Me? No, I didn't say anything," replied Ken.

"So Gennai, is there anything we can do to help?" asked Tai.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do to help," replied Gennai.

"You mean I'm suck here with these guys who couldn't win a fight to save their lives-which is what it would be…" growled Kouji as he jested to the other digidestined.

"What do you mean 'couldn't win a fight', we've won lots of fights! How else do you think the digiworld was saved last time?" shouted Kari, who had woken up a few minutes ago.

"Oh, that was _you_ was it?" said Kouji with great sarcasm in his voice.

"Go on then, show me your Celestrial Arrow, the sort used to destroy Myotismon, the sort used by the one that saved the world from Myotismon, go on then, prove it to me," Kouji snapped at Kari.

"I can't, I'm only human, only digimon can do digimon attacks," muttered Kari, still a bit taken aback by what Kouji had said.

"That's my fucking point exactly! What do you do in a fight anyway? You just stand there clinging to that stupid piece of plastic while the digimon do all the work! You just stand at the side lines and watch, but then later when everyone talks about it it's all 'the digidestined saved the world'! You don't _do_ anything, just stand there. At least I fight for myself, so when digimon talk about the legendary warrior I can feel proud knowing that _I_ was the one to fight, I feel the pain of the attacks as they hit me, I feel the way my heart pounds against my chest as I make my own attacks and I feel the exhaustion, the feeling of being drained of all my energy after I have won the fight! What do you feel? Maybe a bit of fear that your digimon might be killed and you would be next but apart from that you don't feel anything! I'm _ashamed_ to think that I might be related to any of you!" shouted Kouji as he stormed out.

"Do you think maybe someone should go after him?" asked Tai, still looking at the door.

"Come on guys, give him a break. It's a big culture shock for him, it would be kind of like if one of our partners became human. From what he told me he does every thing by himself, he was even saving the digiworld by himself, and then all of a sudden he's being forced to work with a large group of people he doesn't even know and forced to let some one else fight for him," said Ken.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he has to be a stuck up jerk about it," said Matt, which earned a few wired looks from some of the older digidestined.

"What?" asked Matt.

"Err…realty check Matt, you used to act just like that," said Tai.

"What? Are you trying to say he might be related to me?" Matt asked back.

"Humm, interesting," muttered Izzy, looking at his laptop.

"I don't like the sound of this," said Tai.

"Come on Izzy, just tell us what you have found out," said Joe.

"It's what Tai said that sparked it off," said Izzy.

"Sparked what off?" asked Tai.

"The fact that Kouji seemed to act like Matt-well, _I_ think he was acting like Ken, but its doesn't matter which of them he was acting more like, because what he was acting like the most is a loner," said Izzy.

"Yeah, you're right. If he doesn't count as a loner then I don't know what does," said Kari.

"So you all agree that Kouji is the loner type?" asked Izzy.

"Yes," agreed all the digidestined, apart from Ken who had slipped off when no one was looking.

"And from what we have heard we all agree that the warrior of fire sounds like a leader," asked Izzy.

"Yes," they agreed again.

"Ok then. Well, I was running all the information that we have on Kouji into my digidestined database and cross checking all the information to try and find out who he might be related to, and something very interesting came up," explained Izzy.

"What came up, Izzy?" asked Joe.

"Well, when I first came across it I thought it might just be a coincidence, but then with the information that Kouji gave us on the group from where he comes from I know that it's not just that," said Izzy.

"So are you going to tell us or what?" asked Tai.

"Well, we all know that digimon are separated in to three types, don't we?" asked Izzy.

"Sure, that's, like, one of the simplest thing to remember," said Tai.

"So the three types of digimon are data, virus and vaccine," said Izzy.

"Izzy, will you get to the point already, 'cause in case you haven't noticed Ken seems to have left without us," said Matt.

"Ok then, the point I was getting to was that there are three types of digimon and three types of digidestined," said Izzy.

"Wow, that's cool," said Yolei.

"So Izzy, care to enlighten us on what these types are?" asked TK.

"Are you guys sure you want to know? You might not like what you hear," asked Izzy.

"Sure, you got us all excited," said Kari.

"Ok then, but you asked for this…" started Izzy before he took a moment to collect his thoughts and carried on.

"The first two types normally only have one person in them, then the rest in the other group-" but Izzy was interrupted by Yolei.

"Izzy, just get to the point already."

"Ok, what I have been trying to say-not very well-is that the three groups of digidestined are leaders, loners and followers," muttered Izzy, staring down at his laptop.

"Em Izzy, you know I normally believe everything you say, but are you sure that this is just not a coincidence? I mean, yeah, we are all destined to save the digiworld, but I don't think we were destined to have a role in saving it," asked Yolei.

"Well, it is a natural thing that when no one knows what to do everyone looks to everyone else and follows what they do. When we first became digidestined we didn't know anything so when Tai decided something we all just followed, but after a while we got used to the digiworld and others had ideas on what they wanted to do and one left to start with-ergo, loner," explained Izzy.

"Well that's your group, but no way was Davis destined to be leader. Even I could have been better at it," remarked Yolei.

"Well then, why didn't you take over then?" inquired Izzy.

"Well, 'cause, well I don't know," muttered Yolei.

"'Cause then every time you made a mistake everyone would have a go at you?" asked Izzy.

"Yeah, I guess that's right," muttered Yolei.

"Which is why they have to be careful or they would go mad with all the pressure they're put under," said Izzy.

"I never thought of it that way before," muttered Yolei.

"Be sure to tell Davis that when he gets back," said Tai.

Whilst the others talked about how destiny had given them all roles to play in life, Ken, as before said, had slipped away and was now talking to Kouji.

"I don't need their help, I don't need _anyones_ help. I've never needed it before and I don't need it now! I can do everything by my self," Kouji was muttering to himself as he clawed out large chunks of a rock.

'Should I go over there and talk to him or go back? He's cutting up that stone as if it was warm butter or some thing and I'm made of flesh that is _no way_ nearly as strong as stone. If he turns around and cuts me that's it, I'm gone. But…somehow I don't feel scared,' thought Ken as he walked over to Kouji.

"Kouji, are you ok?" asked Ken as he put a hand on Kouji shoulder.

Instead of shouting or trying to attack him he just seemed to fall under his touch, leaving large grooves down the rock.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you inside talking about me as if I'm not even there? You want to know everything about me just because I'm different? You want to know about my past when even I don't know it?" Kouji was still muttering, with his head pressed against the rock and his claws still an inch imbedded in it.

" That's why I came out, I came to ask what you thought, how you feel. I know what's it's like to have other people come to rule my life and for everyone to talk about me like I can't hear them or something, they want to know every thing about me with out asking me. Kouji, we are very much alike. We have always had to do everything ourselves because there was never anyone to help us, to get a job done we had to do it ourself," said ken softly.

" Your damn right about that, for as long as I can remember I've always had to do every thing my self, and just because my destiny sent me here doesn't mean I'm going to let compete strangers tell me what to do." Kouji was talking to Ken, but it didn't really look like it.

"I don't like the way they do things either, but whenever I try and be strong for my friends they act like I'm the enemy or something," said Ken as he turned around.

"So they're not your friends, then?" asked Kouji as he looked up and forced his sapphire eyes on Ken.

"Not in as many words. Davis is my friend and they're friends of Davis, so we're more like friends by association, but this was such a weird problem they were the only ones I could think of that might be able to help. I'm willing to put up with the way they act if it means I can get my best friend back," said Ken softly as he rubbed at his eyes.

"So that's the only reason you're helping, so you can get your friend back?" asked Kouji as he narrowed his eyes at Ken.

" I won't deny that's the main reason why I'm even here, but it's not the only one. You need someone to just look at you with no labels or titles to show you anything that you need, but not to force you into anything, and to make your time in the past go as smoothly as possible for you," explained Ken.

"What do you mean by title and labels?" asked Kouji as he stood up.

" Well, I don't think anyone will look at you as your own person when you're here. The other digidestined will only see a digimon, or someone they might be related to, or even future boy. When we're back in the real world it would be a lot worse because every one will think you're Davis and will treat you as such, which I know you wouldn't like, and you also need someone that doesn't mind the way you act," said Ken as he walked up and down in the same stop.

"What? You would really give me any assistance I _might_ need?" asked Kouji, watching Ken move back and forth.

"I know, you'll probably be able to take care of yourself, but just in case," said Ken, still looking at the ground and he walked.

"Why do you want to help me?" Kouji asked.

" Because everyone needs someone just to see them for who they are, and as I have the most tolerance for the way you act it seemed like the best idea…and anyway, if one of the others tried to help they would probably have ended up dead," said Ken as he turned around and gave Kouji a half smile.

"You're right there, especially if I had to spend time with that Kari chick," said Kouji.

"Come on then, let's go back before they send a search party," said Ken as he started to walk back.

"Whatever, it's not like there's anywhere to go in this place," muttered Kouji as he followed.

"Guys, we're back," said Ken as he walked back in to Gennai's house.

"That's good. Kouji, do you mind if I ask you some more questions?" asked Izzy, but didn't wait for the reply before asking the question;

" So Kouji, do you know anything about your relations that might help? What they looked like, what they were interested in, did they have any pets or animals-" were some of the things Izzy said before Kouji gave Izzy his own thoughts.

"I've got a better idea, instead of all these questions, I've got a better way to find out who I'm related to," Kouji started. After a small pause to make sure everyone heard, he continued;

"I kill each one of you and when I get to the one I'm related to I will since to exist and everyone I will have killed will return to life, including the one I'm related to, thereby reinstating my existence. Let's start will Kari, shall we?" said Kouji as he started to walk towards Kari with his claws poised to strike.

"Just hold still and you won't feel a thing, I'll make this quick and painless," said Kouji as his claws were mere millimetres from Kari's throat.

"Kouji, as much as that's a sound idea, I don't think who you are related to is important. Anyway it might not be one of us, it might be one of the digidestined from a round the world," said Ken calmly.

All the other digidestined looked at Kouji to see if he would listen or carry on with his own idea.

"Come on guys, what do you think, being his own person is more important then who he's related to, right?" asked Ken, looking at the others. Kari looked like she was ready to agree to anything if it meant she wasn't killed.

"Of course being your own person is all that counts," said Kari, softly so that Kouji's claws didn't touch her throat.

"Yeah, Kari's right, genetics are only a small part of what makes you who you are. We don't really need to know," muttered Izzy, still looking scared.

"I love having claws, it makes threatening people so much easier," Kouji said in a very off hand sort of way as he idly licked his claws, which seemed symbolic of putting a sword back in its scabbard or putting a gun back in it holder….or to emphasise the point that he could have sliced Kari's throat if he had wanted to.

"Well, if there's nothing left that any one wants to say then we'll be leaving," said Tai, suddenly worried for his sister's wellbeing.

"Good bye, digidestined. Do come and see me if anything else happens," said Gennai kindly as he watched the digidestined leave.

"Don't worry, we will," said Tai as he started to leave, followed by the others.

"You weren't really going to kill Kari and the others, were you?" asked Ken.

"I wouldn't have killed them, but I knew they were going to give in. No one likes the idea of death, even if it's not permanent, and I also knew that they would come to her rescue," said Kouji

"If I had done anything like that, they probably would have thought I was evil," said Ken softly as he subconsciously tightened his hold on Veemon, who he had been carrying since they left Gennai's place.

"Well, I bet they _do_ think I'm evil," said Kouji off-handedly.

"No, you don't understand, the reason they don't trust me and always jump to the wrong conclusion is because….I used to the enemy," said Ken.

"What, you? But you're so kind and gentle, you seem to understand every one! Ok, so you have a tendency to let others decide things for you, but how could someone think you be the evil enemy?" asked Kouji.

"Well its true, I used to be evil. I used to think I was so much better then everyone else, I believed that the digiworld belonged to me and that all the digimon in it should serve me," said Ken.

"But you're a digidestined, a pure one, full of light! How did you become the enemy in the first place?" asked Kouji.

"I guess it's the same theory as the frog thing," said Ken, who was trying not to cry in front of Kouji, 'cause he would probably call him pathetic.

"What frog thing?" asked Kouji.

"I read somewhere that if you put a frog in hot water it will jump out but if you put it in cold water and heat it up slowly then the frog will just sit there and boil to death," said Ken.

"So you didn't just turn evil, or wake up one morning and decide to take over the world?" asked Kouji again.

"No, because as you said I was a pure one, if I had just been dropped in the darkness I would have known, I would have fought, but I wasn't. They slowly corrected my heart, my soul, until only the darkness and pain was left," whispered Ken as a few tears ran down his cheeks.

"But then how did you stop, what stopped you, who stopped you?" asked Kouji, showing the first piece of compassion since he got there.

"I don't want to talk about it any more, just leave me alone," said Ken as he ran a bit nearer to where the other digidestined where leaving Kouji behind.

"Ken, just because Davis isn't here any more doesn't mean he's totally gone. Remember what he said, no matter how far apart you are a part of him is always in your heart," said Veemon softly as he placed a hand over Ken's heart.

"Yeah, that's right, and he did leave another piece, right here," said Ken softly as he moved so that he could put a hand on Veemon chest.

"Davis is never gone as long as we remember that a part of him lives within his partners, all three of us," said Wormmon on Ken's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess he is kind of like your partner as well, especially when you're Paildrmon," said Ken softly, thinking about how all of them were linked to Davis differently but yet still the same way.

"Guys, we have a problem!" called Tai, and indeed there was a problem, in the form of a Skellmeremon.

"The digidestined must be destroyed!" shouted Skellmeremon as he threw his flame chain at the group.

"Everyone digivole!" called Kari, and then instead of Agumon, Gabumon, Tentimon, Gomamon, Gatomon, Patamon, Armadillonmon and Hawkmon there stood Greymon, Gaurumon, Kabuteimon, Ikkaumon, Nefertimon, Angemon, Ankylomon and Aquilamon.

"You guys be careful, that's Skellmeremon Ultimate level!" Izzy told the others, who had all started to attack but were only just protecting the digidestined from the digimon. When the group stopped Kouji had walked up to Ken and started talking to him, which is why neither Veemon or Wormmon had digivoled or were participating in the fight.

"I didn't mean to be so rude. I don't like people asking about my past, so why should I do it to others? So stop wallowing in your own pity and get over it!" Kouji all but shouted the last part.

"What?" muttered Ken, looking up at Kouji. He had only known him for less than half a day and he had already summed up his whole life.

"So what, you used to be evil. Big deal. You're not any more, so why should people judge you on your past? And as some Ancient philosopher once said; 'he whom does not learn from his past is doomed to repeat it'," said Kouji airily.

"But what if your past controls your future?" muttered Ken.

"So what? Your past is dark but your future's bright and what ever you want to make it," said Kouji matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," said Ken.

"Chibimon there doesn't look very well," said Kouji, looking down at Veemon.

"He's Veemon now, and I'm not very surprised by that. Partners get their power and energy from their partners and when we enter the digiworld the last link to his partner left, so he's not doing as well as he should," said Ken.

"So there's more to partners than I thought," Kouji said softly.

"Wormmon, you'd better go help them. It doesn't look like they're going to get anywhere the way they're fighting," Ken told his partner, and a few moments later Stingmon joined the battle. A well placed Spiking Strike later and the sliver colour of the chain broke, revealing it to be black.

"Guys, it's allright to attack him, he's a control spire digimon!" called TK, but even though now they could attack it it was still hard, 'cause they had to protect the digidestined and avoid being attacked themselves.

"This is not fair, if I had my own digivice I could have beat this guy ages ago," Kouji muttered, that's when Ken remembered that Kouji had Davis' d3.

"Kouji, you have Davis' d3 you can make Veemon digivole to help the battle!" said Ken as placed Veemon back on the ground.

"Whatever, it's not like they're going to let me fight, so you might as well take my energy…but you're going to be representing me out there, so you'd better not screw up," Kouji told Veemon as he held out Davis' d3, which glowed with a white light before Veemon digivoled.

"Veemon digivole to…" but standing where Veemon used to be was not Exveemon but a tall, white digimon with blue claws and tail similar to Exveemons, with a face like a dog and ears like wings, and actual wings coming out of his back.

"Gargoylemon."

"That's impressive," said Kouji, not knowing anything had gone wrong.

"Anybody else having a major déjà vu moment?" asked Tai, watching Gargoylemon attacking with his freezing wing and stature bomber.

"It's not just you, that's Gargoylemon champion level virus type digimon! Beware of his stature bomber and freezing wing!" Izzy informed the group. After a very powerful attack from Gargoylemon the control spire Skellmeremon broke into a million pieces, followed by a loud roar of triumph, and he turned around to face the group of digidestined.

"This is not good, seriously not good," said Joe.

"Guys, I know you don't want to, but we have to attack Gargoylemon until he loses enough energy to dedigivole back to Veemon." Reluctantly, the other digimon attacked - apart from Stingmon, that just watched in shocked silence.

After the attack another roar was heard over the battlefield, although it sounded more like a cry of pain. Gargoylemon was just about to attack back when Ken ran in between with Stingmon close by his side and shouted at the other digidestined and digimon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Ken, move out of the way! You don't understand, we have to attack and make him weaker before he attacks us!" was Tai's answer for attacking.

"What is there not to understand? You just attacked Veemon! So what, he looks different! That doesn't change who he is, so why did you attack him?" Ken shouted at the others.

"Ken we've had experience in this before. If one of our partners becomes a corrupted virus then we just have to make them weaker until they dedigivole back to the digimon we know," said Izzy.

"So what if he's a virus? That doesn't make him evil, or give you a reason to attack him!" Ken shouted at them again.

"We had to attack, before he attacked _us_!" TK said.

"How in the hell did you know he was _going_ to attack you? You didn't even wait to see what happened, you just attacked him." Ken was still shouting at the others. Davis had said it was ok for him to get angry and he was angry now - how _dare_ they attack Veemon? If it had turned out that Veemon had become confused by the digivolution then he would have understood, but they didn't even give him a chance.

"What… but… how… it wasn't…" None of the other digidestined could seem to say anything about what was just said.

"Digimon evolve using the energy of their partners and at the moment Veemon's partner is Kouji, so he gets the power of light instead of the power of miracles he normally gets from Davis, so of course he's going to digivole differently, and if every time our partner digivoled differently we attacked them, then we would always be fighting ourselves!" Ken was still going at them, since Davis wasn't around to keep him calm anymore, and after finding out that he could express his emotions but still control them unfortunately it was mostly the negative ones that were showing.

"But… after… the thing… with Skellgreymon…" None of the digidestined wanted to admit they might have rushed into things, but the evidence spoke for its self.

"Tsk, whatever!" muttered Ken as he turned around to face Gargoylemon.

"Veemon, just because others think you're a monster doesn't mean you are one! Davis taught me that, and just 'cause they're attacking you doesn't mean you should attack them back. You're a lot better then that, and I know that it seems like they're not our friends but there still kind of are. I know you waited a long time for Davis to come and find you and after he did it seems like one disaster after another is keeping you apart, but you're not the only one that misses him, I miss his as well. I feel the empty place in my heart where Davis presence should be but it's not. It would be easier if Davis had just disappeared, because whenever I see him as Kouji the pain hurts even more 'cause I can see him but I know I can't reach him, so we need to comfort each other and we can't do that if we're fighting." Ken was on the verge of tears as he talked to Gargoylemon, with all his anger gone only the sadness remained. Davis had been right, he had anchored his life to Davis and so had Veemon, and without him they were just drifting, which left them to do things they wouldn't normally do.

"The battle is over, you don't need to keep this form any more." This was from Kouji, who had decided that if Veemon looked bad it made him look bad, so he was stepping in.

"Ken." This was the first word that Gargoylemon had said, and with an innocence you wouldn't expect from a digimon like him, and dedigiolved back to Chibimon. After this had happened Ken ran over and picked Chibimon up.

"You ok, Chibimon?" Ken asked, sounding really concerned.

"I miss Davis," muttered Chibimon as he started to cry.

"It's ok, I miss him as well, but you did the right thing," Ken said softly as he stood up and turned to face the digidestined once again.

"So go on, ask, I know you want to," said Ken.

"So, Chibimon….were you going to attack us?" asked Kari quietly.

"No, I wasn't. When I digivoled it felt weird and I didn't like it, but I wanted to show Kouji that digimon and their partners have a symbiotic relationship." said Chibimon softly

"Huh?" asked most of the digidestined

"Put simply, when we're in the real world you feed and protect us and generally take care of us, so when you're in the digiworld we use the strength and energy you give us to protect you. I don't like it any more then you do but kouji is my partner right now and has sort of been taking care of me so I fought to protect him, then I get attacked by my fellow digimon before I can even say any thing," explained Chibimon as he continued to cry.

"I knew it was a mistake staying with you guys, I should have just left when I had the chance. Well I'm going now, and if any of you try and stop me a I'll rip your head off and spit down your neck," said Ken angrily as he turned around and stormed off, closely followed by Kouji.

"He's doing it again, he's getting mad at us because he's sad about what's happened. Well I'm not going to take this any more," Tai said to Matt softly before he ran over to Ken, grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around and started to shout at him.

"Enough is enough, Ken! I've had about all I can take of your attitude. I let you take care of the last problem because you were the best person for the job, but you shout at us to you leave alone and shout at us for not doing anything! We're Davis' friends as well, so we're going to help weather you like it or not!" Tai had been excepting a fight but none came.

"Ok then," said Ken as he turned back to continue walking to the digiport

"See, this is what I mean," Kouji muttered as they walked.

" It may seem like I just let them walk all over me, but in a way it's more of a victory for me, 'cause if they are willing to stand up to me then it means they don't think I'm evil when I shout or get angry, so we can finally get around to being better friends," said Ken as he smiled down at Chibimon. He was very proud of the way he had acted. Of course, he had know of Skellgreymon, he being the reason the younger digidestined did as well, and was very glad that Veemon hadn't become corrupted

()()upon arriving back in the real world()()

"Do you guys do this every time?" asked Kouji, sounding angry as he pushed the others off him.

"Ok, so there are five of us and only two digimon. So whose partner is whose and does any one know where to find the others?" asked Davis as he looked at the only digimon in the group. One was white with a grey patch around his mouth and a pink belt round his waist, the other looked like a yellow rabbit in red trousers.

"What a silly human you are, digimon have not been partnered with humans for a long time now," said the white digimon.

"So who are you guys then?" asked Davis, look at the digimon suspiciously.

"I am Bokomon, keeper of the book," said the white digimon now known as Bokomon.

"And am Neemon, keeper of my pants," said the rabbit digimon now know as Neemon.

"So what you're saying is that we're stuck here in the digiworld with no digimon to protect us?" asked Davis.

"That's not entirely true. We have Agnimon to protect us," said Tommy.

"And where is this Agnimon, then?" asked Davis, looking around to see if he could see this digimon.

"He only comes when he's needed," said Takuya knowingly.

"But how does he know when we need him?" asked Davis.

"Trust me, he'll know," said Takuya, smiling.

"Ok then, and people thought I was weird," Davis muttered.

"Oh look, another friend," said Neemon as he pointed to an advancing Triceramon.

"Is it just me or does he seem to be running in our direction?" asked Davis as the Triceramon continued towards them. When a tri horn attack landed right in front of them was when they started to panic. They ran away, but before they could get far the Triceramon used its mega dash to get in front of the group.

"You know, this would be a really good time for Agnimon to show up," muttered Davis as he watched the Triceramon move closer and charge another attack.

"Just what I was thinking," said Takuya as he reached into his pocket and pulled out what Davis could only think was his digivice. Then he flicked his wrist on the other arm, then with arm straight and fingers spread wide a blue ring formed around his hand, which he then started to run around the top of his digivice as if it were a barcode being scanned (an: which it probably is, I don't really know what the blue ring is. I think it's data, but all I know is if a legendary warrior runs a single ring across their digivice then they become their human spirit, and if it's a globe of blue data rings then they're any of the other ones forms.)

"Execute spirit evolution!" shouted Takuya as he raised his hand after running it along the top of his black and red digivice. Then the blue data ring corkscrewed down around him, and a few moments later a new figure stood in his place.

"Agnimon" announced the new digimon as he went straight in to battle.

"He just…he just…he just…" muttered Davis. He was too shocked to say any thing else. Entering the digiworld for the first time was unusual, when Exveemon and Stingmon had DNA digivoled together was surprising, being able to feel Ken's heart because of it was confusing but still somewhat comforting, becoming a girl was strange, switching bodies with some one in a different digiworld was weird, but seeing a guy who looks and acts almost just like Tai becoming a digimon, that was the most bizarreist thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

"He just…became a digimon. That's why there aren't any partners, why would you need a partner if you can become a digimon yourself? Izzy would have a fit if he knew about this," muttered Davis mostly to himself as he watched the battle. After a while it was clear that Agnimon was slowly losing the fight.

'This isn't fair! If only Veemon was here, without him I'm useless, all I can do is watch as he gets beat up and then probably killed. Digimon get reconfigured-humans don't. If only there was something I could do to help!'

'("Do you really want to help?")'

"('Who are you?')"

'("Do you really want to help?")'

While Davis was having this talk with the mysterious voice in his head the others had noticed that Davis had spaced out, his eyes had completely fogged over and his lips were moving as if he were talking but no sound came out.

"Hello, Davis? Are you in there?" asked JP as he waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hello, digiworld to Davis, any one alive in there?" asked Zoë as she stood in front of him and shook him by the shoulder.

'("Do you want to help the other?")' the voice kept asking. It was low and had a slight growl to it, making it sound similar to Garurumon.

"('Yes, of course I want to help, just because I'm in a different digiworld in a different body with people I don't even know doesn't mean I want them to get hurt.')"

'("Then just relax.")'

"It is time," muttered Davis in a far off voice as he reached for Kouji's digivice.

"Time for what? time for you to come back to reality?" asked Zoë as she watched him bring out the digivice.

"Execute" started Davis as he ran a blue ring similar to Takuya's over the white and blue digivice.

"Spirit evolution," continued Davis as the data swirled around his form, ripping his clothes off. (an: well, this is more of a muses note: and people wonder why Tak likes series 4 so much! her fave characters get naked at least once every ep.) A feeling of power and energy entered him as armour was pressed on to his body, turning him into;

"Lobomon."

Tak: all good things must come to an end, and here is the end of this chapter.

Bgato: what about the fight where Davis fights as Lobomon? You promised.

Tak: I promised you a fight and you got one, in the form of Gargoylemon fighting Skellmeremon.

Bgato: you spend too much time thinking like a loner, you've become evil.

Tak: being good is_ so _highly over rated, and any way what's wrong with being an evil leader?

Bgato: how about the dream when you have Davis chained to a wall and your watching the Kaizer lash him to within an inch of his life, perhaps?

Tak: to beat the enemy, you must understand the enemy, to understand the enemy, you must think like the enemy.

Bgato: sound idea.

Tak: and with that being the case, I could beat them with my eyes closed! Muhahahahaha!

Bgato: don't worry about her, she's just a little mad.

Tak: some people suffer from insanity, but I don't.

Bgato: yeah right, and Im the queen of the digiworld.

Tak: I'm not suffering from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it.

Bgato: for any of you who don't know, Wolfmon is Lobomon's Japanese name.

tak: if any of you dont understand the title for this chapter just ask and i will explain it in the next chapter


	4. parent and partner problems

Tak: before we go any further, I want to take a moment to let you all know that this chapter has been dedicated to the greatest friend a girl could want. He's making a manga (digimon of course), not only do I get to be in it but I get every other thing I ever wanted in my digilife (the life I would want if digimon was real). He is the greatest friend ever to be on the Earth. Let's give it up for Paddy!

Bgato: greatest person ever apart from kendo and vixi-chan, who has the greatest fanfic ever.

Tak: what are the chances that I know the greatest girl and guy alive

Bgato: well here we are again, another chapter to do only Tak knows what to the digidestined / legendary warrior.

Tak: don't say it like that. I'm not that evil, am I?

Bgato: well you are kind of, but hey, it's your story. At least no one dies.

Tak: well, no humans anyway.

Bgato: what? Some digimon might die? TT

Tak: digimon die all the time, and then they get reborn.

Bgato: but that doesn't mean it's not sad.

Tak: so let's move on to the next chapter then, and maybe this will be the one with the dream in it…

Bgato: be afraid! Be very afraid!

Tak: as for the title of the last chapter, I will now explain it to all who want to know. As you may know, the ep where Davis tried to force Veemon to digivolve to Exveemon was called 'Davis cries wolfmon' which I guess was a play on the story known as 'the boy who cried wolf', which was about lying and saying that there is danger when there is none, so when you really are in danger no one believes you, which matches the plot of the ep 'cause Davis sets up a lot of things to make them look dangerous but they aren't, so then when he really is in danger no one believes him. As everyone knows, when a digimon digivoles he shouts or cries out his new form and as Wolfmon is Lobomon's other name it meant that when Davis digivolved into the human sprit of light and became Wolfmon, that is how I got the titles 'cause Davis cries Wolfmon again because now he is Wolfmon.

Reviews

**Bonnie mizuhara asakura**

Well here's the update I hope you like this chapter as well, reviews are always nice.

**Kendosakuyamon **

I was so worried about you when the bombs went off! I'm praying that you're ok. Well here's another chapter that I have written, thanks to my muse who I love so much.

Bgato: and I love my fox-cub, because she is so cute!

**Dark mystic**

Yes I know it was a weird idea, but that's what makes it so great! You just have to wait to find out whom he's related to, I don't know when that will be. Hopefully before the end…

**Havelock is a cool name **

I think you would look good with fangs as well, and your nails are almost like claws any way.

**mjn seifer**

I always do keep up the work you know that, but reviews help a lot. Make me want to work faster and update sooner.

Alex warlorn 

You're right, I never looked at it like that before. Thanks for showing me this.

**silverkaze013**

It's nice to know that I have new readers, so here's a new chapter for you.

Recap of last chapter 

In the last chapter, Kouji got to meet all the other digidestined and Gennai. Also, they found out that Kouji is from the future. Meanwhile, Davis is having his first meeting with Kouji's digimon.

And now the story continues.

'' Thoughts

"" talking

'(" ")' spirits to human

"('')" human to spirits

Chapter 4 

'(" Even if you are not Kouji, I will still protect you.")'

"(' What on Earth just happened!')" Everything felt to Davis like he was seeing the world though a mask, but could still see perfectly well. Everything seemed to be out of perspective and was smaller than it should be, but this was drowned out by the overwhelming feeling that he should be completely and totally embarrassed, but he didn't know why.

'(" Firstly, you're not on Earth any more. Secondly, long version, tell you later, short version, you just digivoled into me,")' said the weird voice, but now instead of coming from inside his head the voice seemed to be coming from all around him.

"(' But… how? ')" said Davis. He knew he had just said it out loud, because he felt it pass his lips, but he didn't hear it.

'(" Again, long version, tell you later, short version, simply think of it along the lines of armour digivolving for humans,")' replied the voice.

"(' But I don't know how to fight,')" said Davis. It felt weird knowing you're talking but not being able to hear your own voice.

'(" Just relax, I'll show you,")' replied the voice, as Davis felt his body move by itself.

"('But who are you?')" asked Davis.

'(" For now, you can call me Lobomon,")' answered Lobomon.

After Davis had digivoled into Lobomon and joined the fight, the odds were slowly becoming in their favour, but his presence in the battlefield brought questions to the other fighters.

"(' Is it just me or did he have crimson eyes last time?')" Takuya asked his sprit.

'(" I believe this is where your new friend Davis is making himself known. He did say that he had brown eyes, did he not?")' replied Agnimon.

"(' Should his eyes have that white ring around them? It doesn't look normal,')" asked Takuya. He had learned that most of what he thought or said when not trying to talk to anybody was just heard by his spirit.

'(" You are right, it is not normal, but Davis does not know how to fight or how to use the power of the spirit completely, so Lobomon is guiding him,")' answered Agnimon.

The fight carried on. The Triceramon was slowly but surely losing, because as he turned to attack one of the legendary warriors or the other would attack him. Soon a blue ring appeared around the Triceramon.

"Fractal code digitise," said Agnimon as he held Takuya's red and black digivice. The ring of data was sucked into it, leaving behind a digiegg that flew off into the sky. After the battle, both Takuya and Davis returned to their human forms, Takuya looking fine but Davis was looking a little worse for wear.

"That was so cool!" Davis muttered softly as he swayed a little then fell over unconscious.

"So how are you getting on?" asked Ken, when he and Kouji were alone in the park.

"In short, they're driving me insane," said Kouji.

"Why? What are they're doing?" asked Ken.

"Everything! Everything they do makes me want to hit them," explained Kouji.

"How exactly?" Ken asked again. He wanted to make sure that Kouji didn't get Davis in to trouble when he was away.

"Just everything! When I woke up on the first morning, it was nice to find other people in the house, to be in a place that was lived in, to have someone to talk to apart from my dog, but then there were all the questions! They wanted to know everything about my life, why I was staying inside so much, what was I reading, why was I reading so much, why I kept locking myself in my room, why I wasn't hanging out with my friends, they were driving me crazy with all the questions! And his sister is the worst. If I have to hear one more thing about any of the guys she likes I swear I am going to punch her," Kouji was all but growling by now, he was completely red with anger expect for where he was white with rage.

"I know this might be simple, but have you thought about asking them to be quiet?" said Ken in the same calm tone he always used when Kouji was angry. It seemed to radiate calmness, which always used to calm him down, even if it was just enough to stop him shouting.

Kouji blinked a few times, as if something had just become clear to him, and then said slowly;

"You know what, I don't think I ever did. I'm not fully adjusted to this time zone yet, where I come from everyone knows when I'm angry by how I act and look, but here everything I tried just made them ask more questions," said Kouji calmly when it had turned out that Ken was right-he always was.

"So next time you see them, just ask them nicely to be quiet and to stop asking questions," said Ken.

"Might as well, it's not like I've got any other choice in the matter. Might as well try it," said Kouji.

"And if they keep asking then you can say it's a project for social studies to experience life from someone else's point of view," suggested Ken.

"That's probably the only thing that will truly get them to stop asking me about everything. Can you believe I have to travel to a different town just to be able to read in peace?" said Kouji.

"How do you get there? Last I knew Davis didn't really have much money," asked Ken.

"The normal way children get money, I asked his parents. Said it was so I could go do things with my friends, they were so happy I was getting out the house to be with friends they would have given me anything," said Kouji as a way of explaining.

"Well, Davis is well known around here, and the thing he's known for most is just having fun, not reading," said Ken.

"Why did I have to become someone so well known for being the outdoorsy type?" complained Kouji.

"If I could understand why destiny makes us do things, I really would be the smartest person alive," muttered Ken.

"The thing that's really annoying is that I chose to have a destiny," muttered Kouji.

"Why don't you go to the digiworld to read? No one will know you there because you don't look like Davis when you enter the digiworld," suggested Ken.

"Have you tried reading with two inch claws? It's really hard! And something about being in a digimon body means I can't understand what's written on the paper," replied Kouji.

"You could always do what Davis used to do," said Ken

"What? I thought Davis wasn't the reading type?" asked kouji

"That's what people think his type is, but they're wrong, so when I'm with him we can read and no one minds because they think I'm making a good example of him," said Ken.

"So just like when you're with him you can be with his friends, so when he's with you he can be intelligent?" asked Kouji.

"Davis is always intelligent, but when he's with me he can act like it without people giving him weird looks, but yes that's just about it," answered Ken.

"Sure sounds good, let's try that," said Kouji.

"He's been asleep for a long time, don't you think we should try to wake him?" asked Zoë, and it was true it had been 2, nearly 3 hours since the Triceramon incident and Davis still hadn't regained consciousness.

"Maybe something is wrong with him, Takuya didn't pass out when he digivoled and he fought for longer," said Tommy.

"But digivoleing is all about mental control, isn't it? You to have to hold on to the image of the digimon you are and concentrate on getting all the information from the spirit so you can fight your best, and make sure that you don't forget who you are otherwise you might not get back there, and he already had a lot on his mind, either he's not who he thinks he is, or he really is trapped in someone else's body. In general I think that the shock of all that has happened has just caused his brain to shut down," said Takuya.

"So his brain shut down, what's the problem? You carry on perfectly well without yours," remarked Zoë.

"Hey, that's a cheap shot, and I didn't mean in the sense of his brain as in the thing that makes you smart, I meant as in the thing that keeps you alive," said Takuya seriously.

"Oh," said Zoë softly, in a way of apologising.

"So there's nothing to worry about then. We let him get some rest, sort things out in his mind, then he wake up," asked Tommy.

"But there is still something to worry about, because if he doesn't wake up soon he could die of starvation," said Takuya.

"But destiny wouldn't let him die, would it?" asked Zoë.

"But it's not him, is it? It's someone else in his body," said Tommy.

"If destiny sent him here then it wouldn't let him die, would it?" remarked Bokomon. 'I hope,' Bokomon thought this last part, not wanting to worry the legendary warriors any more then they were already.

"Stand by for action," said Neemon in a distracted sort of way, as if he was thinking of some thing else.

"That's it! Neemon, you're brilliant!" remarked JP.

"I am? Thanks…what I do?" asked Neemon, when he didn't know why he was being called brilliant.

"I just had an idea, you guys. We've been treating his mind like a computer, which seems to fit right now, and you're right, if you try and get a computer to do too many things at once it will crash and shut down, but sometimes it will restart in standby mode so it looks like it's still shut down until you try and use it, then every thing turns on, so if we lightly simulate Davis body then it will tell his mind it's time to come back and he wake up," explained JP.

"Wow JP, that was so smart of you," said Zoë, smiling.

"Why didn't I think of that?" said Takuya in an off hand sort of way.

"Because you have no smarts," said Zoë.

"Hey, what's that meant to mean? I'm in the 6th grade," said Takuya defensively.

"Really? You're in the same grade as I am? Who'd have thought? I was sure you were two or three year younger at least," said Zoë, in a-girls-are-born-smarter soft of way.

"What a minute, what's that suppose to mean?" asked Takuya.

"When's your birthday?" asked Zoë.

"In August," replied Takuya.

"Ha! I knew, I am older! I was born in May, that makes me a grand total of three mouths older than you," said Zoë as she pointed at Takuya.

"Huh? Humm, that doesn't mean anything," replied Takuya, as he knew he had already lost the fight.

"Whatever!" answered Zoë, in a girls-are-never-wrong sort of way.

While Takuya and Zoë were talking, Bokomon was trying JP's idea out.

"Young human, it is time to wake," said Bokomon as he shook Davis lightly.

"Not now Chibimon, I'll feed you later," muttered Davis.

"Who's Chibimon?" asked Tommy.

"No idea, but definitely a digimon," said Zoë, thinking about it.

"Hey Zoë, maybe you should try," suggested JP.

"Ok, I'll try," said Zoë as she walled over and kneeled by Davis.

"Come on Davis, time to wakey wakey," said Zoë and shook Davis harder, which only received a;

"Leave me alone, June."

"Guess the woman's touch didn't work, then," said Takuya.

"Oh you haven't seen the woman's touch yet!" remarked Zoë, and she leaned in closer to Davis' ear.

"DAVIS, WAKE UP NOW!" shouted Zoë, at which Davis sat upright with an;

"I'm 'wake," thought it was still slightly muffed.

"See? The woman's touch always works," said Zoë as she stood up.

"Hey dude, you ok?" asked Takuya as he helped Davis up.

"I've had worse ways of waking up, mostly with my face hitting the floor," said Davis as he let Takuya pull him on to his feet.

"Come on guys, we have a lot of ground to cover to make up for all the lost time," said Zoë.

"Hey! It's not like I asked to be unconscious, if I had what I wanted I would be at home in bed in my own body right now," remarked Davis as the group started to walked away.

As they were walking, Davis drifted over to where Takuya was so that the others wouldn't hear what he was saying. He had some information that might interest the new goggle bearer, he would tell the others… sometime

"Kouji," muttered Davis.

"What?" asked Takuya at the randomness.

"Kouji, his name is Kouji," Davis muttered again.

"How do you know that?" asked Takuya.

"His digimon told me, I just thought you would like to know," answered Davis.

The legendary warriors had been walking for the best part of nearly 4 hours, and it was starting to show, most of all on Davis who was suffering from digital jetlag as it had been the middle of the night when he had left and was still light when he had arrived.

"Hey guys, I think we've travelled enough for now, let's break for a bit," said Takuya. After this was said, everyone fell to the ground as if they couldn't take another step.

Everyone was resting, some were lying down, others were sitting and rubbing sore parts of their bodies and somewhere just talking. That when Davis heard a sound.

"Hey, I know that sound," said Davis as he turned in the direction of the noise, which happened to be coming from the same place as JP.

"That's the unmistakeable sound of someone opening a bar of chocolate," finished Davis as he half ran, half crawled over to where JP was sitting.

"Wow, that is good hearing you got," said JP as he watched Davis eye the chocolate.

"Thanks. I can hear any type of sweets being opened from a hundred paces," said Davis, never taking his eyes off the chocolate.

"Well, that's impressive," replied JP.

"JP, my bestist friend ever, you are going to share that chocolate with your good friend Davis, aren't you?" said Davis, giving JP his best cute look that he used all the time back home.

"Here, just take it," said JP as he snapped the chocolate in half and gave Davis the other piece.

"That look was just unnerving, that look just didn't look right on his face," replied JP as he ate his half.

After everyone had rested, they decided that they might as well set up camp where they were. A camp was build, sleeping area made up, spare wood collected, everything was going fine, it was just the starting of the fire that wasn't going as planed.

"You've been at that for half an hour, I don't think you're doing it properly," Davis told Takuya, who had been rubbing two sticks together to try and start a fire.

"You got any better ideas in that pretty head of yours?" replied Takuya all but ready to beat Davis over the head with the offending sticks.

"Well, we do have a fire digimon in the group don't we, so why don't you just digivole and light the fire? It would be a lot easier," replied Davis in an isn't-it-obvious sort of way, as he emphasised his 'you' by poking Takuya in the chest.

"Brilliant idea, why didn't I think of it?" said Takuya.

"'Cause you were too busy thinking of human ways to do it, instead of digidestined ways," replied Davis.

"Was I asking you? I don't think so!" said Takuya.

"Well I was answering it anyway," remarked Davis, in a tone that was more like who he was meant to be.

"Ok then, I will," said Takuya as he stood up and took the stance he had before when he was just about to digivole, but this time no ring formed around his hand.

"What? It didn't work! Let me try again," said Takuya. He did try it again but still nothing, on one of his attempts he flipped his arm out so hard his elbow clicked.

"This isn't fair, why isn't it working?" muttered Takuya, mostly to himself, as he started to push random buttons on his digivice to see if that would make him digivole.

"Oh, come on, making a fire can't be that hard can it? It's all about friction, which is why you rub the sticks together to make heat, so that you ignite the things around it." Davis wasn't really talking to Takuya, more like thinking out loud.

"Don't you think I know that? Why else would I be rubbing the sticks together?" complained Takuya.

"Oh, just pass them here. If we make the area that were trying to heat up smaller, then it is more likely to work," said Davis as he took the sticks and a rock from his pocket.

"Yes, I can see it now; 'boy starts fire with a stick and a rock'," muttered Takuya sarcastically as he watched Davis start to scrape the bark off the stick with the stone.

"By making it a point it will force the heat in one spot, hopefully making the fire start," replied Davis as finished sharpening the stick.

A bit of rubbing and a few puffs later the fire was started, leaving Davis looking very smug and Takuya looking pissed.

"Ha! And they said I never paid attention in science class," said Davis, when everyone was sitting around the fire enjoying the heat.

"They who?" asked Takuya.

"'They' being some of the other digidestined I know, it was more of my inner monolog that's not so inner," replied Davis.

And so the night carried on, until it was left to Takuya and Davis to decide who took first watch.

"Let's do it the normal way then. You know rock, paper, scissors?" asked Davis.

"'Course I know it, and just to let you know I haven't lost in three years," replied Takuya.

"You're so on," said Davis.

3

2

1

"Go!"

"Ha! I win! Rock crushes scissors," remarked Davis.

"What? But I haven't lost in three years," companied Takuya.

"Well you have now, wake me in 8 hours," muttered Davis as he lay down and was instantly asleep.

"Just because you have to act like Davis when his family is around, doesn't mean you have to with me," said Ken as he watched Kouji being busy in the kitchen.

"I'm not trying to be like him, I just wanted to do something for you to show how much I appreciated the help you have given me," said Kouji as he was doing some thing in the kitchen.

"But I haven't given you any help," replied Ken.

"Exactly, that's just my point. You knew that I could take care of myself as a person, but you knew I couldn't act like your best friend so you only give me tips on things I wanted to know, like how to get his parents to leave me alone so I could read," explained Kouji.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm happy to help. No one likes being new and no one should be forced to be some one they're not, and it makes the most sense. I'm the one that knows Davis the most, and we have similar personalities so I can sympathise with what you're feeling sometimes," said Ken.

"Well whatever your reason, I still want to thank you so I made my mother's family dish. The recipe was passed down the generations of my mother's side for many a year, how many I'm not entirely sure, but here it is now," said Kouji as he placed the plate down.

"What is it?" asked Ken as he looked down at his plate.

"Cinnamon toast," replied Kouji.

When Ken was still looking confused about it, Kouji explained more.

"It must have come from the heart of a true digidestined," said Kouji.

'Why would he think that toast covered in spices comes from the heart of a digidestined?' thought Ken, but luckily Kouji was going to answer that anyway.

"Who else would be obsessed with a food that ends in 'mon'?" said Kouji as he bit in to his slice.

'Davis loves cinnamon, this is his favourite dish, we used to eat it right before going out to play football. He always used to smell like it as well, I think it was something in his shampoo or something,' thought Ken as he ate his slice. He liked cinnamon as well, probably because Davis had always used to make it for him.

"Chibimon also seems to enjoy it, and I think the sugar helps him to temporarily forget that I'm not his partner," said Kouji.

'Maybe the mystery of who Kouji is related to isn't that much of a mystery after all, 'cause there has to be a reason why he became Davis in the first place. Maybe it's because he is related to him, we keep thinking that he has to act like the one he is related to but maybe it's so far in the future that he doesn't even know who it is himself, and because he is related to one of us doesn't mean he has to be directly related to us.' Ken was wondering over all the possibilities as he finished his toast. The sugar did seem to help him think.

"And anyway, his body seems to thrive on sugar, it's probably a good thing he's stuck in the digiworld or who knows what he would do to my body," muttered Kouji.

We find Davis in his normal digiworld outfit, chained to the wall by his wrists, which were held about his head, and his ankles.

"Hello, my pretty," mocked a voice from the shadows, one which Davis hoped he'd never have to hear again. Then the Kaizer stepped out of the shadows, confirming Davis' fears.

"What do you want with me?" asked Davis, trying not to sound scared.

"I want to hurt you!" said the Kaizer with an evil sneer as he walked closer.

"Why?" asked Davis, watching every step the Kaizer took.

"Because I'm not a very nice person!" the Kaizer said in a mocking tone as if it was offensive as he cracked his whip so it ripped Davis' t-shirt, leaving a large red mark across his chest.

"I'm going to lash you to within an inch of your life, and then I'm going to have you," the Kaizer said in a very sadistic way as he stepped so close to Davis they were nearly nose to nose.

"Ok, but it's my turn next," said Davis in the same tone as he leaned forward and sealed his lips over the Kaiser's. As he leaned both fell over, one back the other forward, but they didn't fall for long before they hit something soft. At the impact the dungeon shattered to reveal a familiar room, also the image of the Kaizer shattered to reveal an also familiar form of the blue haired genius.

"So you've had that in mind ever since we got over the fact of me being evil," said Ken as he ran his fingers though Davis' hair.

"What? How did you know that?" asked Davis, sounding confused.

"Because I'm just a physical manifestation of your innermost desires," said Ken, sounding smart, as always.

"So this is just a dream then, a complete work of fiction created by my own mind?" asked Davis.

"It could be worse, you could be having Kouji's dreams," said Ken.

"Why is it that I'm having my own dream? When I was a girl I had girl dreams, so why when I'm someone else don't I have their dreams?" said Davis softly, as he enjoyed the feeling of Ken running his fingers thought his hair.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to, dai-chan?" asked Ken, just as softly.

"'Cause it sounds better if you say it," muttered Davis. He knew it was a dream, but he just wanted to enjoy it for now.

"As you know, when you're dreaming you can be whoever you want to, see who ever you want, be where ever you want and do whatever you want to do, and as all you want to do is go home and be with me that's what you're dreaming about," Ken replied softly.

"I miss you so much, Ken," cried Davis as he tightened his hold on him. He didn't want this dream to finish, 'cause when it did he would have to go back to being someone else.

"I know you do dai-chan, but remember what I always told you, a part of me is always in your heart," said Ken.

"But that's the thing, it's not my heart. If it was then it wouldn't be a problem because before I used to just sit around when I was sad and feel my heart knowing that yours was beating as well, but his heart is different, Kouji's heart beats for someone else," said Davis softly. He did know all this stuff, it just felt more real to hear Ken say it. When Ken said it, it sounded a lot better than just knowing it.

"Whoever said I meant the physical heart? I meant your spiral heart, so no more crying, ok? Just try and have a little fun whilst you're here, and imagine the look on Izzy's face when you tell him all about it," said Ken softly.

After a while of the two just holding each other, the scene slowly started to fade, leaving Davis to wake up feeling happier then he had in ages.

When Davis woke up it looked to be about time for him to take over watching the group so that Takuya could get some sleep, the sun was just starting to release a few rays over the horizon.

Davis found Takuya staring into the fire as if he was hypnotised.

"Time for my watch, you can go to sleep now," said Davis as he sat down next to Takuya.

"Thanks," muttered Takuya softly as he fell back in the place he was sitting and was asleep before his head even hit the ground.

'This world is so different, but there are also many similarities to my own, and Takuya seems to be a mix of Tai and myself. Destiny is one weird thing. What you don't know won't hurt you, yeah right! If I had a choice would I have really let myself get dragged in to this?' thought Davis as he looked at the fire. After a while he started to look around the area, you could only look at a fire for so long before you get drawn into the sight and end up acting like a zombie like Takuya had.

Life had been carrying on the best it could for the legendary warriors. It had gotten a bit easier when the others had gotten their sprits.

"It's been three days and I haven't had anything to eat! Where I come from digimon can't fight if they're hungry, so I'm going on strike. I'm not fighting again until I get some thing to eat," complained Davis as he followed the others.

"Ok your funeral," remarked Zoë.

"What do you mean?" muttered Davis.

"Well, if you're not going to fight then we're not going to protect you," answered Zoë.

"This is not fair, I'm the digimon here so it means I shouldn't have to fight when am tired or hungry, so I why do I have to?" muttered Davis as he continued to walk.

"Well you need not worry any more, for those trees up ahead will provide nutrition for any wandering digimon away from home," replied Bokomon.

With a loud shout of "FOOD", Davis was running at full speed towards the trees and was already half way though his second apple before the others had caught up with him.

"These taste worse then Mrs Kamiya's cooking, but it's food," said Davis as he dropped the core and started on a third apple.

"Well of course they taste bad, you're eating them raw," said Bokomon.

"They're fruit, you're meant to be able to eat them raw," said Davis as he swallowed the piece he had in his mouth.

"I don't know about your world, but here you have to cook food before you can eat it," said Bokomon.

"Ok then, let's cook them and see what happens," said Davis as he helped to make the fire. After the fire was lit, the apples were placed on sticks so they could cook.

"Well at least we'll know which one is yours, it'll be the one with teeth marks in it," remarked Zoë as she looked over at Davis.

"Well if I hadn't have tasted them then someone else would have," said Davis.

"Does it really matter who eats what raw when they shouldn't have?" asked Takuya.

The next five or ten minutes was spent in silence as everyone waited for the food to be cooked. When they changed from a green colour to a pinky white, Bokomon deemed the apples ready to eat. Being the group's guni-pig and also the one who knew what they tasted like before, it was up to Davis to take the first bite.

"This is incredible," said Davis after taking his first bite. As the others bit into theirs, each agreed and started to eat their fill in apples.

After the others had finished about 3 apples each they had all had enough, but as Davis had already had 2 raw he was finishing off his 5th apple just before he fell back. After lying there for a few moments, he muttered;

"So full…"

Takuya: well, that's a good a place as any to stop the chapter.

Bgato: I guess you're right.

Takuya: I know, I'm always right. I'm a girl

Bgato: so we'll see everybody next chapter, but mostly I'm looking out for my vixi-chan!

Takuya: and she calls me singled minded…


	5. the meeting of old friends

Tak: well here it chapter 5 of this story, I have recently seen a few frontier eps thanks to my friend, so hopefully they will make this fiction better

Bgato: but there were all in Japanese which was a positive and negative

Tak: yea I couldn't understand any thing there were say so I had to read subtitles, but the good thing was that I didn't have to hear takuya talking with Matt voice

Bgato: but another negative was that we missed so of the very import eps

'' Thoughts

"" talking

'("")'spirits to human

"('')" human to spirits

_flash backs _

In the last chapter 

Davis discovered that just cause some thing looks like an apple doesn't mean it's going to taste like fruit

Chapter 5 

" Ok lets start this meeting then is every one here" asked Izzy some thing was a bit off but no one could quite tell what it was

" Why isn't Ken here" asked Yolei

" Yea and if this is a digidestined meeting then shouldn't kouji be here as well" asked TK

" The reason kouji isn't here is because last time we tried to talk to him about who he might be related to he threatened to kill us" replied Kari

" What about Ken thought" asked Yolei

" And there is a simple answer for that which is because I think it its Ken who kouji is related to" said Izzy

" So then what's your theory for this one" asked Tai, who was getting a bit bored with all the theory he had already told then 6 different one all of which sounded as likely as a chocolate teapot

" Don't act like that Tai I got a really good feeling about this" started Izzy all the present digidestined gave a sign of exasperation he had said that about the last four

" I really mean it this time" said Izzy in his defence, another sign pass though the group he had said that about the last two

" Come on you guys just hear me out ok" protested Izzy

" Come on guys you know the saying 'once you found every thing that doesn't work what's left no matter how impossible must be the right answer' so now that we have eliminated a few people already the list of who it might be is now shorter" said Joe

" Ok what ever its not like we have anything else to do" said TK

" Ok lets start from the top, Ken is the only one that kouji will talk to with out trying to kill, they both like to read, there both anit-social and enjoy being let alone, and both violent when provoke in to some thing most of the time answering unwanted question" said Izzy

" Izzy all you proved is that there act the same, but that does mean any thing, cause think about it how many of use act like our parents, or grandparents or relates we don't know or can't even remember for all we know he could be related to some one from Australia" said Matt

" Yea that doesn't prove any thing Tai and Davis act the same doesn't mean there related" Yolei

" It has been said that once you meet some one you never really forget them it just takes a little while for your memories to return, so maybe kouji acting in a positive way towards Ken cause he subconsciously remember him from when he was younger" suggest Tai having another one of his moments of wisdom and insights

All the other look shocked that some thing that wise came from Tai until Kari bust the bubble with what came next

" Just ignore him hes been staying up late again watching films at least this one came from here for once" said Kari

" How come every thing I say some thing wise or smart you think its cause I been watching to many films late at night" asked Tai

" Cause it normally is because you have been watching to many film, and all the proves is that Ken is the only one that doesn't change what he looks like when hes older" Kari argued back

" Why are you guys fighting so much lately?" asked Yolei

" Kari just upset that I left her to clean the apartment when I went out so when TK got there she looked liked some one had dragged her though a bush backwards" said Tai

" So that's why you looked so raged and that would explain a few thing" said TK

" TK I told you never to say any thing about that again" muttered Kari

" Any way I came up with my own ideas, all that Gennai said was that kouji was related to a digidestined but that doesn't mean that he has to have conscious knowledge of them or the digidestined has to have conscious knowledge that they have some one to be related to, so as kouji is curacy inhabiting the body of a digidestined if he got up to any thing it would be technically Davis fault, so if I was him I wouldn't want to tell anybody that my whole family was started just because of a one night stand" said Tai looking very prod with himself

The other were to shocked to say any thing, that was the sort of thing that Izzy or Joe might have say not Tai, it seems like 'Davis' wasn't the only one not acting like he used to

"What! beneath this calm, sexy exterior beats the heart of a true genius," said Tai in smug fashion

" Ok that's it the world is officially coming to an end, Davis has been replaced by some loner from the future, Tai is saying smart and intelligent things, Izzy theory's are becoming about as useful as a chocolate teapot and Kari is no longer the innocent girl that we all though she was, goodbye world it was nice knowing you" said Joe

" Oh come on don't be like that this is just the normal reason, Izzy a super genius so he thinks of the super genius answers first the ones that are nearly impossible and probably wont ever happen, but as am just a normal guy I think of the most offices answers, all Gennai said was that kouji was related to one of us that just mean genetics so maybe kouji destiny includes starting his own family line, or maybe the only reason hes here is because Davis took over his body and his mind needed some where to go so it just took Davis' empty body" finished Tai giving one of his best goofy smiles

When this was all going on the only other digidestined even those he liked to be called a legendary warrior not involved were also talking but unlike the other they were doing it over kendo praised

" Calm the body forces the mind" said kouji as he preformed a few more mores

"It has been said that what we are never changes but who he are changes constantly" said Ken as he praised his own moves later there would fight but for now it was all focusing the mind

" I beg to different I've been 4 different things since last week, myself, a human wolfman Hybrid digimon in armour, your best friend and lastly a differently wolf type digimon so I would have to disagree on that point" said kouji who has having to concentrated on his moves more cause Davis' body wasn't used to them unlike his own

" But you were always a self conscious living creature is what I meant" said Ken

" Ok then lets fight I read about how good you are meant to be, lets see if your as good as there said you were" said kouji as he got in to a fighting stances

" You seem to have me at a disadvantage already, you know about me but I know nothing of you" said Ken as he to got in to a fighting stances

" Just cause I have the knowledge of how to fight doesn't mean I will be able to use it to its full pretension in this body" relied kouji as the fought started

" Now that we all have a sprit it should make things a lot easier" said takuya as he drop his load of fire wood down

" You say it like we don't all ready now that" said Davis as he to dropped the wood he had been carrying before turning around and walking off again

When he had reached the edge of the clearing there were using as a camp site he turn around momentarily

" If am not back in five minutes…" Davis started to say as the other waited for person with apparently the most exospheres in the digiworld to say, all of them insanely reaching for there d-tector

"Just wait longer" and laughing to himself Davis walked off to find some thing eatable to bring back for every one to eat

" Is it just me or do you all ways expert him to say some thing serious" JP asked Zoë

" Maybe its because most of the time he just stand there and watched and some times says serious thing that we think hes always like that so when he does say silly thing we don't expected it" said Zoë

" Or maybe its cause the first time we meet him he really was serious but then he changed so we still think that he should be serious but most of the time he isn't" said JP

" Guys what are you doing we should be getting the food we have ready for when the other stuff comes so it can be cooked right away" asked Tommy

" Oh we were just talking about how think that Davis should be more serious then he really is" answered JP

" Oh I think that as well I don't know what is it is but I feel like he should be really serious as well, but hes not and some time he acts just like takuya-oniichan and some times hes as smart as bokomon remember what happened last week" said Tommy as the group as there were getting the food ready to cook

" _Hey guys look what I found," said Tommy has he held up the mushrooms for the other to see_

" _Well done little guy you found us some thing to eat apart from all the meat apples" said takuya and he patted him on the back _

" _Yea them a whole field of them just back there we could collect tons of them and then we wouldn't need to look for food for a bit" said Tommy looking happy with his discovery_

" _Pass one here a sec" said Davis, after Tommy had passed him look he looked at it for a bit before handing it back _

" _If theses are what I think there are then I wouldn't eat them if I were you" said Davis as he drop the mushroom back in to Tommy's hat where he was keep them all _

" _Why what do you think there are then?" asked takuya _

" _If am right then these are the famous mushrooms of forgetfulness, once you eat them then all your memoirs will be eased, but I might be wrong so go ahead and try them, I wont if you don't mind I just got my memoirs back and I like to keep it that way" said Davis as he sat down to eat a meat apple_

" _I hear some thing about theses before I think let me check the book" said bokomon _

"_There not much but it says that its meant to be blue with white spots, and it was used by the minors of the devil to destroy hope but not ever any digimon those days know what it meant to look like so how could a human" asked bokomon completely surprised_

" _Its not big deal really Tai told me about them, there were nearly used on him when he was younger, so when we was older he told me about them and now am telling you" said Davis as if it was no big deal _

" _But this record was from thousands of year ago how could any one know about it, this was before the great angel ruled the world before lucemon appeared before the Great War even how could a human any human now some thing like that" bokomon was to shock to think straight no one he had meet before had know more about the digiworld history then him but here was a human that seem to know more then he did _

" _Hey don't get your belt in a know maybe it just that they look the same in my world as there do yours" said Davis _

" Yes if it wasn't for him we might have lost all our memoirs" said Zoë looking thoughtful

" I know what you mean specially since I made a lot of nice one of you Zoë-chan" said JP as he looked at Zoë

" Will you quite doing that" said Zoë as she pushed JP away

" Its not my fault that your so total beautiful" said JP

" No, but its is your fault that you keep bugging me" Zoë

" Dude that guy has more mood swings then you do Zoë" said takuya who was then hit by Zoë for his remark

" How could you say such a thing, am not moody at all, I have the patient of a strait" said Zoë angrily as she continued to hit takuya

" Ok, ok, I give, your not moody now please stop hitting me" bugged takuya as he tried to shield himself from the attack

'(" You act remarkable like kouji most of the time but I know you shouldn't so why do you")' once again Lobomon was invading the private space that was his mind

"(' Maybe am just fed up of acting like people think I should, for once I just want to act the way I feel and not have any thing expected of me')" he had tried ignoring Lobomon but when he did the spirit had a habit of taking over his body and hitting him so in the long run it was just easier to answerer any question that the spirit asked

'(" If you don't want to be in a group then why do you hang around them")' asked Lobomon of course he knew the answerer already having seen every thing in Davis mind when they digivoled together but getting Davis to say it was the important thing

"(' Cause if am not here the probably all get killed')" it was weird talking to the spirit because it wasn't just like a voice in his head, more like some one was actually talking to him but the voice just bypassed his ears and went straight to his brain

'(" With all your knowledge of the digiworld you would make a better leader then the child of fire")' replied lobomon

"(' I don't think so, I think that this time am just going to sit at the sideline and watch some one else come up with the plans and then come alone at the last minute to save there ass when it all goes wrong, I just want to be as far way from being a leader as possible I don't want to be that any more, being a leader hurts in more ways then one')" muttered Davis

'(" You can't run away from destiny")'

"Just leave me alone" shouted Davis this time out load where was before he was talking to Lobomon in his mind

" Davis are you ok, I heard you shouting, are you being attack" called takuya as he ran up

" Am not being attack, but am not fine either" said Davis as he sat on a rock

"What's wrong?" asked takuya as he sat down next to Davis

"Nothing" muttered Davis

" Do you want to talk about it?" takuya asked again

" Not really" replied Davis

" Are we going to talk about it any way?" asked takuya

" Haven't we already started?" replied Davis

" So what's the problem" asked takuya

" The problem is that am a hypocrite" said Davis flatly

" You mean on of those creatures that half eagle half horse" said takuya

" No!" Davis nearly shouted, shocked at the thought that takuya had thought he was a mythological creature

" That's a hippogriff, I mean some one who says one thing but does some thing else, like when your parents say do as I say not as I do" explained Davis

" So what happen then" asked takuya

" My best friend, hes done some terrible horrible things, things so bad you couldn't even image them, things so scary you wouldn't even see them in your worse nightmares, hes killed hundreds of digimon and hurt thousands more, and has tried to killed me on more then one occasion, but when he realised what he had done and stopped I forgive him cause I knew he wasn't evil I could see that even if others couldn't, but then all of a sudden he did some thing that really hurt me and I was to angry over the fact that he had hurt me so much to see pass _my _anger and _my_ pain when he came to me to make a heart felt apologue, it was so easy to forgive him when it was other peoples pain but when it came to mine I just couldn't, and now I've lost him and am here in some other persons body, with a disembody voice in my head that can take over this body when ever it wants and does that a lot to inflict pain on me, all because I was to stubborn to listen to Ken when he came over" Davis explained it all to takuya apart from the reason for why Ken had hurt him, he didn't know if takuya would understand it but it made him feel better talking to some one apart from the spirit of Light, as he waited for takuya to say some thing he pulled kouji hair out of the ponytail and shock it lose but as he did the end flicked over takuya face turning it a very interesting shade of crimson

" Why did you take your hair down" takuya asked softly

" Cause it was digging in to the back of my head, it really gets on my nerves some thing but don't worry I put it back up later or some digimon will come and try to kill us so I digivole and when I become human again it will be back up" said Davis not really noticing takuya's face as it was quite dark in the part there were sitting

" Why is it so easier to solve other peoples problems then it is to solve your own, ever when they're the same problem" asked Davis trying to get takuya back on track

" I think it cause when its some one else problem you can see it from both sides, but when its your problem you can only see your own side making it hard to know what to do" said takuya

" If you guys aren't dead then get back here now before we eat all the food" shouted Zoë

" Why is it that every where I go there an evil blonde" Davis muttered mostly to himself

" Am going back are you coming" asked takuya as he started back

" Sure it's not like their any food here" said Davis as there walked back to the group

" This so unfair, hes aloud to do what ever he wants with my body and it doesn't matter to his life but I can't do any thing cause it will change my life and the world I know, if I could get my hands on him right now I…" the rest of the sentient was lost in a growl as kouji took another swipe at the rock, both he and Ken had gone in to the digiworld after kouji temper was pushed to braking point by so many people asking where 'Davis' leant to fight so well

" Yes, but if you could he would be in your body so what would you do really apart from shouting at him for having your body and probably questioning him about if hes been looking after your body in the way you like" asked Ken

" He better not be trashing my body, or so help me I leave the others to die and go back home" kouji muttered more to himself then any one

" Any way no one said life was going to be fair" said Ken from a rock further away from Kouji's

" No one said I have to live more then one" remarked kouji as he continued to turn the bolder in to rubble

" No one said I have to take over my brother life either" said Ken softly but kouji still turn confused blue eyes on him

" What?"

" Nothing, go back to your rock, attacking inanimate objects is the best way to relive pent up rage and energy" said Ken in his normal tone

" Guys we have a problem" said takuya as he stood up he was currently as Agnimon and in the middle of a fight

" What more of a problem then the fact that gigasmon is total beating us," remarked JP as he also stood up

" Or that gigasmon just eat my spirit" asked Zoë who was hiding be hide a rock with bokomon and Neemon

" Yes" said takuya as he was looking at something in the distant

" What on earth could be more important then z-chan losing her spirit?" asked JP

" How about the fact that Davis has gone total over board with his new beast spirit?" asked takuya as he pointed to the new approaching digimon

" Well takuya has at least got one thing right, that is indeed the beast spirit of light kendogarurumon, but why do you think that he has lose control" asked bokomon with his book open to the page on the beast sprits, the new digimon was a metal wolf type digimon white with blue stripers and two gold blades on his back

" Oh I say the fact that his eyes are glowing white and have no pupils, and the fact that hes running full out at us and growling like we the emery might be why," said takuya as he watched kendogarurumon apportioning

"(' There was some thing I was meant to be doing but I can't quite remember what it was')" Davis though fuzzily

'(" The only thing you need to remember is to relates and enjoy your self ever thing you want is there for now")' kendogarurumon growled softly at him,

"(' But am sure there was, I some times hear a name or remember a face, I was meant to do some thing, have to go some where')" came Davis fussy though again he had a fait memory about hearing voices in your head not being a good thing but it wasn't strong enough to make him think any harder about what was going on

Why'll this was going on kendogarurumon was winning the fight with gigasmon but in the end he had only won by knowing gigasmon after the side of a cliff, but with the warrior of earth temporally defeated kendogarurumon now turned his attention on to the other warrior, the way there had afford being attack before was by staying out of the way of kendogarurumon but now there were the new targets

" What do you think we should do then" asked Tommy

" Well you know the saying attack is the best form of defence so lets attack" said takuya

" We couldn't last again one beast spirit what makes you think that we can last again a different one" asked JP

" Cause we not trying to defeat him this time just wear him out until he turns back to a human" said takuya unfortunately it turned out that they were running out of energy a lot faster then the beast spirit was

" Looks like I got here just in time then" said a new green digimon who had just arrived

" We kind of busy right now can you come back and try to kill us later" asked takuya

" Am not here to kill you" said the new digimon

" Who is he any way?" asked Zoë

Just as she did her digivice started to beep as she pulled it from her pocket it started to tell her about the new mon

Stingmon, this armed bug digimon may not look like much, but he's spiking strike can really pack a punch

" So then stingmon if you were not sent to kill us then why are you here" asked JP as they avoided another attack

" Would you believe am here to help Davis" said stingmon

" That's only half of the problem" said a new voice as yet another new digimon turned up this one looked like a Kitsune and a wolf had merged. Where the Fox was elegant, certain areas were showed with muscular sections of the Wolfish torso, and around her gold coloured eyes on her fox faced mask were blue flames and in one gloved hand held by clewed finger was a long gold staff which ended with a ring at the top in side you could kind of see the face of a fox and wolf many other ring were looped though the main one and gigged together when ever the staff was moved

" Oh great ever more company" said takuya sarcastically as he just missed having his arm cut off by the blades on kendogarurumon back, which had fanned out to the side

" So what are you here for" asked Zoë

" Am here to help my brother sort of" said the new digimon

" So who your brother" asked JP

" Kendogarurumon of course, let me introduces myself I am KendoSakuyamon kitsune wolf, warrior priest" said KendoSakuyamon as she browed

" If you're here to help your brother to control the seemingly worthless human inside of him then your have to go though me first" said stingmon as he got in to a defence stands

" I explain every thing in a moment just let me fix one thing first" said KendoSakuyamon as she ran in to the fight just before she reached kendogarurumon she jumped up bring the staff be hide her head then with both hands on the staff slammed the point down on to the ground shouting

" Talisman seal"

From where the staff hit the ground a huge talisman spend out on the ground catching kendogarurumon completely in it, freezing him dead in his track

" And just you be glad I didn't use my sphere on you" muttered KendoSakuyamon in that tone that sibling always use on each other the other looked on with shock and ore as she walked back to where she was before

" Don't worry he can't move until I release him so you can all turn back to normal" said KendoSakuyamon smugly, and as suggested the rest devolved back to there human forms

" Do I ever want to know what you just did" asked takuya

" I just used half an attack on him, the full attack is Talisman sphere, which after ensnaring an opponent in the seal stopping them from attacking or escaping, it releases a powerful sphere of energy, infecting huge amounts of damage and leaving there data ready for me to take, but as hes my brother I would never attack him so I just sealed him in the seal" explained KendoSakuyamon

"But what are we going to do about Davis we can't just leave him like that" asked JP as he looked over at the beast spirit, who you could tell just by looking in his eyes that he was imagining all the way he could rip them apart

" The only reason we have this problem is cause Davis was never meant to have my brother spirit, he shouldn't ever be here" said KendoSakuyamon darkly

" Of course he shouldn't be here, he should be at home, and we have not idea why hes here, so until he back home we just got to help make sure that he doesn't kill himself or kouji" said stingmon in a tone that might not have been as dark as KendoSakuyamon but it still had a Sharpe edge to it

" Ok firstly Davis can probably hear every thing that is going on but"

" Won't be able to see any thing until hes get more control"

" So we got to give him some thing worth listening to so that he knows that some thing is going on around"

" But first we have to get my brother to relinquish control over the boy"

" So that Davis can get control over the spirit"

" But only to protect himself and the other"

" Of course to keep himself and the other safe until him finds a way to get home"

Both stingmon and KendoSakuyamon were obvious thinking the same thing because even those they kept interrupting each other what there said make sense

" See in how you both seem to know what your doing, doesn't look like you need us then" said takuya

"No, because you don't know any thing about Davis or kendogarurumon, so you might as well just sit there on the side lines cling to your digivice and let us digimon do all the work" said stingmon, but it sounded like it had been some thing that some else had said and he was just repeating it

" Davis I know you can hear me even if your not listening, which is very unlike you, I know you used to listen to every one ever if there didn't know you were" started stingmon

" Brother you're going to listen to me and you're going to listen right now" her wolf temper showing though the way her voice was becoming a growl

" I know that you miss Ken but that no reason to let some one control your mind" started stingmon

" How would you know Ken, if Davis is from some where else then so would his best friend" asked takuya

" Ken was my partner, not that any one would know what that means any more" said stingmon in a sad tone

"('What all the noise that going on out there')" came Davis hazy question

'("Its nothing important")' said kendogarurumon who still had control

"(' Ken, Ken is important')" said Davis softly he couldn't quite remember who or what Ken was but he knew that the name was important

'(" Of course Kens important but what there saying is nothing important")' replied kendogarurumon softly it was important to keep the boy happy for now

" Brother are you listening to me in there, you remember long ago when are ancestors protected the digital world, we promised to always protect it and in return our soul were placed in sprits in stead of a digiegg, so that we would always remember the emery and how to fight it if the need arose, so when we were need again we all chose who we wanted to have our power, so there was an unexpected glitch and his spirit went proof some where but that doesn't mean you have the right to be controlling this poor boys mind" shouted KendoSakuyamon she was total pissed, her brother should have been happy that he didn't have to spend the rest of his life stuck in that spirit under those states

" Davis you never let people control your mind before why start now, you never let people tell you what you should think about any thing and all way did what you wanted ever if other didn't like it, so you shouldn't let the spirit tell you what to think just cause it easier that way" they were only two other that knew Davis better then he did but one wasn't in this world and he didn't know where the other was right now so that meant he was the best mon for the job

"(' I always used to have a mind of my own I never fought the darkness and evil because I hated it, I only fought it to protect the one I cared for and that made me stronger")' Davis said this thought even though he didn't know where it came from but it feel important

"Brother I know he is not the one you chose, and that your upset with the fact that your chosen isn't here but its not hes fault that hes here, if it was up to the kid he would probably be home right now and kouji would be here, but how much control do humans have over there destiny any way, they have one chose do they want it or not and once they chose it, that's it and they stuck in it until the end no matter what happens, he has a good heart and a kind soul so stop being so stubborn and help the poor kid" KendoSakuyamon was angry and when she was angry she was prone to violets, if he didn't see sense soon she was going to knock some sense in to him the hard but fun way, well hard for him fun for her

'(" You are not who I chose, I don't need to submit to you")' the shape tone and the fact that kendogarurumon was trying to keep his essences away from Davis instead of smothering him like before snapped him out of the traces he was in

"(' Your not exactly my chose either, so am not just going to roll over and submit either")' replied Davis in a hearse tone

Outside the only indication that any thing was happening was the fact that kendogarurumon eyes kept changing colour, one moment they were glowing white, the next they were golden and looked just like KendoSakuyamon and then there flash to brown and look almost human

" May I ask, what the hell is going on here!" asked takuya from where he was sitting and watching

" Its simple really" started bokomon

"White for when my brother is controlling the human" said KendoSakuyamon

" Golden for when the human is controlling the spirit" bokomon carried on

' And brown for when hes just being himself' thought stingmon though he didn't tell any one

This carried on for a few minutes and it looked like the spirit had won cause hes eyes had stayed white for longer then before after it had started, but then it faded into gold and stayed liked that, when KendoSakuyamon and every one else were sure that Davis was know in control of the spirit, she lifted her staff spun it around over her head a few time then struck it on the ground, when the tip hit the ground the seal that was imprisoning kendogarurumon disappeared just as suddenly as it appeared when his body was free he collapsed on the ground his body was then covered in blue digicode at which point stingmon darted forward and caught the human form as he fell out of the digicode

" Don't worry Davis I got you," said stingmon softly,

' So this is kouji Minamoto, warrior of light in the flesh, but not in spirit'

" Well my job done, am heading off now maybe I see you around some time" and with that KendoSakuyamon disappeared in a rain fall of rose petals

" Come on we should head out just cause we didn't come to kill you doesn't mean other digimon wont" said stingmon as he stood up spending his wings

" Hey who died and made you boss" complained takuya

" Fine! You don't have to come you can stay here but am taking Davis some where save" said stingmon as he took off in to the sky still holding Davis in his arms

" On second thought he is a digimon so hes lives around here and will know good places to camp so let fellow him for now" said takuya as he looked at the others then ran off following stingmon

" When we first got here bokomon told us that hes never seen a human before, or heard about them being in the digiworld before, so how would you know Davis then" asked takuya when they had all stopped for the night in a safer spot

" What would the point be in explaining it to you, you wouldn't understand any way" stingmon asked back, he had been watching over Davis ever since they had stopped

" How do you know I wont I understand unless you tell me" asked takuya

" Are all humans this stubborn or just the ones I met?" asked stingmon but this though was mostly to himself

" Why can't you just tell me" takuya asked again

" Ok seen as how you're not going to stop asking I tell you" replied stingmon

" Am all ears talk away, and its not like we got any where to go and the other are all doing other things" said takuya sitting and wait for stingmon to start the digiworld fascinated him

" A very long time ago the digiworld wasn't ruled by any digimon but it was guard by a digimon, he had to one: make sure the digimon stayed save, two: that the digiworld didn't get destroyed and three: that no one tried to control it, but as always darkness like to control so it tried to control the digiworld, I don't know much about this time bokomon probably has more about it in his book, but it all worked out in the end and the balance was returned, but it never stays like that, and more evil digimon tried to take over the digiworld but there has always been a good force strong enough to stop it and restore the balance, one of the times I was there I couldn't do any thing about it but sit and watch as the digiworld fall down around me but later I was one of the key part in saving it" stingmon took a pause to collect his breath unfortunately leader aren't know for waiting

" Not that hearing about digiworld world history isn't fascinating but what does this have to do with Davis," asked takuya

" Inpatient much! Am sure it's all in the book why don't you go read it," said stingmon shapely

" You think I haven't tried that already it's all in digicode," replied takuya

" So then if you want to hear about Davis, just shut up and listen, I spent a large part of my life with him and Ken so I know nearly every thing about him, you've only know him for a few weeks and that's only the stuff that he wants you to see," stingmon took another pause and takuya wisely kept his mouth shut

"You don't know how when he smiles it light up his whole face and makes you feel like smiling as well, or for some unknown reason he makes every one around him happy, or how his logic is so weird that it always work and he can think around every problem and find a lop hole in any thing if he needs to, how he can be a brainless idiot one moment, and a genius philosopher the next, or how he seem to radiate this feeling that you can trust him ever if you never met him before you just know you can trust him" said stingmon softly

" So if hes really like that, what happened?" asked takuya

" A flame can only flicker so many times before it goes out, just remember that" said stingmon as if trying to make a point

" What suppose to mean" asked takuya confused

" Just be glad that I haven't been total curative with you," replied stingmon smugly

"Here another one for you, why does he always pass out after he digivole" asked takuya

" Ask any digimon and there tell you how much energy it takes to digivole ever more if what you digivole in to isn't completely under your control, and because Davis shouldn't control the sprits of light so he can't, so it drains him of his energy, and sleeping is how humans regain they energy, that and eating till they stuffed, but we don't have stacks of food in the digiworld, well not free food any way so just let him rest for now, nothing bad is going to happen while am here" replied stingmon

" It must be kind of nice to know that they always going to be some one watching your back for you" said takuya

Stingmon was just about to say some thing in reply when Davis stirred in his arms and opened piecing blue eyes

' I've seen eyes like that before but where' thought stingmon as the blue eyes forced, then an image of a digimon floated back In to his mind of a humanoid wolf mostly blue but with bits of light and a pair of bright blue eyes that could give you the coldest death glare ever, so even his digimon form understood the concept of eyes being the windows to the soul, if the other knew they were really kouji eyes they probably would have gone nuts with that piece of information" while stingmon was thinking all of this the blue eyes had come in to force on him

" I used to have a friend just like you," said an unfamiliar voice softly to stingmon and after looking down he realise it was Davis talking to him

" What, you think just cause you look different I wont be your friend any more" said stingmon, he knew that Davis had been believing the idea that this was a different realty so he though that he wouldn't think it was him

" Your really him, the mon who is Ken partner, my best friend's partner and my partner's best friend" asked Davis still softly

" Well I ant the Easter bunny" said stingmon as he dedigivoled back in to a form that was easier to handle while talking to humans as his champion form was all most double the size of the kids, but he had digivoled back to Wormmon he didn't look the same as last time he had seen him, his skin was a few shads lighter then it had been before and his blue eyes were no longer as bright as there had been but there did hold more wisdom

" Oh god you have no idea how glad I am to see you" cried Davis as he tired to crush Wormmon to death in a hug

" Davis please loosen your grip am not as young as I used to be" said Wormmon, his voice was strained because he couldn't breath very well

" I though I was in another diminution and I had no idea how I was going to get home, so you have no idea how glad I am to see a friendly face, even if it is green" said Davis as a few tears rolled down his cheeks

" I know you feel that way which is why I came" said Wormmon softly

" Am just glad they some one here I know" said Davis softly

" Come on lets go some where move private like over by that lake" said Wormmon

" Sure sounds good I don't want the other listening in on the rest of my life" as he up and started walking but turned around, where he could see that Wormmon was struggling

" Can I have a little help please I haven't been in this form for a long time" asked Wormmon still trying to get all his legs to work properly

" Sure you can" said Davis as he went back and pick him up

" Have you ever really looked at your reflection" asked Wormmon softly

" Not really I mean I only just got my own reflection back after before, and then all of a sudden am here" said Davis

" Why not look, what do you see?" asked Wormmon as Davis looked at his reflection in the water

" Nothing much" was the answerer

" Well I see some one who looks a lot like our Ken, with longer darker hair and blue eyes instead of violet" said Wormmon wisely still looking at the reflection

" How come I couldn't see that" asked Davis as he reached out to touch the image but as his finger touch the water, ripples destroyed the image

" Because some times it take different eyes to see what you really have and to tell you about them" answered Wormmon

" But I do have different eyes, these are Kouji's eyes" said Davis

"I know, but your still looking thought them, I meant different as in not the ones you're using," explained Wormmon

" That sounds like some thing I would say" replied Davis

" Well when you hang around with some one a long time things rub off on you," answered Wormmon

" Wormmon will you stay with us tonight as a guard I feel better if I knew we had some one that could protect us that didn't have to digivole, and to have some one that knows how to fight cause am sure none of us do" asked Davis as there both returned to camp

" of course Davis, but just remember that not every thing will be as you remember it" said Wormmon as if trying to warn him about some thing

" well I kind of guess that when every one started turning in to digimon" said Davis

so Wormmon digivoled and both went back to camp Wormmon in his champion form and Davis smiling which every one though looked so wrong on kouji face.. but what the hey not like any one could do any thing about it

morning came along with a last request from Davis asking stingmon to do some thing for him

" please just one spiking strike and then most of my troubles will be over" asked Davis holding out his ponytail it was offence what he wanted stingmon to do

" how many times do I have to tell you, no! am not going to cut off kouji ponytail for you" said stingmon

"PLEASE!" begged Davis one more time

" No, kouji didn't trash your body so show him some respect and don't trash his," replied stingmon

" ok I promise, see around some time" Davis asked

" Of course you will it may be here it may not, but your definitely see me" said stingmon

" you've been hanging out with Gennai to much" said Davis with a smile

" good bye Davis" said stingmon as he got ready to leave

" let's not say good bye, let's just say see ya later" replied Davis

" sure, see ya later Davis" said stingmon and with that he took off

Tak: and it's done

Bgato: chapter 5 done and dusted

Tak: and as a little something I want to dedicate this chapter as a late Christmas gift to one of my fav fan writers, who made a star appears in this chapter, you know her, you love her, you were probably screaming blue murder when her fiction was taken down

Bgato: I know I was

Tak: the one, the only, KendoSakuyamon, _bows as people applause in the back round_

Bgato: or kendo to her friends

Tak: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I don't know when the next chapter will be out but hopefully it will be more like the ep cause I have this one

Bgato: and hopefully I get her to write a new chapter of lost courage as well


	6. future telling, past reading

Tak: well here we are again at the start of another chapter

Bgato: yea and now takky has seen the whole of series 4 she can make the story a bit more true to the show then before

Tak: and I had some great ideas for more chapters which I didn't have planed before

Bgato: but they are then and this is now

Tak: which means on with the chapter

Chapter 6 future telling, past reading

" What am I going to do with you guys, I can't leave you alone for 30 minute without you guys getting in to trouble and you lost a spirit after every thing you went though to get it and you lost it" said Davis as they went over any thing he might have missed when he was having his battle with kendogarurumon

" Its not like I planed for it to happen I wanted to save Tommy's spirit," replied Zoë

" Gain one spirit, lose another I hope this isn't how it's going to continue" said Davis

"What is your problem Davis, you be going crazy if you spirit was stolen," shouted JP

" They not **my** sprits" shouted Davis

" Oh yea I keep forgetting" said JP softly

" Yea every one seems to be forgetting am not fricking kouji" shouted Davis as he stormed off

" We should continue on to the forest terminal" suggested takuya

" How could you even think about that when we need to get z-chan her spirit back" replied JP

" Well I suggested that you make up with the one guy who has **a** beast spirit before we leave" said bokomon, at which every one turned to look at JP

" What why is every one looking at me" asked JP

" Well you were the one to get him upset" said Zoë

" But I wouldn't now what to stay, like am sorry I though that you owned the sprits of light but its can't of hard not to think of them as yours when you're the one coming out of them at the end of the fight" said JP

" Fine I go talk to him then, try not to get in to trouble when am away" said takuya as he went off to find Davis

After five maybe ten minutes looking takuya finally found Davis sitting with his back ageist a tree

" You ok" asked takuya softly he knew it wasn't the most intelligent thing to say but he couldn't think of any thing else

" I want a go home, I want a eat food that taste like what it looks like, I want to sleep in my own bed in my own clothes cuddling my own partner" muttered Davis as he looked up and it was clear to see that tears were running down his face

' Why is it that seeing him cry affects me so much' takuya though to himself, and a voice answered one from the darkness that's be hide your eyes

'But its not him is it, its not him that affects you, its seeing tears on kouji face that affects you, because your just like all the other you think of him as kouji even though hes not'

' I do not need another voice in my head, quit it' takuya told the voice but nothing replied

" Am sure it would be ok for you to call them your sprits after all you are the one using them" said takuya

"But I not a child of light I shouldn't be able to control his wolf sprits I nearly couldn't control the beast one and what would have happened if the other digimon weren't there I probably would have killed you all" said Davis

" Come on we need your help child of light or not, us digidestined have to stick together, right?" asked takuya

" Sure what ever lets go" said Davis as he got up and wiped his tears off on his sleeves then started to walk back to way he came

" Ok guys we back," said takuya as he walked back in to the clearing followed by Davis

" Look Davis am sorry ok, but presentation is nine tenth of the law so if you possess the sprits of light doesn't that mean they yours, at least for now any way" said JP

" I guess if you look at it that why, but am only using them to protect me they never be my partner" said Davis before he turned and walked off and learned again a tree

" Am sorry I couldn't be much help and that's its all my fault we're in this mess" said Tommy sadly

" Its not you fault these things happen ok" said takuya trying to make him feel better

" I suggest that we go see shamanmon he can see the future, and is very good at fortune telling, he can tell us how to get back Zoë spirit back and then we can head to the forest terminal" said bokomon wisely

' Stupid wolf sprits, why did they have to be wolfs, like I really wanted to be reminded of Matt at a time like this' Davis thought bitterly to himself

It wasn't long before the group lead by bokomon turned up at a place that look like a small fair lots of tents had been put up around the base of a large temple like building, loads of digimon were walking about around the tents with other voice shouting about different types of fortune telling as the other drifted off to listen to different digimon talk to them about the future Davis carried on toward the temple like building he didn't really care what the future held if it wasn't a hot bath in his own home

" Hey kid I know what you want" called a soft voice

" No one know what I want and its not some stupid fortune telling" said Davis not looking up

" You are a miracle within yourself" said the voice again

" What" asked Davis shouted at what this digimon was saying only to look in to the golden eyes of the cat like digimon in front of him,

" You are the miracle with the light," said bastemon just as softly as before

Her tent was like the classic sort of fortune teller they had back on earth, it was a midnight blue with gold stars and here and they a paw print in sliver glitter, Davis remember how some times people called the things they looked in a 'fish bowl' well the item places in front of the digimon really was, a few colour fish were swimming in it, the sort he had only seen a few times when gomamon had done his marching fishes attack

" Who are you I don't believe I know your type" asked Davis now interested

"Am bastemon, and you are the creator of miracle" said bastemon, as she brushed a piece of long red hair out of her eyes with a clawed hand

She looked at lot more human then some of the other digimon around her face was nearly perfect to a humans with a purple vale covering the lower half, well apart from the cat like nose, the long hair that ran down her shoulder and nearly reaching the ground with a blue gem attacked only parted to go around two long cat ears,

A very human chest meant that no matter what language you spoke you wouldn't have any daunts what so ever about her being female including brail, but this is where the likeness stopped her arms were black with gold bangles unlike the rest of her skin which had been pink, her legs were long and muscular and coloured like a cheaters, two black tail swag be hide her with more bangles on them

" How did you know that?" asked Davis

" I can see it in your aura, you're surrounded by a golden glow its represent your inner power but if what I hear is right then you should be the warrior of light which means you should have an aura of white with just a hint of blue, but yours is defiantly golden like the summer sun" said bastemon

" So do you know how I can get home" asked Davis quietly

" The strongest among us are the ones that have gone in to the darkness and come out the other side, you have only just entered the darkness you have a long way to go before you can leave and go back" replied bastemon

" Don't try using my own saying ageist me, how do I get home if you ever know" asked Davis

" To reach your home which is so far away from here you must take two steps forward in order to back one step back" replied bastemon

After this bit Davis patience was stretched to nearly breaking point so he tried once more to get a straight answer

" Can you just tell me what I have to do to leave here and get back home again" asked Davis slowly trying not to get angry

" You will leave only when you do not want to" was the vague reply

Asked any of the people that knew Davis and they tell you that he had the patient of a strait, but even strait have they limits and Davis had reached his, with reflects that had been shaped by the many battles he had been in he reached out and grab bastemon around the neck

" Am sick of all this crept crap, just give me a straight answer already" growled Davis as he started to tighten his hold around the digimon neck

" They are no straight answers in life only question" said bastemon ever softer then before

" Quit it already, am at the end of my rope already, I haven't had a bath in 3 weeks, I haven't eaten in 4 days and to top it all off every keeps calling me the fucking child of light" at this point Davis pulled some thing from his pocket and held it next to bastemon neck

" This stone isn't very shape and am sure it couldn't kill you, but am sure as the fact that I shouldn't be here that it will hurt a hell of a lot, I've offend wondered do digimon bleed, let find out together shale we or there the other chose as you heard I can control the power of the sprits of light so what you got to ask yourself is do you think you can run away faster then I can digivole" said Davis in a sadistic way which he had heard the kaizer use many a time when they were fighting and to emphasises the point he brought the edge closer to her throat

" You will only leave this world and get back home when you're truly happy about being a digidestined, not just yourself as a digidestined but being a digidestined not matter what you look like and are willing to do any thing your destiny needs then your go home but I have a feeling that would be for a long time" choked out bastemon

" Hurry up Davis we all going to see shamamon" Takuya voice shouted from some where nearly the temple

" See that wasn't so hard now was it" said Davis in his normal tone as he let go of bastemon and ran off to meet with the other

" Note to self never give advice to an human you know could kill you if provoked" bastemon said looking at her fish, who only bubbled in reply

" Near configuration experience really make me hungry" said bastemon as she put a paw in the bowl and called out a fish which she put in her mouth a moment or two later she pulled out the skeleton

" Where were you any way?" asked takuya

" I was just talking with one of the digimon, she seemed really nice" replied Davis

The group arrived at the base of the building where shamanmon was meant to be

" Why are we hear bokomon all these digimon are fake" asked JP as they entered the building

" Have a little faith please I do know what am doing, shamanmon is the real thing" replied bokomon as they walked inside

" Shamanmon I call upon your wisdom, your insight and basally well to ask you for two cents of all advice" bokomon said to the digimon standing at the end of the room

" Who calls upon shamanmon" asked the digimon

"Warily traveller in need of guides from the universe" replied bokomon

" Oh your get guides alright" said shamanmon as he started to turn around

" Wait a minute I remember you" said takuya pointing at the digimon

" Your one of those nasty goblimon from the wind factory!" said Zoë

" Come on you guys let get him" said Tommy

" No, no, no shamanmon is one of the good guys" said bokomon waving his arms around like a mad mon

" You should be very careful ahead, you face much danger, you will come up against a fore you have faced before, but this fore he has a friend adding him, so in fighting him you will find your friend is a fore" said shamanmon dancing around

" I don't buy" said Takuya not looking impressed

" Then listen to this" started shamanmon sounding angry

" The greatest test will be faced by your two" said shamanmon pointed his cub at Takuya and Tommy

" This test has the power to destroy you all, if your not careful" said shamanmon getting really close to takuya and Tommy and sounding more serious then he had since they been here

" Hey come back" said Tommy as shamanmon turned to walk away

" Yea we don't want to get destroyed" takuya called as well

" Then remember who you are" started shamanmon as he started to dance again

" And trust in each other and your friendship" finished shamanmon

"I don't like the sound of that" said Tommy softly

" And you" started shamanmon now pointing at Davis

" You have travelled a long way without ever know it, and will continue to travel for a long time, but no matter how far you run you will never out run your destiny and soon it will shine though and your be history" said shamanmon

But before an one could question he about what he just said the whole building started to shake and they was a lot of commotion from out side, so when every one could walk again they all rusted outside

" Right run for it" called JP as he and the other ran out of the temple

" Oh wow big friend" said takuya as he saw grumblemon stand on top of a huge digimon

" That's golemon, hes made manly form stone and with an attack of Sulphur Plume that makes him a emery that you don't want to mess with" Davis told the group before bokomon ever had a change to open his book, but which left every one looking at him with a weird look

" What! you act like I never seen digimon before I have come across this sort and a lot other you know" muttered Davis in his defence

"Grumblemon back with big angry surprise for little spirit kids" said grumblemon

" Just remember what you have been told and you will prevail" shamanmon called after them

" Oh save me" muttered neemon

" Just give me a minute" said takuya reaching for his d-dector

Just then golemon attacked as every one was jumping away from the attack takuya shouted

" Ok minute over"

And JP takuya and Tommy all spirit evoled but before Davis had a change to evolve grumblemon uncorked a little bottle and though red dust all over the ground with a

" Me don't think so"

" What's going on I can't move" said Davis as he was stuck inside a glowing red pentagram

" Sorry kendogarurumon no play today you no move until grumblemon say so" said the evil warrior

The battle continued you on even though Davis couldn't fight, with kumamon and beetlemon started taking the lead in attacking

" Uh oh" muttered JP softly when it turn out his head on attack hadn't done any thing

"Sulphur Plume" with that one attack he got both kumamon and beetlemon forcing them back with the power of the blow

" Please tell me that not the best you can do" mocked grumblemon

" My turn" said takuya as he took aim for his attack

His attack had more effete on golemon then others but so did the sulphur plume on him

" You can do it just work together" shouted Zoë from the side lines with bokomon and neemon

" Enough you finished, you surrender spirits now or be destroyed big time" said grumblemon sounding bored

" Boy would I like to shut that guy up" said takuya

"Yea me two" agree JP

" You know I liked to help but am sort of stuck here" shouted Davis from side the pentagram where he was still being held unable to move

Deciding to go with Zoë idea all three of the fighter combined they attacks, which seemed to be working until grumblemon stepped in to the fight and slide evolved to gigasmon

" Now myself me fix you," said gigasmon

Kumamon was unlucky enough to get caught up in gigasmon attack causing his data ring to appeal alone with his spirit which gigasmon took

" Me have two now" said gigasmon

" Get out of they you guys" shouted Zoë as gigasmon was about to use an attack on them but at this point the temple exploded and a new digimon appealed out of it and started to attack gigasmon, when Tommy noticed the new digimon he ran off scared to stand with Zoë and the digimon

" What is that thing" asked takuya

" What you mean other then bad news" replied JP

" Now just hold on that thing maybe on our side" said bokomon

" Ok by some how I don't think so" said takuya

" Who ever he is he seems very upset" said neemon

" Maybe not" curetted neemon when the new digimon stared to laugh

Suddenly golemon appeared from underground and started to drag the new digimon down with him

" You go bye now" said gigasmon

But with the help of it powerful wings the new digimon pulled itself and golemon out of the ground and into the air

" Quick lets get out of here" suggested JP

With a powerful attack from the gun on it arms golemon let go and fell back to the ground but the only thing that hit was the metal mask, which was soon crusted under foot by the new mon, when gigasmon saw that the new mon was heading for him he dived under ground with a

" I go bye now"

But the new mon wasn't going to let that happen and though his arm in the hole to catch him at which point Davis was released from the trap and moved away, but gigasmon got away which just seemed to make the new mon ever madder

" Oh man" muttered takuya

" Hes really strong" said Tommy

" To strong" said Davis as he came up to the group

" If he come after us there's no way we can beat him" said Zoë

" Right time to go" said bokomon as he turned and push every one along

" Agnimon come on" said JP as he turned to leave also

" yea" said takuya as he to started to turn

" shamanmon" muttered takuya as he turned back around to face the digimon

" Agnimon what are you doing" asked JP when it turned out that takuya was going right towards the digimon

" Don't worry shamanmon I can help you" said takuya, at which point the digimon busted in to flames

" Agnimon" called bokomon, when he only just missed getting hit by a flaming tail, at which point takuya started to attack the digimon but was getting seriously beat up, but for some reason the new mon stopped attacking so takuya got in a few good blows and the data ring was revealed

" Now to free shamanmon" said takuya as he scanned the data with his d-tector, but after he did so some thing weird happen

" Some things wrong" said JP

And right before they very eyes Agnimon was transformed in to the other digimon

" Holy sock" shouted neemon as he shook all over

" For once I complexly agree with you" muttered bokomon

" Oh no, takuya! no" said Zoë as she watched the digimon bust in to flames again

" It seems that the beast spirit has presented him" said bokomon sadly, at which point he turned on them

" Takuya it's me" said JP, but that didn't seem to stop him from attacking

" Take cover every one" said bokomon as he pushed every one away

" Takuya, that's JP," shouted Davis, which only meant that now he was the one about to be attacked

" Fine" and with that he brought out his d-tector

"Execute beast spirit evolution" shouted Davis as he scanned the sphere of data on his d-tector, as soon as he had digivoled in to kendogarurumon he had the fire beast full attention

" You guys this is crazy, think about what your doing" said JP from where he had been thrown

" Davis, takuya, stop this" said JP as he stood between the two beast

tbc

Tak: oh cool my first really cliff hanger

Bgato: well not for any one who seen the show

Tak: shut it _hits muse over the back of the head_

Bgato: meanly

Tak: and your point is

Bgato: nothing Scotty

Tak: I told you never to call me that

Bgato: touchy


	7. beast v beast

Tak: I went to a amine and mage evening today and it was so great I had so much fun and I looked just like takky it took ages to make the costume but I was very pride with how it turned out and I was so inspired by the end I decide to write the next chapter

Bgato: wish I could get her to write that quickly they should have mange evening more often

'' Thoughts

"" talking

'("")' spirits to human

"('')" human to spirits

Chapter 7 beast v beast

Kouji was bored, again! and this wasn't the normal boredom that you can stop by just reading a book or playing a game or leaving the house for a few hours, no this was the deep sort of boredom which makes you unable to move cause your so bored, a boredom so deep that no matter what you think of or what other suggest they all sound boring, your so bored you don't even have the energy to get up and find some thing to stop you being bored, and that was how Kouji was like right now,

He had done every thing, well every thing he could do without giving away the fact that he wasn't really Davis, he had tired up Davis' room, which had taken a few days, then read every thing the Motomiya owed plus then some, cause he had been to the library at least three different times since he had been here, after making sure Davis' room was tired he had moved on to the rest of the apartment

Which of course alerted the other Motomiya member but when ever he was asked why he was doing it he just answered it was for the school project to act like some one else, so as he had never done it before it was why he was doing it now, if fact he had probably become the living embodiment of the phase 'bored to death'

Even his dreams were boring, he was never one for having fascinating dream, but now he either didn't dream any thing at all or dream of just days when he done things as himself, though something he had to admit he did dream about when he had been in the digiworld, they would all start differently but would all end the same with the burette looking down at him with that same idiotic grin his hand outstretched offending to give him a hand up but the dream always failed away before he ever had a change to find out what his name was so most of the time he would just think of him as honoo, as he opened his eyes and starred at the table he saw a new book

'modoka must have left it there' though Kouji as he reached over for it

(an sorry I don't know what Davis parents are called at least that is an actual Japanese name)

" A philosophy of boredom" was the title of the book, it had a simple cover just grey with a paper airplane on it

'That desirables my life perfectly right now' though kouji as he flipped the book open this managed to hold his attention for a few hours as he read though it but after he was done he was still bored at this point modoka had decided that her 'son' had been indoors to much

" Davis I don't care if you fault this assignment or not but you've been in inside to much already so here 20 quad go do some thing why not go visit ken you haven't seen him in a while" said modoka as she pulled her 'son' of the sofa in the sitting room and pushed him toward the door

" Ok mum but first I want to get some thing from my room" said Kouji as he walked back in to his room and grab a bag

" Am going out if you want to join me get in the bag" said Kouji to Chibimon as he picked up 'his' D3 and d-termail with out much though Chibimon climbed in to the bag, and with it slog over one shoulder and cash in pocket he leave the apartment

Kouji did in fact head over to ken place because he was the only one he could talk to with out waning to kill them and also cause he never asked about the future but unlike most he didn't take the train over he just walked which you think might be mad but when your as bored as Kouji was you would do any thing to use up the time

Kouji was not the only person who hadn't left there apartment for ages ken was also spending a lot of his time indoors but he's was for a different, he didn't have anything to leave for so was now spending manly hours feeling depressed and listening to music in his room with the hope that soon or later Davis was going to come back he just had to wait long enough

_If I could turn back time _

_If I could find a way _

_I'd take back those words that hurt you, and you'd stay _

_I don't know why I did the things _

_I did I don't know why I said the things I said _

_Love's like a knife it can cut deep inside Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes _

_I didn't really mean to hurt you  
I didn't wanna see you go  
I know I made you cry_

' But this time it really is my fault if I hadn't of push Davis away and made him leave then we wouldn't have gotten in that fight later on and we both be happy here together, I need to stop thinking some much if I had just let myself be together with Davis then I wouldn't be here right now, I wish I could go back to that moment and stop it from happening' though ken lying face down on the bed

Unfortunately the one person he most wanted to see but also the one he was avoiding just had to be right outside his room right now

" I know it has been a long time hasn't it where does the time go" said Kouji to Mrs Ichijouji trying to sounds happy

" Do you know what's wrong he seem to be really upset" asked Mrs Ichijouji

" I have no idea what could be wrong with him why don't I go talk to him now and see if I can find out" Kouji lied though his teeth she was even worse then Davis' mother

" I don't know what's wrong with him he seems so upset and I don't know why" said Mrs Ichijouji and she smiled at the one she though was Davis

" Ken" called Kouji as he walked in to his room and closed the door

' Its his voice but its not him, this is even worse then not being with him, being able to see him and hear and touch him but knowing its not really him on the inside' these were the though that ran though ken head when Kouji entered but the only thing he said was

" Just leave me alone" as he pulled a pillow over his head

" I was just checking you were here first I didn't know if you might have gone off in to the Digiworld, I didn't want to have to go out and tell your mother that you had disappeared, if you won't here I would have made some thing up about being a sleep or some thing its not my place to mess with peoples lives, cause at the moment it would change my life and I liked it the way I left it" said Kouji as he let Chibimon out of the bag who then went off to find Minomon

" Am to depress for this sort of thing right now I don't really feel like pretending that your Davis just so that it doesn't look weird to other ok" muttered ken from under the pillow

" Why the hell are you depressed you're not the one who has to live some one else life" asked kouji sounding mad

" When I was a child I turn off all my emotion they only seem to hurt me so I didn't want them, but when I was older I met Davis and he made me feel things again, ok so it was only anger and hate at the time and the only thing I wanted to do was to rip that stupid smile off his face, but once I got over that he started to make me feel really happy and secure like I never feel before in my life, but now hes gone and I don't know how to make myself feel happy so I just feel depressed cause the person I care about the most isn't here" explained Ken with his head still under the pillow

" I've had enough of this" said Kouji at which point he reached and grabbed ken by the ankle and pulled him out, so he was now standing holding ken upside down by the ankle, his hair touching the ground and his top half way down

" So just because your best friends not here any more you just going to lying around feeling sorry for yourself and listening to classic music" asked Kouji looking down at ken cause he was still holding him upside down

" Its not classic music" protested ken

" It is where I come from" answered Kouji

" And where might that be exactly" asked ken hoping to catch Kouji out

" And why do you think I would tell you know" replied Kouji

" Well for one I was hoping that seen as your going on a bit I was you would just let it slip, and the fact that all the blood is rushing to my head is kind of making me feel weird so it seemed like a good idea at the time" said ken trying to hold his top down

" Good idea but it wouldn't work, I only say what I want people to hear" said Kouji

" Ok, now that is sorted, WILL YOU LET GO OFF ME!" Said ken the last bit was shouted, being upside down so much was giving him a headache

"Ok" said kouji simplify and with a loud thud Ken hit the floor in a heap

" You know am really starting to hate you," said Ken as he sat up and he straighten his top and smoothed down his hair

" You act like I care!" said kouji as he turned around and walked out to give some privates to change if he wanted

Later found both boys in the park, still in the same mood but at least now they were doing it with some one, kouji was still bored stiff and Ken was still depressed

" So come on you're the genius can't you think of some thing to do" asked kouji

" You know that was one of the reason I liked Davis he never called me a genius and never made me think of things to do, he always came up with the best ideas, most of the time they were just relaxing or for fun, as I keep saying we are alike so we only do some thing if we going to learn some thing from it, so maybe you should relax a bit an do some thing just for fun and not cause your going to lean some thing" said Ken as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, being this close to kouji who still looked liked Davis wasn't helping him feel any better

" Well in my boredom I read his whole manga collection, there were amusing" said kouji not wanting to admit he might have enjoyed them

" That's a good start, so just do a few more thing cause they might be fun not cause you want to learn some thing" said Ken

" Ok I try but am not promising anything" replied kouji

' Remind me again why I though digivoleing was a good idea, now he just attacking me' though Davis as the fire beast started to attack him

'(" Because other wise those shape claws would slice though your soft human flesh")' came the unwanted answers from the beast of light who still wasn't total happy with the idea of some one who's wasn't kouji controlling him

But the only thing JP concern got him was a kick in the face sending him crashing in to a stone pillar

" Takuya stop" shouted Davis as he moved closer to him, but that ended with a tail in the face knocking him again so he landed on his back, after which he grab JP by the head

" Put me down" pleaded JP Unfortunately he didn't say how he wanted to be let go so the fire beast throws him on top of Davis, this was followed by more screaming on the beast part

" There has to be a way to help him" said JP

" But how" replied Davis

" Where's a seal making digimon when you need her" said Zoë to any one who would listen

" The only thing we can do right now is to get out of the way" said bokomon

" Ok if it's a fight you want then fight me" shouted Davis as he got in to a attack presentations

" Is he really going to try and fight him what if they hurt each other" said Zoë softly

Davis started with a Lupine Laser but the beast just jumped over it and landed on kendogarurumon head, and was just about to do some serious damage with his claws, but was knocked off by JP

" That's enough, lets leave before one of us gets hurt" said JP as he and Davis ran in to the forest, but what they forgot was that the beast they were fighting was of fire so when he released his Pyro Barrage all the trees started to catch fire

" He have to do some thing before he levels the whole forest or even the whole world" said JP

" Don't worry I stop him" said Davis as the blades on his back fanned out and he cut down all the trees which were burning to stop it from spreading to the other

" Your suppose to stop him, not help wreck the place" said JP as he push a few of the fallen tress away from himself

' Oh if only I could spirit evolve to kumamon he have no problem putting out all these fires' though Tommy as the other were leaving

' But I can't' though Tommy sadly as he looked at the burned trees

" Tommy this is no time for daydreaming come on" said Zoë as she came over and started to drag him away

" Oh man if he keeps this up then they're going to have to rename this place the brunt to a crisp kingdom" said JP looking at the destroyed forest

Then without warning the beast came out of the smoke and knocked kendogarurumon away heading towards JP and got his straight in the chest and then was about to stomp on him when JP called out

" Takuya! Don't its me," which seemed to cause he to stop and his eyes clouded over with a blue glow

'Wait what am a doing' thought takuya from inside the beast

" I can't believe this is how am going to check out" said JP looking up at who he though was going to kill him

' Got to stay calm, stay in control' though takuya at which point JP got away from being crushed under the beast clawed foot

' These guys are my friends I have to keep reminding my self that' though takuya as he tried to keep his beast spirit under control, but then before his eyes his the image of his friends distorted in to images of ugly monsters

' Wait a second if they really are my friend why are they attacking me' this was the next though that came to takuya

'Maybe they are the emery' this was the next though after see the image of the monster before him, at which point his eyes started to glow blood red, this was followed by more attacking from the beast controlling takuya, and more roaring

" What a horrible noise it doesn't even sound human at all" said Zoë as she covered her ears

" Well of course not, that why they call it a beast spirit isn't it obvious" said bokomon

" But its like takuya isn't even in there, can't we help him" asked Zoë

" Not really he has to learn to control the beast spirit on his own, and sooner or later he will" said bokomon as they were all heading to a safer spot

"It's the later am worried about" said neemon, but right after this was said what there were running from appeared right in front of them

" When's sooner going to get here" asked neemon as he turned to run, as JP distracted takuya the other started to run

" Back to the burning forest" said bokomon

" I can't believe I said that" added bokomon after he though about what he had said

' I can't keep running away takuya needs me' though Tommy as he turned to look back at the beast which was now trying to crush JP head again

" Tommy where are you going" shouted Zoë as Tommy started to run toward the fight, JP was just being slammed in to the ground

" Come back, Tommy" Zoë shouted again but Tommy wasn't listening, at this point the flame beast was drag kendogarurumon toward with by his tail

" Let go of my tail" shouted Davis just before he was picked up by it and wracked in to the ground

" Stop" shouted Tommy as he got close to the beast

" Takuya-oniichan, stop!" shouted Tommy as kendogarurumon got out of the way

"Takuya-oniichan isn't that kind of person!" Tommy shouted again

" That's right.. it's scary.. that's why you acted violent!" said Tommy softer then before as he took a step forward takuya took a step back but roared at him as well

" Its dangerous here Tommy" said JP as he came up be hide Tommy

' That's it Tommy you can do it, to stove this problem we shouldn't be fighting the beast but calling out for takuya, because attacking him only makes he more scared and anger, we have to make takuya want to come back to us, like how stingmon came to save me' though Davis as he watched Tommy carefully

'(" Well if kouji was here he won't have had any problems controlling me and probably would have solved this mess a long time ago")' said kendogarurumon

"(' You, zip it! ')" Replied Davis

" It's all right.. I believe… takuya-oniichan!" said Tommy calmly as he moved closer but what Tommy didn't know was that takuya only saw him as a monster, so takuya ran over and grab him

"Tommy!" both boys shouted scared for the life of the young one

"Takuya-oniichan, I'm here with you…I believe in you" said Tommy from where he was being held in the beast claws

" True courage is not the absents of fear but the able to do something even though you are scared, you can't let fear control you, you have to fight it " said Tommy as hes eyes started to water

" I know you won't hurt me if you remember we friends" said Tommy as a single tear dropped from his eye and fell right in to takuya glowing red ones, at which point they started to glow blue

'(" No don't listen to the little monster he only want to confuse you")' said the spirit to takuya

"(' But hes not a monster, Tommy my friend ')" replied takuya when the image of the monster had turned back to being that of his friend

'What was I going to do, what did I do' though takuya, as he eyes turned sky blue like Agnimon's and he put Tommy down and ran off

'(" Don't leave me alone ")' but this pre feel on deaf ears as takuya turned back to his human form crying

Seeing that the danger had passed the other either dedigivole or moved in closer, Davis was the first to reach him

" Its ok takuya, it happens to the best of us, I remember when Tai told me about a time his partner digivoled to a new form and he couldn't control the power either but back then they didn't have sprits to protect them, but lucky no one got hurt then or now, I mean look at the beast spirit I have to try and control, he hates me"

'(" For once you got some thing right, well first time for every thing I suppose")' remarked kendogarurumon voice inside Davis' head

"(' What did I tell you about being quite, am trying to make the guy feel better so keep your metal mouth shut')"

" If KendoSakuyamon hadn't been there to put me in her seal then I know I would have gone on a rampage as well, you were chosen to control the beast of fire and you will, no one got hurt that the most important thing, you just need some time to get to know him like you do Agnimon and then your be, dare I say it, getting alone like a house on fire" said Davis calmly as he put a hand on takuya's shoulder, who was still on all fours crying

' What is it about that voice that makes me believe that what hes saying is true, if it was any one else I would have just blocked it out and not listened so what is it about his voice that effects me so' this wasn't meant to be a question, more of a statement but you know the saying ask a stupid question get a stupid answer and as before a voice from the very darkest part of his mind answered

' The reason his voice effect you so much is the same reason you can't bare to see his face covered in tears, what would Davis say if he knew that you wished he was really kouji' came the reply but the weirdest thing was that the voice sounds just like takuya's

" Just shut up and stay out of my head!" shouted takuya, and of course the only thing this achieved was that every one give him a weird look

" Come on lets just go before any thing else gets destroy" said takuya and he started to run off

' You can't run away from yourself takuya'

As suggest kouji was going to try to do some thing fun, after tiring the whole apartment he knew where all of Davis film where, being the one who had put them away and in order

" Ok, I now this is hard but just stop thinking and chose some thing" kouji muttered to him self as he looked at all the DVD

" Hey wait a minute this one look quite interesting in fact" said kouji as he pulled one off the shelf

" And ironically it seems to sum up my life perfectly right now" said kouji looking at the cover it was simple it had a teenage boy on it looking at his watch and the four words to sum up his life at the top the title of the film was

" Back to the future"

'Well might as well give it a shot what's the worse that could happen' though kouji as he put the disk in the draw, while the film was loading kouji walked over to Davis' room to ask his partner a question

" Hey Chibimon am going to watch a film want to join me" asked kouji looking at the blue lump on the bed

" What really" asked Chibimon, huge crimson eyes shimmering with the hope that his partner had come back

" Of course, you shouldn't have to spend all you time in this room just cause am not your partner" said kouji trying to sound reassuring but it didn't work

" Sure why not its not like I got any thing else to do" said Chibimon sadly as his eyes turned back to the dull red there had before, a moment later found both boy and mon on the sofa

" So your watching a film does this mean that the project is over and your going to go back to your normal self" asked June as she saw 'Davis' watching his film

" No the project isn't over with am just watching this film to study, the effect of molecular instability cause by ripples of non-realty, and if its is possible to cease one extinct but corrupting the molecular stability of past events which in turn could cause ramifications on future occurrences" said Kouji making it sound simple and give one of theses 'trust me I know what am doing smiles'

" o..k… then if your sure" said June softly she knew she had hear some thing but had no idea what so ever what it meant, then turned and left for her room

" See its really easy to get rid of some people you just say some thing really long and complicated and finish it up with a isn't it obvious smile" said kouji softly as he saw Chibimon starring at him

"I under stood what you said" said Chibimon finally deciding that it was ok to say something

" You did, really?" asked kouji surprised at the fact that some one so young looking understood any of it

" Yea, basic you say you were studying to see if doing things wrong in the past could bugged up your future" said Chibimon

" How does some one as innocent as you learn words like that" asked kouji

" Well for one am not as innocent as I look, and two I learned it from you" finished Chibimon

" You're a smart little thing aren't you" said kouji

" Yep that's me smart and cute" said Chibimon smiling

" So lets see what this film is like then" said kouji as the film started

All was black, then a date appeared in white at the bottom, Friday October 25 1985

' Hey wait a minute I know that date, that was when that famous scientist was born, she was the first person to ever make a human to cat translator making it possible for people to talk to there pets and also it enable the public to have wild cats for pets which stopped them from bring killed off, but that's not the only thing she did, she couldn't draw which for the longest time upset her but she found her true calling, just give her a picture a needle some tread and she could make you any thing, I wonder if she even knew about this film' though kouji as he continued to watch the film

Roughly two hours later the film was coming to close and kouji was already going over to the shelf to get the second one

' Guess she did know about the filmother wise there was a different reason for why she became the first women of the 21st century to drive a De Lorean, and why do I keep thinking of her in the past tense she's probably still alive at the time' kouji carried on hes thought's from when he had found out that the film was set on the birth date of some one **so** famous

" Maybe Davis was on to some thing I actually did lean some thing from that film but it was also entertaining" said kouji as he popped the new disk in after putting the old one away

" I know Davis is smart like that he didn't believe that it should have to be to either have fun or study you could do both" said Chibimon

" You know I would deny it if you ever told any one and I would have to kill you after would but am kind of enjoying myself" said kouji as he sat down to watch the next film

" You know this was one of Davis favourite film as well, maybe hes personality is leaking in to you" said Chibimon

" I really hope not cause when I get home am never going to act like this" said kouji

" Hey Zoë come here for a sec will you" asked Davis as he carried on though the forest

" What is it" asked Zoë

" I got an idea to help you" asked Davis as he turned Zoë so she was facing the other way

" Now just stand still for a minute or two ok" said Davis as he started to do something, a few minutes later he was done

" Hey presto" said Davis as he finished with the sound of an elastic bang snapping

" What did you do?" asked Zoë as she reached back to feel her hair

" Don't be so paranoid, all I did was to plait it, it will keep your hair tired and out of the way and also keep it cleaner for longer, gives you a Lara croft look, just cause I can't do any thing my hair doesn't mean I can't help you with yours" said Davis

" Where did you lean this stuff any way" asked Zoë

" Trade secret, only I know it, well apart from an one else who in my head right now but mostly am only I know the secret" said Davis

" Your full of mysteries you know that Davis" said Zoë matter of factly

" Ones surface appears hardly ever shows ones true refection" said Davis softly as he walked up to the front of the group

" The book says that the roots laying over the forest floor make it treacherous to walk in" read bokomon

" But I don't believe that to be true" carried on bokomon right before he tripped over

" Hey bokomon have you ever hear of any one called Izzy Izumi" asked Davis walking next to the white mon

" No, should I, do you want me to check the book for him" asked bokomon a they all stop at the top of a hill

" I think you guys would have gotten on really well he always wanted to know more about the digiworld and he was never far apart from his laptop am sure you guys would have gotten on great" said Davis looking down the hill they were standing on

" And any way it happened again didn't it" said Davis to any one listening

" What are you going on about" asked takuya

" It happen again gain one spirit lost another spirit, what's going to happen next JP loses his spirit trying to get Zoë's back then she get her beast spirit" asked Davis

" Hey check it out what's up with these roots, do these symbols stand for hugs and kisses" asked JP looking at how the roots made a Patten

" Yea like you know?" mocked Davis

" Davis has any ever told you you're a cold heart bastard" snapped JP

" Surprisingly, no, that right was normal reserved for my best friend, long story, don't ask! but am sure its in the book look under digimon kaizer" said Davis as if he was thinking of some thing else

" Its like a maze" said neemon

" Well not really all the roots connect" pointed out bokomon

" We make it a maze, every one get your own vain and go" said neemon

"Cool" said Zoë a she chose hers, after every one had chosen one the mini race began, only takuya and Tommy landed on the circle willing

So every one started but in the end only Takuya and Tommy were stand on the circle

" We win" they both said together

" Yea so what's the big deal" said JP right before the ground started to shake and eat them up

" Stop struggling your only going to make things worse" said takuya from the side where he and Tommy where still on solid ground

" Easy for you to say" complained JP as he stuck more

" Here catch" said takuya as he throws them a vain and he and Tommy started to pull them out

Then the ground explode to revel a digimon no wanted to see

"Look who here" said grumblemon

"Its grumblemon, no" said takuya looking over to see

"Grumblemon yes, and you just where I want you" replied grumblemon

" Look like you two won race, so big winners, now big loser, its spirit taking time" mocked grumblemon

" Actually I think its getting stuck in the mud time" said neemon

" You not quite you learn hard way, that it's really hammer slamming time got it, and now take care of you" said grumblemon as he posted at takuya

" Why can't we just be friends" asked takuya looking scared

" Quite now, no give me much trouble as you, you now you lose, why not play nice" said grumblemon

" So what we should just hand over are sprits, forget it that's never going to happen, especially now that I have my beast sprit" shouted takuya

" Now why me not afraid of that" mocked grumblemon again

" Well you should be cause it's very powerful" replied takuya

"Only powerful if you can control, and I betting you not learn yet or way you look so afraid, see you tell me all I need know" said grumblemon as he reached his hands in to the ground and pulled out his hammer, at which point takuya pulled Tommy away from the attack and helped him up a tree for safely, as grumblemon slide evolved in to gigasmons, at which point takuya evolved in to Agnimon

Agnimon was preparing an attacking when bokomon called out

" Hasn't the forest had enough fire for one day"

" Your right" said Agnimon as he went in for a physical attack, that didn't get him very far, it just, meant that Tommy was unprotected and was easily captured by gigasmon

" Gigasmon put him down" shouted Agnimon

" You want him back you have to come take him" mocked gigasmon as he climbed up the tree

" Don't worry about us its not like we can go any where" said Davis when Agnimon turned to look at them, after which he jumped up in to the tress to get Tommy back

" If playing hide and seek, you really need seek you know" said gigasmon as he appeared over the top of the trees after which Agnimon jumped after him, but missed and got kicked in to a tree

" Tommy" shouted Agnimon as he chased after gigasmon again

" Not bad, but not good either" said gigasmon, as he stopped on a branch then caught Agnimon on the side of the head knowing him down to the ground

" Agnimon" shouted Tommy as he fell

" This is gonna hurt" said takuya to himself as he fell

" I was right" he muttered again after he hit the ground then turn back in to his human form

" Takuya are you ok" asked JP

" Yea, but Tommy still in trouble and I don't know how to save him" answered takuya

" Takuya, use the force!" said Davis sounding mysteries and far away

" What force?" asked takuya

" The force of you beast spirit idiot" shouted Davis sounding normal again

" But I can't what if I lose control again" asked takuya sounding scared

" Takuya, the beast of fire is yours, you were destined to control it and he chose you to fight with him so all you need to do is make it clear to him what you really want and he will help you get it" Davis called to takuya

'(" For some one who's not meant to be here your quite smart on this subject")' were the words in an unmistakable growl

"(' Why kendogarurumon did you just say some thing nice to me')" Davis asked back with a smile in his voice

'("No!")' denied kendogarurumon

"(' Ok then')" said Davis simply knowing that kendogarurumon would never admit to being nice to some one who was not kouji

" Ok I take a change, to save Tommy, but if it all goes wrong am coming after your blood" said takuya as he pulled out his d-tector to spirit evolve in to his beast spirit

" Execute beast spirit evolution"

Only know did we find out the name of the fire beast to be burninggreymon

'(" Welcome back, my little chosen")' came the voice as well as the feeling of fire in his veins

"(' I care about these guys a lot please help me to protect them')"

'(" If the only way to protect you completely, is to protect these others as well then I guess I don't have much chooses then, but to protect them as well ")'

"(' Thank you')"

" So lets see if you can control" said gigasmon

" Takuya" shouted Tommy as he start to run towards him then head butted the tree, which cause gigasmon to jump to the next which he then hit with his tail knowing gigasmon off balance, takuya followed this attack up with throw a piece of wood at gigasmon hand causing him to drop Tommy seeing this takuya jumped to catch him

" You not going make it" said gigasmon, which a sliding grab takuya saved Tommy was going spat on the ground

" Tommy you ok" asked takuya in the deep voice of his beast spirit

" Yea, hey check it out you got control over your beast spirit" said Tommy happily

" Thanks to you buddy" said takuya to Tommy as he stood up

"(' And of course thanks to you for not trying to control me ')" said takuya softly knowing that the spirit could hear him

'(" Takuya you are my chose and am only here to protect you but if that mean I have to protect the others as well then I guess I don't have much chose then do I ")' was the also soft reply from the spirit

" I help the other now go get him" said Tommy

" Right" agreed takuya as he took off, and started to give gigasmon an ass whooping he would never forget

" Ok guys am back to save you" said Tommy as he got back to the other, after a few minutes of pulling every one was finally out of the mud and trying to get it off there clothes the operative word was 'trying'

" You know this mud isn't going to come off with out a wash" said Davis as he tried to wrap some of the mud off his top

" But its not like they a digi-laundrettes around here" remarked JP

" Come on you guy we should probably see if takuya need any back up" said Davis as he started to run to the sounds of battle arriving just in time to see the figure of gigasmon go black showing all the sprits he had, where upon takuya took flight to get back the sprits of his friends

"Wow that's impressive he took gigasmon down on his own" said Davis more to himself then for other to hear

'("Well if kouji was hear am sure he would have taken him down the first time he saw him ")'

"(' Will you just shut up for one moment and let me have a quite though for once ')" Davis nearly shouted back

First to be taken was gigasmon beast spirit of earth, next was kumamon spirit of ice

" Here you go buddy a little present for you" said takuya as he throws the spirit back to Tommy

" Hey my spirit, yea this is better then birthday and Christmas combined" said Tommy happily

" Now to get Zoë spirit" said takuya but before he could get round to taking it back grumblemon recovered from the attack and escaped

" No he still has my spirit," said Zoë sadly

" Well we got two sprits back, which is good but one we can't use, but at least the enemy can't use it agates us either that's not so bad either" said Davis when the group was finally all in one piece

" Ok off to the forest terminal" said takuya as he set out

" But why do we have to walk there" complained Davis

Tak: well there it is the end of yet another chapter

Bgato: that good work for you and you kept the chapter short

Tak: yea, am getting better at getting all the detail in but still keeping it short

Bgato: we so rock right now and she got all her work done even though she had lots of really cool manga to read

Tak: see you guys next chapter


	8. going to get in to the ‘spirit’ of it

Tak: The start of another chapter what will this one bring, a hell of a lot that's for start but in detail not ever am sure but quite of lot of ep 13 changed and revamped with Davis in the loner sit, and kouji is really going to get in to the 'spirit' of being some one else

Bgato: where as Davis is just getting in to the spirit of light

Tak: yes I guess he is

Bgato: and for all you who have been waiting for it this chapter will have the first ever really takouji moment I know you all been waiting and have little taste with takky behaviour

Tak: but that will have to wait for a bit for now on to the chapter

Chapter 8

going to get in to the 'spirit' of it 

" Ok I have come to a logical and reasonable decision" started kouji

" And what's that then" asked Ken

" Am giving up my logic and reason and going to try and do more things that might be fun" continue kouji

" Are you serious" asked a shocked Ken he hadn't know kouji long but he knew that he had to much pride for that sort of thing

" No" said kouji simple

" Then why are you doing this" asked Ken looking confused

" Because am not being serious, you said it your self I should try and have more fun so I started with just a few movies, then moved on to fiction books, I even went as far as to try some of his video games" said kouji

" And why the sudden change in mind and personality" asked Ken

" Because for one, some times changes aren't always bad, plus you know how when people go on holiday there never act like themselves which is because there know that no one knows them and that once there leave no one will know what there have done so because here in the past no one knows me and once I get back home no one will know what I have done why not just let my pride go for a little bit and just do what I feel l like and two, it's a good chase to let my hair down and have a little fun of course I mean that metaphorically speaking there is nothing to let down with there unruly spikes" replied kouji simply as he pulled at one

" Your right that does make sense so what were you thinking of doing then" asked Ken wanting to know what boredom had done to poor little kouji brain

"Plus I have also come to the conclusion that acting like myself now would probably change the future more then acting like him" replied kouji

" So where are we going then" asked Ken before he was dragged out of the room

" Where would the surprise be if I told you now" said kouji acting surprising like Davis normally would

' Ok that's it kouji brain has been turned to mush' though Ken as he dragged to somewhere unknown

" And here we are today's actives" said kouji as he came to a stop in front of a machine

" What a dance machine are you joking" asked Ken

" Of course not, its good exercise and kind of fun I've always been in to music" explained kouji

" Well it's a good idea but am not really in to public displays" mutter Ken people were already starring, who knows what there would do if he actually got on that thing

" But Ken as you said you got to lighten up and after all it takes two to tango" said kouji as he held out a hand to pull him up, and as we all know Ken can never say no to that face ever if it is some one else using it

" Ok first song one of my fav which am surprised is ever here, fire fly," said as he chose the song

As the song started both teen danced to the arrows but even though there were dancing to the same thing there both looked different doing it until about half way though when they both became synchronised every beat the same every moved made the only different was the final score

" A star, that's not so bad for my first try" said Ken pleased with his score this sort of game was just a matter of eye-foot coronation

" Not compared to my score I got a double A star" replied kouji as he showed off his score

" How you get such a good score" asked Ken curiously

" Where I come from it's a national recognised sport, people ever do it in gym class at schools" replied kouji as he got the next song ready

"And I bet your not going to tell me where that is are you" asked Ken

" You would win that bet, and I get ready for this one it's faster then the last one"

And Kouji was in deed right this song which was called dive did have a lot faster pase to it then the last one but it was still easy to get in to the rhyme of it then after half way thought Kouji did some thing unexpected but also it seemed to match with the song, where as all the lyrics had been in Japanese one seem to stand out as being in English

"Evolution"

After Kouji has called this word he stood with one hand balled by his waist as if he was holding some thing and the other held high above his head finger held apart as if waiting for some thing to happen, when ken turned to look at him expecting some thing to happened when nothing did both continued to dancing nearly missing a steps because of not paying attention

When the end score came in there weren't as impressive as before but still high ken had scored an A and Kouji an A star

" What was with you and the 'evolution' thing" ask ken before the next song was chosen

" I cant remember why I did it, it seem like the right thing to do at the time" said Kouji as he looked for another song to do it was for the finale round and it need to be a good one

" And for our finale song today some thing that seem to fix us both well even if we don't want it to, destiny lover" said Kouji as he picked the last song

This one was ever fast then the song before it and had a lot more jumps and hard to follow step and after one jump a brief pause all of which were made to test the dancer skill, but all good things must come to an end and with another A for ken and another A star for Kouji the dance was over and the final score was in, and the final score stood as this Kouji had an A star and ken an A

After the game had finished Kouji reached up to his neck and flicked his wrist which seem to have no purposes

" Keep forgetting I don't have my ponytail any more I don't need to move it back, never then let go get a drink" said Kouji as he jumped off the platform to get one leaving ken still shock at how much Kouji had changed just because being himself had made him bored

" I can't believe it we final here" said Takuya as a sign came in to view though the mist it said simple

"Forest terminal"

" My feet can believe it" companied Davis he still didn't know why they couldn't have just used the spirits to get here faster

"If we used our sprits to get here then when we got here we would be to tired for what we have to do" replied takuya

" And what do we have to do" asked JP

" Well right now I don't know but am sure it will become clear soon" said Takuya again

" If its one of those journeys of self discovery then am going to have to kill some one" muttered Davis nearly growling

" What's a journeys of self discovery" asked Tommy

" It's a journey you take not because you want to get some where but because it's the travelling that important" explained Davis

" But was the point of our journey" asked Zoë

" Well if you think about it if he had just got here first then we wouldn't have our spurts or know how to control them" explained Davis

" Yea but in case you haven't noticed we don't have all our sprits right now either" said JP to stop Zoë from feeling sad about not having her spirit

" I didn't say that how it had happened, I said that what's could have happened" replied Davis

" Guys just stop it now I don't want you to get in to another argument" started Zoë as she held the boys apart

" This place is empty to" said Zoë as there continued to look for what there were meant to do

" Yea and a little bit creep" added JP

" Well there have to be some people here" said takuya

" Well apart from us how many other people would there be in the digital world" Davis ask back

" That's not what I meant" takuya replied back

" But what if there all ghosts" asked JP sounding scared

" I guess we have no chose but to keep walking" said takuya to the group

" Man this world such loves it walking" complained JP

" You don't know the half of it" muttered Davis

" Great now what" asked takuya when there got to a splint in the tree path

" Its that way" said Tommy looking at his d-tecor and pointing

But after climbing the rote he had said it come to nothing

" Tommy it's a dead end" said takuya at find out this

" Yea are you sure it wasn't the other way" asked Zoë

At which point JP d-tector started to glow and then the blocked path become clear

" Man I can see any thing in this fog" complained takuya

" Hey maybe my d-tector good for some thing to" said Zoë as it also started to glow after which all the fog was cleared away revealing a castle

" I hate it when am right" muttered Zoë looking at the castle

" This place is beautiful" said Tommy

" Doesn't mean its not dangerous" added Davis

"What if this is where the person from our d-tector lives we did get a message to come here" said Tommy

" Should I knock" asked JP

" I still don't think its safe" said Davis you didn't live long as a digidestined if you weren't a bit serious about new places you were told to go to unknown voices, but was then silenced as 'his' d-tector went off and opened the gate

" At lest there polite" was the only thing takuya could think to say

" That or eager to lowlier us in there" was all JP had to say on the matter

" I say we go in how bad could it be sleepy beauty used to live in a castle in the wood" said Zoë

" Yea but so did the witch" replied Davis

" We never know what in there unless we go in" said Tommy

" Says the kid at the back of the line" muttered JP as there all walked up to the door

After knocking Takuya d-tector went off and opened the door

" Get back cerubimon scum" came a voice from inside which after the door was open full you could see came from a digimon

" er isn't that wizardmon" asked takuya

" Yea but hes a different colour" said Tommy

" And meaner" added JP

" We can beat him, just like we beat gaiasmon" said takuya ready to fight

" gaiasmon but hes one of cerubimon goons" said the new digimon

" ya" said takuya as if it was obvious

" So your not allies with cerubimon" asked the mon slowly

" Are you kidding" asked Zoë

" Can't you tell we all on the same side if we were your enemy don't you think we be attacking you by" said Davis as he walked up

" This is what comes from fighting to much every one seems to be an enemy, I apologise friends, how did you find this place" asked the mon

" We got a message that told us all to come to the Forest terminal, but there was no one there and so we kept walking and ended up on your door step" answered takuya

" I am sorry being alone has made me forgot my manner my name is Sorcerimon please come in I have some thing important to show you" said Sorcerimon as he turn around and walked back in to the castle

" Where are you taking us" asked takuya

" To meet some one" answered Sorcerimon

" I beat it's a trap" said Davis

" You think every thing is a trap" replied Tommy

" Well that because digidestined who don't think every thing is a trap have a tendency not to live very long," snapped Davis

" This is no trap this is a prophecy" said Sorcerimon as he moved a set of double doors in to a large room

" As if I haven't hear enough of them already" muttered Davis to himself

" So where is it" asked takuya

" Up there" said Sorcerimon and pointed up

" Allow me to introduces our salvation Seraphimon" said Sorcerimon proudly

" Err are we meant to know who that is" asked Zoë sounding confused

' I know who that is, at least I used to know some one by that name don't know if it's the same mon those' though Davis

"Seraphimon was one of the three celestial digimon chosen to rule this world" replied Sorcerimon

" So what are we meant to do hes all frozen up" asked takuya looking at the large Crystal that the digimon was in

" Not for long there is a prophecy" said Sorcerimon

" There always a prophecy" muttered Davis

" Let your light shine as one" came a mysterious voice

" That was lady Ophanimon she was the one who asked me to watch over Seraphimon" said Sorcerimon looking for where the voice came from

"Ophanimon he must be the voice that told us to come here" said takuya also looking for the holder of the voice

" Its all falling in to places, I brought you were because the prophecy said a group of wayward human would free Seraphimon" said Sorcerimon

" We have to do all the work around here I but people think that we just leave all the work to the digimon, I wish we could" said Davis ever though no one seemed to be listening

A few moments later each d-tector was giving off a bean off light

" Hey guy, force them over there" said takuya pointing his mean at the crystal, which the other followed, after which Seraphimon was released

" Welcome back, lord Seraphimon"

" Its good to be back, my faithful servant, you have done well" said Seraphimon

"Sorcerimon tell me, they so little I remember" started Seraphimon

" My lord when your defect seemed imamate Ophanimon able to get you to safety, she sealed you away from danger so you could be revived after the trouble had pasted" answered Sorcerimon

"Ophanimon that right, has she been harmed why is she here" asked Seraphimon who still hadn't seemed to notice the humans be hide him

" No one know where she is, but there's humans have been in contact with her so all is not lose" replied Sorcerimon pointing at them

" What! Humans" asked Seraphimon sounding surprised as he turned around to look at them

' I never though I would see human in the digiworld again it really must have gotten bad when I was asleep' though Seraphimon as he looked at them all

" Their not just humans there also legendary warrior and if not for them you still be stuck to the ceiling" said bokomon

" Legendary warrior impressive" said Seraphimon

' Legendary warrior I know I hear that term before but where' though Seraphimon looking at them hard

' It is the same one, goes from being partnered to a human to co-ruler of the digiworld not at bad career move' though Davis he knew it was the same one as soon as he saw the symbol on his armour

" Listen we've been lead all over this bam place and we don't ever know why we were brought in to this world" takuya started to shout

" Yea some one owes use some answers" added Zoë

" Please" this was from Tommy

" Very well brave ones, I shale tell you, If you want answers then you will have them, long ago human and beast digimon fought with each other and destroy the digi-land as there went but the lucemon turned up and all was peaceful for a bit until his power corrupted him"

" My this story sounds familiar" said bokomon

" Bokomon" shouting the other

" What" was his only reply

" Then the ten legendary warrior arrows to save the oppressed digimon and after a long battle there defect lucemon, after which cerubimon, Ophanimon and myself ruled the digiworld but peace never lasses and cerubimon wanted to rule the digiworld by himself so he attacked us you know the rest around thanks to Sorcerimon, Ophanimon saved me and brought me here where I have been sleeping to regain my strength so that I maybe fight again, and awoken by you, legendary warrior" finished Seraphimon

" Luckily you came at a time when we needed Seraphimon the most, the digiworld is in crises as you can see" said Sorcerimon as he held out his wand and an image of a globe appeared but it looked like some one had been taking bites out of it

" Man the digiworld looks like Swiss chesses" said takuya

"Seraphimon may I have a word with you" asked Davis when the other were listening to Sorcerimon

" Of course young one, what do you want?" asked Seraphimon back

" You were partnered with a human once weren't you, you used to be the hope for the digiworld, and it looks like you are again" said Davis, which seemed very random

" What! How do you know that, not ever the digimon remember a time when we were joined with you, how could a human know when there were only a few of you to start with" said Seraphimon softly as if remember some inner pain

" There a lot about me you don't know" replied Davis as if in the same pain

" Will you stay here for a why'll so I could get to know these things" asked Seraphimon

" Of course that is why I stayed with this group to start off with because there were going the same places as I was" said Davis

But before any more could be said the door at the far end was smashed in and grumblemon came though with three other digimon

" Good whole group here" said grumblemon as he looked at all the legendary warrior

"And ready to fight" this was by takuya

" Well you better be, cause me introduces other digimon who defect you, Ranamon warrior of water," started grumblemon in his grammar lacking voice

" Charmed am sure" said the female digimon on his left, speaking like one from human California

"Arbormon warrior of wood" continued grumblemon

" Your in for it now right" said the brown heavy set one to his right, who was using all his grammar but was still using stang

" And lastly Mercurymon warrior of steel" said grumblemon

" So these be the wath, that has given thee some much trouble, pathetic" said the mirror like digimon on the far right who was speaking Shakespeareans English

" They be touch then look" said grumblemon

" Merrily, it'll be a utter delight to defect ther and to hand Seraphimon another dropping in cerubimon name" said Mercurymon

" With so many options I don't know where to start" said Ranamon

" Enough of your meaning least tonnes, tell me where Ophanimon is now!" demanded Seraphimon

" Me no care about her, me only want beast spirit back so give it" said grumblemon as he razed his hammer to start attacking

" Why don't you come get it" mocked takuya at which point all the boys digivoled to prepare for the fight, why'll Zoë bokomon and neemon tried to stay as far away from the fighting as there could

" Execute sprits evolution"

" Agnimon"

" Lobomon"

" Beetlemon"

" Kumamon"

" Zoë make sure you stay well back, don't worry us guys will protect you, after all you are the damsel in distress" said Davis in the rough voice of Lobomon

" Why you! When I get my spirit back am come after you" shouted Zoë

' a warrior for light, then that must mean that hes, and that's why he knew about him, I have to tell him how to get home' though Seraphimon when he realised who the warrior really was

" The legendary warrior have returned" said Sorcerimon sounding shocked after which takuya started the fight with a pyco darts

" Oh hes feisty" said Ranamon then dodged an attack by Lobomon

" You might as well shot at the floor sugar" said Renamon

After a few more attack you used none doing any good renamon started an attack on them which was a draining rain with Arbormon following it with an round house kick which after the draining affect of the last attack seem to be more affective

" What was to easy" said Ranamon

" Right" agreed Arbormon

" Go get your beast sprits rock head, fetch" said Arbormon

" Be careful or your get smashed next Ranamon" warned grumblemon

"grumblemon no you can not do this" spoke Sorcerimon for the first time since the other legendary warrior had entered

" I beg your pardon" asked Mercurymon

" You shale not learned us down the path of rein, I have waited a life time to see peace restored to the digiworld and your not going to stop it from returning" shouted Sorcerimon as he released a Crystal brasher at Mercurymon

" How utter fool" started Mercurymon as all the crystals went in to mirror on his right arm

" Dark reflection" shouted Mercurymon as a black crystal storm came out the left mirror hitting Sorcerimon and making him claps

" Oh Sorcerimon" said Seraphimon sounding worried as he court him

" Worried not my lord" said Sorcerimon

" Have at you" said Mercurymon as he tried to attack them both but Seraphimon jumped out of the way of the attack after landing he turned around and released his own attack

" Strike of the seven stars" which cleaned out grumblemon, Ranamon and Arbormon leave only Mercurymon unattended

But you should never take you eye off them for a moment cause that when the worse things happen and it did Seraphimon has just released another strike of the seven stars but right at that point Mercurymon appeared in front of him and used his dark refection and his only attack was sent back at him making his digicode show

" To the victor goes the spoils" said Mercurymon as he held out his mirror to collect the data

" Lover of kindness always remember to use your courage remember your friendship and that a miracle always shines in the worse situations" said Seraphimon as his data was being scanned by Mercurymon

"Seraphimon turned in to a digiegg" said a shocked takuya

' If he was here right now I bet he would be crying like a baby right now, he doe shave a habit of turning in to a digiegg a lot, there goes my hope of getting home' though Davis as he watch Seraphimon get turned in to an egg again!

" How ironic Seraphimon sort to defeat cerubimon but now his fractal code will be used for our ends" said Mercurymon

" No it can't be the hope of the digiworld is gone" said Sorcerimon depressed

" No its not maybe we can bring him back if he have his digiegg right Sorcerimon" cried Zoë as she grabbed the egg

" Hey" she shouted again when he hadn't seemed to notice

" Yes we must protect that egg at all cost" said Sorcerimon with renewed hope

" If we get the egg to ophanimon she maybe able to revive Seraphimon" said Sorcerimon as Zoë ran be hide all the digimon still holding the egg

But at that moment Sorcerimon hit a button on the wall making all the crystal on the wall fall off in a blinding flash leaving only an empty doorway

" Quick this way" said Sorcerimon leading them all down a corridor

" You may escape though here" said Sorcerimon hitting another button making the wall in front moves to revealing a trainmon waiting for them

"Sorcerimon hurry up" shouted Zoë was her spot on the trainmon

" Am not coming the egg is all that matters now I must insure its safety go there isn't much time, take care of Seraphimon hes are last hope" and with still the wall closed leavening Sorcerimon to fight the three legendary warrior by himself

" What do you think Seraphimon meant by the lover of kindness" asked takuya

" I don't think he was thinking straight he was getting his data scanned at the time" reply JP

" Maybe he meant some one who loves one who is filled with kindness" said Davis in a soft tone that the other hadn't heard before as he started to think of a person just like that

" Or maybe he meant some one who loves to be kind" added Tommy but the one who knew the answers has stopped listening

Kouji was dreaming again, about when he first met the brown-eyed holder of fire

" Hey, are you ok? Let me help you" said honoo

" Don't touch me!" growled kouji

" Whatt!" stuttered honoo in a shocked tone

" I don't need your help, or anyone else's…….but I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debuts." kouji growled again.

" I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know." Shouted honoo

" My names Kouji Minamoto, and you are?" asked kouji,

At this point honoo stopped looking angry and smiled

" I be any thing you want me to be" he said in a high girly voice as he winked and blow him a kiss

At this point kouji sat bolt up right covered in cold sweat, heart beating so fast as if trying to break out of his chest, after a few moment kouji put his head down on his knees and ran his fingers though the red spikes he was calling hair

" That it! No more romance" said kouji firmly

Tak: DONE!

Bgato: finished and only 14 pages well done for you

Tak: well its all to the thanks of my friend kai-chan

Bgato: oh the mad one who thinks you're an evil goddess

Tak: she means that in a good way

Bgato: sure what ever

Tak: for all you who want to know honoo is Japanese for flame

Plus I would like to thank my dad for all his help with the spelling with him this story would be very hard to read

All ddr songs used in this fic came from dancing stage fusion and are all j-pop songs if you wish to hear them then I suggest getting it


	9. Dudes in distress

Well a new chapter already maybe its good to get them all written as soon as I can then I can just update them when I want, am thinking of turning these in to a trilogy and I want to know what people think about this idea, and now

Chapter 9

Dudes in distress

With a chorus of good byes and lots of weaving the five legendary warrior and the two digimon where watching as whamon left to go back to his home of the ocean

" Well there he goes" said Davis watching him leave

" Nice of you to point out the obvious" said takuya

" Don't be should boys" said Zoë in a happy manner

" My dear Zoë what has gotten in to you" asked bokomon

" You can blame a girl for feeling good on should a beautiful day, especially a girl who got her spirit back" said Zoë smiling as she held her d-tector up

" And lets not forget who's got a beast spirit now" added JP as he also held up his d-tector

" Lets hear it for JP the princely beast of thunder" said Zoë still happy

" And Zoë the princess of the summer breeze" added JP in his love sick tone

" And takuya king of am gonna be sick" mocked takuya

" You know I can't help notice that it's summer and we at a beach" commented JP

" Ha, I noticed that" said Zoë as she shielding her eyes from the sun

" Ya you know what that means" said Tommy

" Summer vacation" they all said together

" The waves" said Tommy as he stood in front of the sea view

" Shell hunting" added Zoë as she held one up

" Lots of sunshine" continued JP as he throws his hands in the air

" Yea put it all together and what have you got, the beach!" finished takuya

"Takuya aren't you forgetting some thing, we meant to be on a mission, its not like we can just take a day off when so many digimon want us dead" said Davis ever though he really did want to stop

" Come on you got to lighten up" said takuya trying to get Davis to do so

" You said that cause I have to use the spirit of light isn't it, I never though I would be told to lighten up, normal its to be more serious, I hate this world" shouted Davis as stormed off

" I wonder what got in to him" asked Zoë as she watched Davis walk away

" I have no idea" answered JP

" I think he just misses his best friend, he told me that hes the one that always having to tell him to lighten up so I guess having one of us tell him, makes him sad because he can't be with him" said takuya as he watched him sit down and start throwing stones in to the waters

" You guys start having fun without us I try and talk him in to it" said takuya as he walked over and sat next to Davis

" So Davis what's up, you were nearly happy when we at Seraphimon castle what changed" asked takuya

" Its just I though that Seraphimon could send me home, but he got turned in to an egg before I could ask him, and its not like I don't want to relax I love summer specially if I get to go to the beach but I want to be home and I don't think just sitting around here will do any good" replied Davis as he took off his jacket

" Well if you going to be stuck here for a long time, why not just take a little brake then, its not like half a day will matter, so why not just relax a little am sure Ken wouldn't want you to be depressed" said takuya at which point it was clear that Davis had given in

" What summer vacation without a beach house" said Zoë as they looked at the building

" I don't know this is a little to convention to me, Tai always did say never trust a mon bearing gift, if it looks to good to be true then it normally is" said Davis trying to be serious

" I don't know about that but it sure look awfully comfortable" added Tommy

" Welcome" shouted four digimon as they ran out they were all the same bird type

" Oh goody it's the toucanmon nasty looking creatures, but very timed there attack is crazy crest, sounds kind of silly doesn't it" explained bokomon

" Welcome to toucan paradise" said one of the toucanmon

" Thank you Mr toucanmon" said Tommy

" Well its nice that your being so friendly but we broke" said Davis to make sure they know this from the start

" Well that doesn't matter because today every thing is on the house, by which I mean free not served on the roof" said another toucanmon

" We know what it means" said bokomon

Not to long later a table was being filled with food that looked very tasty but you can never tell with digi-world food

" Alright lady and gentlemen your lunch is served" said the toucanmon

" Alright what are we waiting for" they call called together then went to grab a sit

" Oh man I'm so enjoying these over cooked reman noodles with rubbery egg" said takuya shoving more of it in his gob

" This is the best lumpy curry I ever had" said Zoë eating another spoonful

" Your weird is that meant to be a comportment" asked a confused Davis

" Dude don't you get it its real food like home, not some crazy meat favoured rabbit food" explained JP

" Every thing taste like what it is, lumps and all, besides it's a beach house the food could have sand and bugs covered all over it and no body would care" said takuya eating more

" Being on the bugs" coursed JP and Zoë

" I think I would care, in fact if I had the chose of real food covered in sand and bugs or meat favoured rabbit food, I go for the rabbit food, you guys are just nuts" replied Davis

"My tummy feel like a melon" said takuya rubbing it

" Tommy did you get enough" asked Zoë

" Un hum" was Tommy only reply

" Oh enough and more" said JP also rubbing his belly

" That was an enjoyable meal" said Davis simply

" Dude you ate more then takuya did and you don't seem to care where do you put it all" asked a shocked JP

" Act of habit I guess, its servile of the fastest at my house if you don't eat fast you don't eat at all, and any way we been in a lot of fights lately, did you know that if a digimon doesn't eat there can't digivole and as we the digimon right now then we have to eat a lot" explained Davis

" Well I guess its time to spit" said takuya standing up

" We're imposed enough on you already" said Zoë standing also

" Go on imposes," said one toucanmon

" Go on we're begging you imposes" said another

" Thanks but were stuffed as tanks" said takuya

" But your growing kids it wont be long until your hungry again, what kind of frocks would we be if we let you leave with out supper" said a third

" Supper are you nut I won't be hungry for hours I might never eat again" said takuya once more

" You say that now but after being in the sun, am sure you might agree with me and might I suggest that you take advantage of our super vale summer special" said the fourth

" What hes saying is free beach wear for every body" said the first again

Of course this little piece of news was welcomes with smiles all round and then all started to talk about what they would take

" And complementary baskets are available for your valuables so just go out and have a good time leave the worrying to us" said a toucanmon

A few moment later found all the boys relaxing JP was lying in an inflatable raffle, Tommy had a ring, takuya was swimming free style but Davis hadn't gone in to the water yet he was just lying on the beach, in a pair of black trunks with flames running up them and weirdest of all well at least to the other legendary warrior a pair of goggles and he wasn't wearing them in the 'am just about to go swimming' sort of way but how he normal wears them with is on his forehead

This had cased a few problems before

" _Davis what do you think your doing that not how you wear goggles" said JP after watched Davis spend five minutes looking at all the different pair before carefully putting on his forehead holding back the fringe that the bandana normally did _

" _Its how takuya wears his goggles so why can't I" asked Davis checking how there looked in a mirror he was going to go with blue ones like before but they didn't go with his new hair colour so he got a red pair instead _

" _Yea but takky takky and your you and they look so very wrong on you" Tommy put in_

" _If you can give me one good reason then I take them off but it has to be really good" reply Davis as he let down his hair and put the rubber band on his wrist for later_

_But this left the other feeling really confused none of them knew why they were fighting this they just knew it feel really wrong for him to be wearing them, the last thing Davis did before leaving the changing room was to clip his d-tector to his trunks _

" _Why are you taking your d-tector with you any way, its not like your going to need it we on vacation" asked takuya _

" _Because am not going to leave it here, what do you think I am an idiot" and with that he walked out on them all _

" _You know if not good to be that paranoid" takuya shouted _

" _You know it's also not good to be that stupid," Davis shouted back_

_Not to long later found takuya watching Davis on the beach_

' _Why does he effect he so much, half the time I just want to beat in his head but other time I want to start a fight with him just so that his full attention is on me, I don't really even know this guy plus hes not who he looks like, what the hell am I going to do' though takuya as he kept his eyes on the white flesh showed to the sun _

'_You know what your going to do so what's the problem' again the voice whispered in his head _

_But takuya wasn't the only one watching some one Zoë was watching takuya watch kouji and then she walked up quietly be hide him_

"_You know that why I like summer as well" said Zoë softly in takky ear as she to looked over at the nearly naked half loner_

" _I wasn't… its not like… I didn't mean… why aren't you changing" takuya stuttered the parts going bright red from embarrassment before shouting and trying to cover it with anger _

" _Fine am going" and with that Zoë walked over to get changed_

" Come on Davis are you sure you don't want to race me" asked takuya from his place of neck deep in sea water

" Ok then lets get started then" said Davis getting up and jumping in

"You tan better in water any way" say Davis as he and takuya started to race

But alas the peace never last long in the digiworld this time it was broken by Zoë screaming so oh course all the other rushed to see what's wrong but at the enter to the changing roomed Davis and Tommy stopped

" I wouldn't go in there if I was you" suggested Davis but JP and takuya paid no attention to them

" Zoë what's wrong" asked takuya

"Are you ok" asked JP

" AHHHH, GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" shouted Zoë throwing every thing she could at them

After they had both fled the room Davis had some sounds word of wisdom for them

" Told you not to go in there"

" Am so sorry" said Zoë again she was fully dressed again

" So what's up why did you scream" asked Davis

" Because some ones a peeping tom" said Zoë seriously

" You're kidding" said takuya

" Let me at the creep how dare" shouted JP but this only meant that every one was looking at him

" What are you all looking at me for huh…huh" asked JP

" You must admit it looks suspicious after all you are the most like culprit" said bokomon

" He makes a good point JP why don't you admit it" said takuya

" Because I just didn't do it that's why" shouted JP

" Come on it couldn't be JP he was swimming with us the whole time" said Tommy

" We all have to same alibi" said Davis trying to think of some one

" Are you calling Zoë a lair" JP shouted again

" Now of course not JP its obvious he not alone here" said takuya

" Of course not idiot did you forget the toucanmon" said Davis

" Where they all go" asked Tommy looking around

" Now this is suspicious" said takuya also looking

" Shit" muttered Davis before running off; when the other found him he was busy throwing things out of other people baskets

" Davis what the tell do you think your doing" asked takuya as Davis finished emptying the last basket

" The d-tector there gone!"

xxx

"… and that's my plan what do you think" asked kouji after explaining his idea to Ken

" But what about causality the space time continuum, you know strewing up future events and all that" question Ken

" I figure, what the hell, if my destiny so important then it doesn't matter what I do in the past because the future will find some way of fixing it so my destiny still happens and if its not that important then it doesn't matter if it doesn't happened" said kouji simply as if some one had just asked him how a light switch works

' Ok that just proves it the boredom has fired kouji brain to a crisp, and it also seems that Davis personality is contagious even though he not even here' though Ken as he watched kouji trying to smooth down Davis' hair

"So lets go find her the future is at stake" which with kouji was out the door and on the search for Kari

And she was found not to far away on the way to a date with TK

" Kari I need to talk to you its important" said kouji as he came up to her

" What is it now kouji I just about to go some where can't it wait until later" asked Kari looking mad

" I now why I came back now, I came from the future to save your life, if you go down that alleyway now then your be sucked in to the dark ocean again and your dream of every one having a digimon and living together peacefully will never come true" kouji said seriously

" Really?" asked Kari not believing him it probably had some thing to do with the fact that he had tried to kill her a few times himself

" Kari, I know we haven't really gotten on very well since I got here but I didn't know that you were the light of the digiworld that made it possible for human and digimon to live peacefully together no matter where they lived, please believe me from one child light of to another me listen to me" said kouji managing to beg and sound serious all at once

" Ok am listening, will this event happen not matter where I go or is there some way to stop it" asked Kari also becoming serious

" They tracking you with your personally belonging, hand them all over and go home, in a few hours when the dangers over I send word to you ok Kari" said kouji giving a small smile which on Davis' face looked oh so natural and sincere

" Ok kouji" started Kari as he handed over all the things she was carrying

" I had my doubts about you but you really are a nice guys, I guess the digiworld wouldn't have chose you to have light if you weren't" after Kari had finished emptying her pockets she handed over her camera and ran off home

" Lets see what have we got here" muttered kouji as he looked at the items Kari had given him, which wasn't much of inters theses items were,

Her d3, her d-terminal, houses keys, catnip, fifty pounds, camera, pink lip-gloss and a few hairpins

" She's the biggest idiot I have ever seen I can't believe she feel for that the whole 'am the future I come to save your life' crap honestly she made it so easy all by saying that her greatest fear will stop her great dream coming true and she was so easy she didn't even ask how" muttered kouji again as he pocketed the fifty pounds and put the rest of the thing in a carrier bag which he handed to Ken

" Give that stuff back to her in a few hours, she need her digivice to fight and her keys to get inside, I was just going to dump it so you can't say am completely heartless" said kouji after Ken give him a questioning look about the bag

" Do you know what my fears are, my dreams" asked Ken softly

" Yes I know about your fears there the same as Kari's but more so because its already happened once before and I don't know about your greatest dream but I do know one of them, all I know about you guys I learned from digidestined sources you used your destiny as the first step to your greatest dream but your different after you finished saving the world you seem to drop out of the public eye, well until your older any way" said kouji also softly some thing about Ken insecurity had stuck a nerve and made he want to tell him what he wanted

" Does it ever happen?" asked Ken fearing what the answer might be

" No, you are never corrected by the darkness again, but that doesn't mean that its not still inside you so I be careful if you ever had children, you wouldn't want to be the father to the child of darkness would you" said kouji still softly but after would his eyes seem to slip out of forces, as if trying to remember some thing from long ago

"Kouji what is, what's wrong" asked Ken when kouji had completely spaced out

" I though I just..." started kouji but then stopped and shock his head

" Never mind, on to the next victim" start kouji back to normal before walking off

' I wonder what he was going to say it all started after he said child of darkness maybe hes have confrontations with Davis memory some how, like he said never mind I wonder who hes going to do next' though ken as he followed kouji again

"Takeru!"

TK turned at hearing his name being called only his mother ever called him that and for another thing

" Takeru, thank god I found you, I was so worried I was going to be to late" said kouji as he ran up

" Kouji! What are you doing here, and more importantly how do you now my full name only my family knows that and even then only my mother ever calls me that" asked a shocked TK

" Every knows the name of the famous Ishada brothers" said kouji proudly

" I haven't been called an Ishada in like forever not since my parents spit up, if we hadn't of spent so much time together in the digiworld I think I might have forgotten about him and we would have just lived apart and never really remember that we even had a brother" at this point it was kouji who seemed to be the most affected by this news and was spacing out again just like before

" So what the hell are you doing here any way kouji" asked TK

"Oh, yes, am glad you asked Takeru am here to save your life" said kouji snapping back to normal

" Like am going to believe that what do you think I was born yesterday or some thing" said TK in disbelief

" Yea but I bet you never been told it from some who is from the future and has already seen it happened" said kouji seriously

" Ok you have my attention what do you want to tell me" asked TK

" Dark forces are watching you and the light their will soon take the light away which will cause you to go insane then there will trick you in to thinking that your brother is the cause of all your problems and try to kill him before finishing your self off and robbing the world of not only its light but also its hope" said kouji softly giving him the most intense brown stir

" Is that really what's going to happen?" asked TK

" Yes am afraid so, when I realised that I had come back to a point where I could save you then of course I had to do it, you and your family are to important not to save" said kouji still sounding really serious but looking like a little lost puppy

" Is there any way to change this?" asked TK

" Yes there is one" said kouji

" What is it?" asked TK sounding scared

" Yes, hand over all your personally belonging they tracking you with them and go home, in a few hours I send word if the danger over and then you can carry on with your life to becoming a famous and important person" said kouji simply

" Ok here you are every thing I have on me is it ok if I keep my hat I haven't really ever been parted from it" asked TK as he handed over all the thing he had on him

" Sure you can that hat is part of who you are after all I wouldn't ask you to give that up" said kouji smiling

" Thanks kouji when you get back look me up if you need any thing just let me know" said TK just before he was about to run off kouji called to him again

" Wait TK this is one thing you can do," said kouji pulling some thing put of his pocket

" Would you sign this, am going to hide it until I get back and then it will be worth a lot some thing to tell my children about" continued kouji as he pulled out a card

" Sure I guess why not first autographs free" said TK singing it before running off home

" What was that all about" asked Ken

" As a digidestined he just give me copy right agreements to write my own series I was thinking 'digidestined, the next generation', or maybe I just sell it, come on lets go find the next one" said kouji putting the thing back in his pocket then leaving

" Those guy are so gullible how on earth did their survive so long" asked kouji as he wordlessly handed over the rest of TK things to Ken to hand back alter

" Well one I don't think they would think that some one on there side would trick them, two the fact that there can leave the digiworld when ever the danger get to strong to handle, and three not fighting for themselves means there don't realise their own mortality" replied Ken

" You should never trust any one ever if there on your term, you never know when some thing like this is going to happened" said kouji leaving for his next target

xxx

" Oh man this is awful" said takuya double checking for his d-tector

"This goes well be on awful young man how can you let the toucanmon trick you like that" said bokomon

" I told you not to leave your d-tector be hide but does any one listen to me, no, they just think am paranoid maybe next time your listen to me" said Davis as he unclipped his d-tector and tried to see if there was a tracker on it

"(' Hey guys is there any way I can use my d-tector to find the other')" Davis tried to ask the sprits but there was only silent as an answer

"(' Hello Lobomon, kendogarurumon, are you guys listening to me')" shouted Davis in his mind shaking the d-tector for good measure

" Great the one time I want to talk to them and they're being quite" muttered Davis

" Come on we got to go after them" said takuya

" Yea takky right" said JP as there both started to change

" Ah" squeaked Zoë as she blushed the other had forgotten she was there

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" shouted JP and takuya in the same way that Zoë had before

After every one had changed they followed the footprints in the sand until they're found the toucanmon

" What do you mean Ranamon the ravishing" asked takuya

" Give back the d-tector right now" shouted Davis

" No way no how these little baby are our tickets to a date with Ranamon" said one toucanmon

" Take it from me you guys done really want that now give them back" said JP

" You can't make us, so scam" said the toucanmon again

"Maybe we should go instead" said another toucanmon

" Good idea" said the first and with that they all ran off

" This is really stupid" said takuya chasing them and just to make matter worse Ranamon showed up

" Hi ya" waved Ranamon from on top of a column of water

" She's the warrior of water and very evil" said bokomon

" Of course she is" said takuya

" And she sure has loosely timing" said Davis

" I don't really want to be here, you're all boring me to tears so just hand over your sprits like good little child and I be on my way" said Ranamon

" Sounds stupid to me" said Zoë

" But what can we do we don't have our d-tector" said takuya

" Don't worry I take her on" said Zoë

" But Zoë" started JP

" Don't worry JP I take care of her in no time" said Zoë

" Goody goody, this is going to be a treat" said Ranamon

" Don't worry I help as well" said Davis

" This is very very bad as long as she near the water her power become exponentially enhanced" said bokomon

" Am guessing that's a bad thing" said neemon

" Well for one thing she sure has a nasty tempter" said Zoë

" Zoë you can't" said JP

" Look I need to make up for lost time" said Zoë

" I've never feel this helpless before" said JP

" Just leave it to me" said Zoë as she spirit evolutes

" Don't worry, I provide ground support" said Davis

" Sugar do you think you can take me on alone" asked Ranamon

" That's a silly question of course I do, sugar" said Zoë

" So know your going to mock me" asked Ranamon

" I won't dream of it I wither fight" said Zoë going in for an attack, mean wail back on the ground things weren't going so well

" WHY CAN'T I DIGIVOLE, am not hungry or tired my digivice is close to my partner aka me so why won't this piece of junk work" Davis was shouting and shacking the d-tector trying to get it to turn him in to one of the digimon of light but nothing was working

" Don't worry Davis you just stay back there I protect you, after all you are a dude in distress" said Zoë still fighting 

" Why you! When your human again an so going to get you for that" shouted Davis

Tak: and there we go chapter 9 finished

Bgato: your right it is

Tak: and I have already made a start on 10

Bagto: am so proud of you

Tak: chapter 10 when Kai comes in

Bgato: Kai chan yay xcheersx


	10. what lies from the future

Tak: chapter 10! I feel so proud of myself. When I was first thinking of writing this fiction it didn't have nearly as many chapters as it does, but I'mm glad about that. I really do love to write this story, it's so much fun and I get to mess with Takky and Kouji so much and of course the others as well.  
Bgato: Kai-chan going to be here, Kai-chan going to be here.  
Tak: Yep. Kai imoto-chan.

**Chapter 10**

What lies from the future

We find two boys alone in the forest rolling around with each other and laughing.

"Oh Kouji that feels so good do it again." said the brunette who was pinned down by the other boy.

"What ever you say, your wish is my conman." said the bluenette who was called Kouji as he licked the same spot on the other's neck.

"You know what?" the brunette said as he lifted his hands to run though the blue black locks.

"What?" asked Kouji.

"I like you hair down better." and with that he pulled out the hair tie so it all fell down his shoulders and on to the bare chest of one below him

"Just as I like yours without that hat." said Kouji as he touched the brown hair that was normally covered.

"You know Kouji when I first met you I though you were just a cold hearted loner who pushed others away because you didn't want to be with any one. Because you thought that if you let any one close to you then they would just leave you as well. But your not, you just didn't want to lose any one." said the brunette as he pinned Kouji under him and started to suck on the pale flesh.

"And when I meet you I thought you were a blockheaded idiot that just did these things because he though he could get away with them. But now I realize that you did every thing to try and keep the others safe. Because you didn't want them to have to try any thing that would hurt them." said Kouji softly as he flipped them so that he was now pinning the other.

"Well now we've got all the talking stuff out of the way let me help with that little problem you have." said the brunette as he moved a hand further down Kouji body, at which point Kouji sat bolt upright in bed breathing heavily.

"What is wrong with me?" asked Kouji as he held his head in his hands and as he did his fingers didn't meet the long blue locks which the other had lovingly stroked but short red spikes which he had send the better part of a week trying to tame.

"I need a cold shower right now." said Kouji as he stood up. This was when he noticed that he was still in the same state as he was in his dreams.

"A really cold shower" muttered Kouji as he headed for the bathroom.

Halfway though his shower some one knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey Davis that's you in there again isn't it? You've been in there every morning for the past week! You just better not be using up all the hot water." shouted June.

"Don't worry I'm not." was his reply and then June left for her room again.

A few hours later June was just about to bang the on the door and demand that Davis got out other wise she was going to bust. But before she got to start banging, Kouji stepped out, a towel around his waist and his normal smirk pasted on his face.

"Some thing wrong onee-san." asked Kouji.

"I hate you" said June as she slammed the door in his face.

"Well I hate you as well, and unlike you I can mean it." said Kouji as he went back to his room to change.

"Chibimon am going out if you want to join me get in the pack." said Kouji getting dressed.

"Am I aloud to voice myself on this matter?" asked Chibimon.

"What did I tell you about opening your mouth?" asked Kouji putting on his top.

"Don't open my mouth unless it's to put in food." reply Chibimon.

"Good, now what do you think the answer to your last question is?" asked Kouji pulling on the gloves. He didn't ask about the bandages but knew that Davis didn't want them to be seen. Why else would the guy have been wearing his gloves to bed

"I'll just shut up and get in the bag." was the reply.

"Kouji, you look awful what happened?" asked Ken.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious, but why should I tell you?" said Kouji moody as ever. But Kouji and Ken had meet again if only to pass the time by Kouji bitching about stuff and Ken listening.

"If you tell me I might be able to help." said Ken trying to help as always. He didn't want Davis to come back to all of the problems that Kouji has left behind.

"I've become an insomnia if you must know." snapped Kouji.

"How?" asked Ken. Davis was one of the soundest sleepers he had ever met. How could Kouji change that so easily

"Well it might have some thing to do with the vast quantity of sugar that this body needs other wise it can't do any thing; the fact that no matter what I do I always feel like am forgetting some thing; plus add to that, the fact that even if I do drop off to sleep these damn dreams are driving me insane!" Kouji was not in the best of moods. The lack of sleep was making him even more short tempted then normal and very snappy.

"What sort of dream?" asked Ken now interested.

"Its not right, I shouldn't be having theses sorts of dreams about him. I barely meet him for a minute. I don't even know his name! Why won't they leave me alone? Of course I'd become an insomniac if every time I close my eyes I see his stupid face." Kouji was ratting to himself but Ken was picking up on the important stuff.

"I used to have some pretty weird dreams, and it was because I didn't know him. That meant it was probably the reason why I used him. Because if you don't know them then you can put a face on all the things you want to happen without the fear that soon they'll stop or do some thing else you don't like." Ken tried to explain. Dreams were still the unknown front and no one really knew what they meant. He also left out the fact that in these dream some one was normally chained to a wall.

"I only meant him for less then a minute and I already hate him. Why would I want him to do that sort of thing to me?" asked Kouji as some of the things that he had been doing flashed though his mind.

"Dreams don't always mean what you think they might mean on the surface. If you dream about tying somebody up it might just mean that you don't want them to leave. I once had a dream where I was watching my whole life from the sideline and when I saw the person who was meant to be me, it turned out it wasn't. It was my brother, which was when I realised that I wasn't living my life as me. I was living it as brother." Ken explained.

"Yea, but dreaming that you are your brother doesn't mean that you have to have a cold shower every morning. It's getting so bad I'm sure there's going to be a water shortage soon." Kouji snapped.

"Well as they always say when life's not going their way; Life's a bitch, just live with it." said Ken.

"Well for me I have always lived by 'Life's a bitch and then you die.'" replied Kouji getting up and walking off. Ken followed only in case Kouji tried to get in a fight with someone. He needed to be there to stop him from doing any harm to Davis's form or his image.

xxx

"This is just not fair! You think that if they can make a digivice to turn a human in to a digimon, then they could make it waterproof. I'm sure that my D3 went throw the washing machine and it still worked. Plus there was that time that Tai and the others were in the ocean until Whamon picked them up and theirs stilled worked! So why in bloody hell won't this thing work!?" Davis was shouting to high heaven to any one who would listen to him about the how unfair the world was.

The fight between Kazemon and Ranamon wasn't going that well for the good side. But after not too long, the fight evened out. The end looked to be insight when Kazemon was trapped in a prison of water, but then suddenly Ranamon let it down and dived in to the deep water. But the peace was short lived as a few moments later a hideous digimon came out of the water with a voice like nails down a chalkboard, and a body like left over squad bits.

"So what do you think?" asked the mon, but every one was still to shocked by how ugly she was.

"I can see by your faces that you just need a bit of convincing, or maybe you just need a closer look at Calmaramon." said the new Calmaramon as she used her large tentacles to walk up onto the land, knocking tress over as she went.

When it looked that she was going to get to the others, Kazemon flew in and gave the others some time to get away. But this left her in just the right place to be knocked down by a huge tentacle.

"Ta-ta honey." said Calmaramon as she prepared to do her Titanic Tempest. But after she had started the attack, she spun out of control and flew away proving that it's not just the digidestined that couldn't control their beast sprits.

"Er...guys? What happened to the Toucanmon?" asked Zoë after she had turned back to her human form.

"Ah rats I forgot all about them!" said JP.

"Those feathered fan-boys still have are d-tectors." added Takuya.

"The way those guys walked, I don't think they got Far." said Davis looking at the tracks.

"Well lets go get them then." said Takuya as he started to run off. And so the search was on for the Toucanmon. But not matter where anyone looked, none of them could be found.

"Ah who are we kidding we couldn't find the even if they jumped up and bit us on the nose." said Takuya when he couldn't find any thing.

"Hey Zoë hand me your d-tector a moment will you?" asked Davis.

"Why do you want it? You still have yours." Zoë asked back.

"Because mines not working. Plus I can't hear the sprits any more and that means I can't talk to them. So I need yours to see if I can find a tracker on it to see where the other d-tectors are." said Davis.

"Just be careful ok? Without that we're all helpless." said Zoë handing it over. After a few moment of random button pressed it was handed back.

"Nope doesn't seem to want to work."

"Its no use we never find them!" said JP.

"Lets just take a break" said Takuya, lying down on a bench.

"Isn't that what got us in to this problems in the first place?" asked Davis, trying to shake any water he could out of the d-tector.

"Just shut it, Davis." said Takuya pulling an arm over his eyes to block out the sun.

"Hey don't worry about it. I bet you find your d-tectors really soon." said Zoë as she put a hand on JP shoulder.

"Huh, what were you saying Z?" asked JP.

"Hey JP weren't you thinking about you d-tector?" asked Zoë.

"Well I was wondering if you be like that." said JP.

"Huh? Be like what?" asked Zoë.

"Like calmaramon." muttered JP.

"Calmaramon? Where?" asked Takuya sitting up.

"I was just wondering if you be scary like that. You know, when you got your beast sprits and all that." asked JP sounds really thoughtful.

"Stop that! I can't believe you guys would think some thing like that! I'm nothing like her!" shouted Zoë getting mad.

"Hes not saying your evil or any thing. It's just that beast sprits are hard to control." said Takuya, trying to calm her down.

'Even more so if they hate you.' thought Davis.

"Yes. Remember what happened with Takuya?" Bokomon brought up.

"I'll always be a cool and beautiful girl digimon. That I know." said Zoë proudly.

"But how?" asked Tommy.

"Cause I'm a girl and girls know how to handle power when they need to." said Zoë in that 'I can take on the world' tone.

"Hey! It's the Toucanmon!" said Takuya, looking up at the sky.

"Ill take them from the air. You guys follow in the water" as she took out her d-tector and takuya started to run out into the ocean.

"I'll stay here in case they come back. Plus I think my d-tector has had enough water for the time being." said Davis watching them go.

But not to far out Takuya fell over and when he looked back to see what he had tripped over it turned out to be a Gomamon.

"What the heck is that?" asked Takuya, looking at the seal like digimon that had a hold of his leg.

"That's Gomamon." said Gomamon.

"Whoever you are, let go of my foot ok?" asked Takuya, pulling it free.

"Sorry but we had to stop you guys." said the Gomamon as more appeared out of the water.

"Yea hi. What are these things any way?" asked Takuya.

"Well that's an easy one. These are Gomamon. A seal-like digimon who loves the water but can easily walk on land. Their attack is Marching Fishes." said Davis, which as always made Bokomon a bit miffed that Davis told them before he could.

"How cute." said Zoë as she picked one up and started hugging it.

"Yea girls are tough." said JP mockingly after he saw this.

"We wouldn't be good friends if we let you go out there. The water looks all calm and cuddly, but really it's very dangerous." said a Gomamon.

"What do you mean by dangerous?" asked Takuya.

"Look at all that foam by the island. It's caused by whirlpools."

"Whirlpools!?" asked Takuya shocked.

"Don't worry, we're safe here. But if you get too close they'll suck you in and never spit you out. And even if you did get passed them, you get slammed into the cliffs that surround the only beach you can land on." said another Gomamon.

"We know all about it cause we used to live there." said another.

"So is there some kind of secret way to get there?" asked Takuya.

"No. I wish their was." said the Gomamon sadly.

"You can't get home?" asked Zoë.

"That's right. Everything used to be so wonderful here. Then one day when we went out to play and get some food there was a huge earthquake. That's when the whirlpools started. We were cut off from our Island and we haven't been able to get home since." finished the Gomamon, sounding like he was going to cry.

"Am guess that the earthquake started when the destruction of the digiworld began. It seems there are none that Cerubimon's evil touch hasn't hurt." explained Bokomon.

"So what your saying is that there's no way to get across safely?" asked Davis.

"What we need to do is find a flying digimon who could give us a lift." said JP.

"Oh Zoë. Can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Davis innocently.

"Forget it. Don't even think about it. I am not your digital taxi. Find another way to get across!" shouted Zoë.

"Well looking for flying digimon is too much work. Anyway let's just move on to something else." said JP, going off with the others.

"Well that two more logs." said Takuya dragging them out.

"This would be so much easier if we could digivole or if we had some digimon with a sharp attack." muttered Davis, hacking another tree down with a kitchen knife.

"JP what you doing?" asked Takuya as he walked past with another log.

"I'm drawing a plan. Every great boat needs a plan." said JP.

"And that only take a year or so to build." said Takuya, looking at the drawing in the sand.

"Yea and as we don't have the time for that, let me give you the plans for a perfect raft that was handed down to me by the last digi-sea explores that will get us all there in one piece. Even if it doesn't." said Davis and he to started to draw some thing as well.

"And what happens if some thing does go wrong?" asked takuya.

"Pray to god that Whamon is in the area and that he gives us a lift." said Davis simply.

And not too long afterwards, every one was off on the raft.

"I can't believe you built this without even looking at my plan." said JP looking upset.

"This is great." replied Zoë with the wind in her hair.

Every moment on the water brought them closer and closer to the whirlpools.

"Oh wow the Gomamon was right. This is bad." said Takuya, looking at the whirlpools. And then out of nowhere came a tidal wave!

'Oh no. This is what got Tai's group in the first place!' thought Davis, holding on for dear life.

'Yes we made it' thought Davis when they came out of it in one piece. But then Renamon appeared.

"Hey there kiddy pies" said Renamon.

"Oh man" muttered JP.

"Now what do we do?" asked takuya.

"Well if ya have any last wishes, now would be the time to say them." mocked Renamon.

"Don't do it Zoë. Remember? You were no match for her last time." said JP as Zoë stood up.

"Just figure out how to stop the whirlpools while I keep her busy." said Zoë as she spirit evolved.

The battle got under way with a good kick-start, but because they were over the ocean Renamon had a bit of an advantage. After a pretty powerful attack, Zoë was knocked into one of the whirlpools.

"Oh no Zoë!" said takuya after seeing she was hit.

"Zoë!!!" shouted JP when she was sucked in to the whirlpools.

"Zoë come back!" shouted JP just about to jump over.

"No JP!" said Davis holding him back.

"Takuya look! The whirlpools are going away!" Tommy pointed out.

"Now how in the world did that happen?" asked Renamon, when a geyser of water shout out of the sea straight up to where she was.

"Oh my! Could it be?" asked Bokomon as the water started to fall away

"It could." replied takuya.

"Its Zoë!" said a happy JP.

"Yes I'm back and I brought a little friend." said Zoë, holding out her d-tector.

"Execute! Beast sprit evolution!"

"Zephyrmon!"

"Who is that?" asked Takuya, his eyes up the new digimon.

"That is Zephyrmon, behold the legendary warrior of wind." said Bokomon.

"Oh my. Why you're pretty. Your best spirit made you pretty. Well it's not much prettier then me, that not even possible. But just cause you are prettier then me doesn't mean anything. Do you have adoring fans all over the world who worship you? I don't think so." ranted Renamon.

"You know for a legendary warrior of water you sure do give of a lot of hot air," said Zoë, speaking for the first time in her beast spirit.

"That does it! Your going down sugar! Now how should I defeat you?" Renamon looking closely at Zephyrmon.

"Dark Vapour! Ya in for it now girly. That Vapour will melt though anything. Have your feathers started mottling yet? Wait a minute! How come your not melting!?" asked Renamon when it was clear that the attack wasn't working.

"I think its time you learned a little respect." said Zoë as her clawed hands started to glow.

"Plasma pods!" shouted Zoë as she started an attack and knocked Renamon off her water column.

"She's controlling her beast spirit." said takuya, sounding shocked.

"She's amazing isn't she JP?" asked Tommy.

"JP?" Tommy called again when he didn't get an answer the first time.

"Boy howdy." said JP, staring at Zoë as if he had fallen in love again which he probably had. At this point Renamon decided to stop playing around and slide evolved to Calmaramon.

"Now let the party begin." said Calmaramon.

"Zoë get away!" called JP

"You won't be so pretty when I get though with you sweetheart!" said Calmaramon.

Then the fight was on. After one blocked attack a huge piece of rock was melted away.

"That's what's going to happened to your friends." said Calmaramon as she turned on the legendary warriors.

"Ready boys?" That was all the warning they got before an attack was aimed their way, but lucky it was Zoë to the rescue and she destroyed the attack before it could get to them. But she was then caught in a tentacle.

"This is awful." said Takuya.

"We can't do any thing." said Tommy.

"Stop it! Let her go you scum queen" shouted Davis.

"Yea you ugly fish head!" added JP.

"What did you say?" Calmaramon shouted back, at which point JP tried to hide behind the mast.

"You heard him!" Davis shouted.

"If we called her names and distract her then it will give Zephyrmon time to get away," he then said softly to takuya.

"Ok..." muttered Takuya, sounding like he didn't like the idea.

"Hey you slime dateless wonder!" Takuya started.

"You big coward!" Tommy added, and pretty soon there were all doing it. And as expected, because she got so angry at them she let Zephyrmon go free.

The battle was going a lot better for the good side after Zephyrmon escaped, but Calmaramon was on her last straw so she tried to do her titanic tempest attack on Zephyrmon. But once again she couldn't control it and started to spin away from them

"Oh am going to enjoy this." said Zephyrmon, watching her attack go wrong again.

"What was that?" asked Takuya confused.

"I guess someone can't control there beast sprit. Now let's get everyone back to that island." said Zephyrmon as she helped the raft get to the beach.

xxx

Matt was just about to head out for a meeting with his favourite someone, when another person nearly fell in to him. He looked very beat up and was bleeding in several places.

"Help, some one please help me! Oh Matt it's you. Thank god I found you." said the boy who had fallen on him, who turned out for now to be Kouji.

"What the hell happened to you Kouji?" asked Matt, worried. If it had been a digimon attack, he wasn't ready to help.

"Kari been taken by the darkness causing TK to go insane. He attacked me and now the darkness has convinced him that you're the cause of all his troubles." said Kouji as he paused to take a breath Matt butted in.

"So then I should go find him and sort this out." said Matt.

"No you can't!" said Kouji, standing in front of him.

"Why not?" asked Matt, starting to get mad.

"Because if you go after him now your be killed!" shouted Kouji.

"How do you know!?" shouted Matt. Kouji knew nothing about what it was like to have a brother in danger and here he was stopping him going to his

"Because it's already happened before!" shouted Kouji.

"What?" asked Matt, now confused.

"I know that this is how you're going to be killed. The child of friendship was killed off by hope, so please don't go. You're to important to be lost." Kouji said again, looking away

"What do you mean important?" asked Matt.

"In the future your music brings harmony between the worlds and bring meaningful conversions with all internet creatures in the universe." said Kouji seriously.

"But how do you know this if I wasn't there to do it?" asked Matt, not sure if he believed Kouji now or not.

"Because your brother gives up his own destiny to try and complete yours and by doing so we get to see what should have happened but didn't." explained Kouji.

"But if that true then I can't run away. What about Tai does he know?" asked Matt.

"Of course he knows he's already gone to get Kari. And when she is returned every thing will go back to normal but until then you have to hide otherwise your going to die and a lot of people will be affected by it, not just your brother." said Kouji with his eyes wide nearly in tears.

"Well that it. If Tai's involved I don't care what happens to me if he's in danger." said Matt as he was about to run off, but Kouji caught his by the wrist.

"You don't need to worry about your brown haired boyfriend. He'll be fine and back with Kari in a few hours." said Kouji reassuringly.

"What! How did you know about me and Tai?" asked Matt, going bright red.

"Oh, please! Everyone knows that when no one's looking you're at it like rabbits." said Kouji very simply.

"Well ok if that's how it's all going to work out. What can I do to stop it from happening?" asked Matt.

"How does any digidestined find another when they need to? Through their digivice. But because he is also your brother he will try a lot of other things that even am not sure about." said Kouji carefully.

"So are you going to tell me if there's a way to stop it? Or are you just telling me in advance so I know how am going to die?" asked a pissed of Matt.

"Of course there is! Everything you do in the present changes what the future holds for you." said Kouji, giving a small smile.

"So then what is it!?" asked Matt, losing his temper.

"Simply hand over all the things you have on you and go home for a few hours. After Tai has returned with Kari and TK has calmed down. I'll call by with your things and life can go on for the better." reply Kouji.

"Fine. Here you go. It's not like me and Tai can't make it up later." said Matt, dropping the items in to Kouji hands.

"You know if it does turn out that we're related, it wouldn't be so bad after all." said Matt as he turned back around and headed back to his apartment.

"You never know. The future has a lot of unknown events." said Kouji as a goodbye.

"See ya Kouji!" and with that Matt was away, at which point Kouji looked at what the boy-wonder rock star carried around. First off were the normal digidestined items: digivice and d- terminal. Then the personal items such as a comb, hair gel, large amount of cash, Mobile phone, plus come guitar picks.

"Come on out. I know your there." said Kouji as he turned around and looked at a spot not to far away from where Ken appeared.

"Ok come on now. I let you have your fun. Now it's time to go back and get all those cuts and injuries seen to." said Ken as he walked up and touched one of the large cut on Dai's cheek.

"I've had worse." said Kouji, knocking the hand away.

"I don't care if you've had worse! I wont let you just batter Davis' body when he's away!" said Ken as he grabbed Kouji's wrist and started to drag him away for first aid treatment.

"Looks like you're starting to get a backbone." muttered Kouji.

"Zip it you. Just because I'm no longer evil doesn't mean I can't be strong and stand up for what I believe in. Anyway, you're always going on about how you don't want Davis to be wrecking your body so be polite and do the same for him." snapped Ken still pulling Kouji along.

xxx

"Ok. We made it though the forest and according to Bokomon, the autumn leaf fair is just on the other side of all this snow. So how're we going to get it up to speed until we're going fast enough for the wind to push us on it's own?" Davis asked out loud as he tried to come to the answers.

"What we really need is a large digimon to pull us." said Takuya, thinking of something.

"One on all fours for better balance." said JP, coming to the same idea as Takuya.

"With long claws to get a good grip on the ground." added Tommy.

"With something…say, on their shoulder to stop the harness from sliding back." said Zoë, who knew exactly which digimon the others were thinking of.

"Yea that sounds great." said Davis, but then after thinking about it for a moment he realized what the others had been thinking.

"Hey what minute! I'm no body's sled dog! And in case you haven't noticed, this d-tector is not working!" shouted Davis.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that." muttered Takuya.

"Never mind that now let just get Zoë to do one of her wind attacks and be on our way" replied Davis.

The travelling was going well. Nothing had tried to attack them. Nothing had gotten in the way. And no one was complaining.

"How much longer is this going to take? I'm so cold my fingers are going numb." Well, nearly no one was complaining.

"I don't know Zoë, but hopefully it will be soon." said Takuya, trying to keep the peace.

"You know Davis, a real gentlemen would give up his coat for a lady." said Zoë, using the same soft voice she normally used to get some thing from JP.

"Well I'm not a gentlemen and you aren't no lady." Davis said just as coldly as the weather outside and zipped up the jacket as a final point that he was not going to give it to her.

"AHCOO!!"

"Fine take it. It's not like we can afford to let you get sick. You're the only one that can fight after all. But don't think this means I like you or anything." said Davis as he took off his jacket and handed it over.

"Well now, we're here let's split up and look for them." said Takuya and that's just what they did.

Tommy was now back on the frozen wasteland looking for some thing to trade for the d-tectors but when he got to the top of the hill he found the Toucanmon, and started to run after them. After a bit of clashing the ice broke under the Toucanmon and they fell into a pool of water dropping the things they were carrying.

"This is the thing you traded for our d-tectors? Well am taking it." said Tommy picking it up and leaving.

But being the good person he was, he went back and helped the Toucanmon out of the water. But as soon as they were saved they ran off with the item again. Tommy chased after them for a bit but then a voice broke the silence of the wasteland.

"WILL YOU GET OFF MY TAIL"

Looking around for the voice, Tommy couldn't find anyone who could have said it. Until the mound of snow he had stepped on opened hazel brown eyes and then stood up so you could see that she was a small nine tailed fox.

"Oh sorry little digimon. I didn't see you there." said Tommy, still not moving his foot, at which point the digimon went to try and bite off Tommy's leg, but he moved it just in time.

"What did you do that for"? asked Tommy, sounding like he was going to start crying.

"You didn't seem to be moving your foot and it was hurting my poor little tail." said the little fox, lifting it up to nestle in with the other eight.

"Well sorry again little fox, but now I have to go back to my friends." said Tommy and ran back to the others.

"What? How dare he run off without offering to look after me until its better or pet me for a real apology. I better follow him and see what I can get out of him." muttered the little fox and followed Tommy.

When he got back to the fair, Takuya, Davis, Bokomon, and Neemon were waiting for him. But when he finally got to them all he did was break down in tears.

"Tommy what's the matter? Come on, tell us." asked Takuya, but all Tommy did was keep crying. Then Petaldramon began attacking.

"Oh no Petaldramon. What do we do?" asked Davis.

"I think for now we grab something and try and save everyone." said Takuya, grabbing a pipe.

"I thought you were going to say some thing like that." said Davis, grabbing a piece of wood.

"I couldn't find anything to trade and I tried so hard." said Tommy softly as he helped Datamon.

"You did just fine kid. You ever heard the saying 'truth is the greatest treasure'?" asked Datamon.

"No." replied Tommy.

"Go on now, take it." said Datamon, holding out his d-tector.

"I thought you were just making up a story because you wanted them so much. But you truly deserve to have them." finished Datamon.

"Thanks datamon." said Tommy, taking it.

"But don't tell anyone I've gone soft, ok?" asked Datamon.

Tommy was shaking his d-tector and listening to something rattle around inside it.

"It's not broken." started Datamon, seeing the look on Tommy face.

"But I did add some thing" he continued.

"I like what." asked Tommy.

"The thing you won in that game is really yours after all." explained Datamon.

After looking at the screen Tommy knew what the something was.

"My beast spirit! Your awesome Datamon!" said Tommy happily.

"Execute! Beast sprit evolution!"

And then, just when it seemed that Takuya and Davis were about to be eaten by the beast of wood, KoriKakumon saved them by pulling him away.

"Oh, you're really going to regret that." said Petaldramon.

'Please I really need your help. I know am not meant to be here and your not destined to be with me, and this seems like a great time for me to split away and for Kouji to return, but he's not and if I don't help fight now, then Kouji might not have a body to come back to. Please help me I want to protect my new friends. I need protect them. I need to protect myself. So please of great sprits of light, come back to me so I can protect my new friends and the whole digiworld all over again.' Davis was holding the d-tector between the palms of his hands, silently praying for it to start working again. The little fox, which had followed Tommy from the wasteland, was the only one to see the golden glow in his hands.

'Please if my background as the child of miracles mean anything, please let this digivice start working again!' begged Davis again, and this time he got an answer.

'("Fear not young one, for we have returned.")' was the almost human sounding reply of Lobomon.

"('Guys your back!')" said Davis never more glad to be hearing voices in his head.

'("Less yakking more hacking.")' came the unmistakable growl of Kendogarurumon.

At about then was the time when Datamon threw Takuya his d-tector to help Tommy fight. So both Agunimon and Lobomon joined the fight again Petaldramon.

And through the combined powers of KoriKakumon, Lobomon, and Agnimon, Petaldramon was defeated for another day.

"So Tommy, who's your new friend?" asked Takuya after everyone had regrouped back at the fair.

"She's not my friend, she's been following me since I stood on her tail back in the snow fields." said Tommy.

"Oh she's so cute!!" squealed Zoë as she pick up and fox and started to hug it.

'Lucky fox. Why can't Zoë hug me like that?' thought JP, becoming jealous.

"Well I don't how many digimon follow you around, I'm just glad I got my sprits back." said Takuya, holding his d-tector close to his chest.

"Well you know what they say about looks." said Davis, mentally promising to keep an eye on her until she was deemed safe.

"This is Kaikyuukimon. She's a small kitsume, but a prime example of the fact that size doesn't matter. Easy to please but also easy to anger. A mix of both fire and light, this is one little digimon you do not want to mess with." explained Bokomon after looking her up in the book.

"Just call me Kai." said Kaikyuukimon.

"So Kai, what were you doing in the middle of nowhere any way?" asked Davis.

'I can't really say that my whole clan was killed off and I was trying to find the evil warriors so I could fight them and that the only reason I followed the kid was to get revenge.' thought Kai as she looked at the one who had asked.

"I was looking for a miracle." said Kai softly.

"What!?" asked Davis surprised.

"I hear that Seraphimon was on the move and everyone knows that when you have hope, a miracle is not far behind." said Kai as she really looked at the boy. Then she realized something.

"Looks like I found you then, doesn't it?" said Kai as she curled around his ankles.

"How do you know?" asked Davis again.

"Cause I can see it in your aura. It's golden, just like your beloved sun." said Kai, giving a foxy smile.

"What are you talking about? How can Davis be a miracle? He's not even meant to be here." said Takuya.

"What? You mean you don't know!?" reply Kai.

"Know what?" Takuya asked back.

"He is the only child of miracles, who saved kindness from the darkness. He'd been living for so long in the shadow of another, and lead a group of many who hated him for being, and survived an attack by the Ultimate evil." said Kai in the same tone as Bokomon used to tell them about the ten legendary warriors.

"You're a smart little fox to know all this stuff then." said Davis, scratching back her ears, which cause her to purr.

"Is someone going to explained what is going on here?" asked Takuya very confused.

"Maybe later Takuya. For now we have to head off to the Rose Morning Star." said Davis, walking off with Kai following.

Tak: well that's it for this chapter  
Bgato: oh kai-chan was so great in this

Tak: yea I know she was, wasn't she  
Bgato: you better start writing the next chapter soon. It's a really great one  
Tak: I'll start writing it when I'm good and ready to write it  
Bgato: you're evil  
Tak: and proud of it

Bgato: and a big thanks to Totally-chan for betaing,


	11. Cinnamon surprise, Kouji fights backs

Tak: oh my god I just can't believe it chapter 11 I never though it would get this far and from now on its gets so much better, but I think this is about 2/3 finished now its no fair that good thing have to come to an end

Bgato: but think of this after this story is done you can maybe start on the next in the series

Tak: yea I guess I could and that is going to be oh so much fun

**Chapter 11**

Cinna-mon surprise, Kouji fights backs

He was running some where he didn't know where he don't know why it feel like his live depended on it, it seemed like he would never find where he was meant to be but then again in fact was it really a place that he was trying to find or was it a person he was trying to find, and then it hit him or should we say he hit it the one he was looking for

" Look where you're going… on its you Kouji what the big hurry" asked Tai after he had stopped Kouji running off again

" I have this feeling from my inner light that some things just not right around here but I can't seem to find out what's the some thing is" said Kouji softly

" Well if it has some thing to do with the inner light then maybe you should talk to Kari and see if she can help with any thing" said Tai as Kari was the only other person he knew that could control light

" Kari!!" said a shocked looking Kouji just before he tried to run off but Tai caught him

" What about Kari what's wrong why were you running away" asked Tai getting angry the last time Kouji was thinking about Kari was when he had tried to kill her

" I think today is the day that was talked about in the history books some thing terrible is going to happen to Kari that's why I been feeling this way am picking up on it cause am also a child of light" explained Kouji

" What's going to happened to Kari" asked Tai getting increasingly angry Kouji should lean never to come between a protective big brother and his little sister in danger

" It's the start of the downward spiral that will destroy part of the digidestined and leave them weak for future attacks" said Kouji as he pulled at the hold that Tai had on his wrist

" But that doesn't answer my question what happens to Kari" shouted Tai

" She is taken by the darkness, which in turn will cause TK to go insane leaving him open for the darkness to infect his mind turning him against his brother who he kills which will brake your heart" said Kouji

" What! How can I stop this from happing they has to be a way there is always a way, your from the future dam it! Tell me how to fix this" shouted Tai now shacking Kouji and was coming really close to giving 'Davis' a cracked rib

" There is a way, as you though there would be, if every one is kept apart until Kari can over come the darkness and return then every thing will just fizzle out and can return to normal" said Kouji rejecting his bandana after it had come lose from the shacking

" Well that's easy enough isn't it" said Tai when he really though about it

" But TK is tracking you so it doesn't matter why you go he will find you" said Kouji pointing out what was wrong

" Oh my god what are we going to do, before what used to be are strongest point has now become are weakest, come on Kouji you must know how to prevent this from happing" shouted Tai ready to do Kouji in himself

" If you hand all your items over to me then your be safe from TK finding you, don't worry about Matt I already found him and told him to hide, I knew he had to, I just couldn't remember why until just now, every one in the future has study you cause your so important and now am here I can really make a differences, now hurry up or every thing will be lost" said Kouji looking like he was ready to take off at the first sight of the blonde hope holder

" Well if we that important then I guess save the other and my self" said Tai dropping his things off in Kouji's hands before starting to run off himself

" Am going to this place I know in the park I be there a few hours just drop my stuff at my house later I don't mind when" and with that he was off

" Well that was weird," muttered Kouji looking at the items, not much really a digivice, d-terminal, cash and football key ring with key

" Well that was very weird the history books don't do him justice" said Kouji to the person he knew would be following him

" What really?" asked ken coming out of his hiding place

" Yea he's a complete nuttier in real life" said Kouji as he walked off back to the apartment

xxx

The five humans and three digimon were all on their way to the rose morning star, with all the fuss from the race over thing were going very smoothly, the rest of the kids were mindless talking about how many bungers there were going to eat, but Davis was just sitting at the back of the trainmon looking out the window absent mind idly stroking his new foxy friend

" Hey Davis can I talk to you for a moment" asked Takuya sitting down next to him

" Sure what ever it's not like am going any is it" said Davis still looking out the window it was hard to tell if he was watching the land go past or he was just looking at his refection

" What's wrong this time I though you would be happy to have the spirits back so that you don't need to have Zoë save you all the time" asked Takuya know that he wouldn't listen to any thing until he had gotten every thing he wanted said already

" I felt it I really did my light it was right there I thought that when my light worked again I would be home but am starting to think that am in this for the whole deal which at this rate could take ages" muttered Davis looking like he was ready to start pulling all out his hair

" You finished?" asked Takuya this was how it always went Davis would bitch about some thing and Takuya would either say some thing useful or just let him rant until he ran out of stream

" Yea I guess, what's your problem" asked Davis it was fair after all he listen to him bitch about his problems and he then listen to him in return

" Do you believe that you can love some one you don't know" asked Takuya

" Well I think it depends on what you really mean, if you mean like love at first sight, then am not cause I don't think that any love you have before knowing some one can be true love so you can have love at first sight but never true love, or do you mean the sort of love you have for a celebrity where you know what there look like and sound like but nothing about them" said Davis thinking about what Takuya had asked

" Probably the second one then any way" said Takuya

" Why do you ask any way" said Davis wondering how love had come in to any thing

" Cause I think that I might have a crush on Kouji" muttered Takuya very nervously as he then started to fiddle with the hem of his top

" But you don't even know he!" said Davis without really thinking

" Oh…" said Davis when it finally twigged what he meant and he turned to look at him to see that his whole face had turn a bright red just like his jacket

" Well don't look at me am not really him… plus am ready taken" muttered Davis moving away from him quickly and waving his hands in front of him in a sort of way to make such he stays back, then he fell off the seat

" Back off you, Davis doesn't need some one as board and block headed as you he needs some one softer, more gentle, some one kind" said Kai as she drop off her seat and fanned all her tails to make a shield between the two

" As if any one ever won a battle being kind" muttered Takuya walking off still looking some what red

xxx

" Why are we attacking these digimon again there haven't done any thing bad to us" asked Kouji as he watched the other fight he never did fight unless he had a reason and just being in the human world wasn't good enough for him cause then but that logic it was alright for the digimon to attack them when there were in the digiworld

" Because for one if digimon are left to roam the human world by them self there cause a lot of damage and can also hurt a lot of human" explained Tai as he watched to make sure that no one was getting hurt in this battle

" Plus digimon do attack us when we go in to the digiworld that's one of the problems hopefully in the we future all be able to live together" added Matt

" And another thing if every where gets destroyed by digimon now then there be nothing to return to any way so you might as well just fight now and get in some practice for when you go back and have to save the worlds without us all" replied TK

" And your also get to see if all that special training paid off" said ken softly from next to him

" Now that sounds like a good idea" said Kouji grabbing his digivice flipped it then catching it before holding it up in the air and shouting

"Execute digivolution" called Kouji as his digivice started to glow white, as did Veemon

Lucky for the other it was Exveemon that appealed this time there were still feeling guilty about what had happened last time

" Go Exveemon just like we practiced" shouted Kouji, and what every the practises was it seem to have made Exveemon in to a one mon army seeming to be in more then one place at a time and never being hit himself the most interesting point would have to be when he got ready to use his x laser in instead of just firing it off he caught the energy in his hand and it turn in to a sword like weapon and then used it to drive a hole though where the emery digimon where its heart should be

" Hey wait a minute he's not releasing any digi-code," said Kouji watching the digimon lose his surface form and turning in to a black statue like figure

" That because it's not a real digimon in the first place, which is why it doesn't release any data when it's destroyed" said Tai

" Why do you stay with these people any way your strong enough by yourself" asked Kouji after the fight was over

" Your right I am strong and at this point if I left Davis would follow me so there would lose but of there strongest fighters but I don't for a good reason" said Ken calmly he kind that some Kouji would ask about it

" Why do you stay with them if you could beat the evil with just the one you care for" asked Kouji confused

" Because being in a team mean that some times you have to go to other for help, and other times you're the some one that people come to for help, and its because I'm here I make the team strong, but when am feeling weak and need help the team makes me strong" said Ken telling Kouji the probably the most important piece of advance ever

xxx

Arriving at the burgers village the place was completely empty and looked like a huge storm had hit it, it was then that they nothing it wasn't as empty as there first though, sitting at a table crying was a digimon who looked to be wearing a bread roll on there head, with lots of little bird types flying around it

" What's up with them" asked Takuya

" em excuse me are you alright" asked Zoë walking up to the digimon, it was then that the bigger digimon looked her and you come tell it was female

" Oh no dear a giant digimon raided our village he said some thing about the three moons making him hungry so my husband made him a big plate of our best burgers" said the digimon

" Now am hungry" muttered Takuya

"He liked them so much that he took my husband away with him to cook in his mansion" finished the digimon

"Man that's really messed up" said Davis

" Yea how are we meant to get are ham burgers now" said JP

" JP! Really can't you ever think with you head and not your stomach" said Zoë

" He is coming back isn't here mama" asked one of the little bird type digimon

" Please young man would you and your friends be able to help me find my husband" asked the female digimon

" I suppose but I wouldn't know where to start looking for him" said Takuya

" The monster will bring daddy back if we make a better burger" said a little one

" That's impossible my husband makes the best burger around there no way any one could make a better burger then my husband oh dear what are we going to do" she said sounds very sad

" Then its up to us to make a better burger" said Zoë stand in front her every one

" Huh?" was the confused reply from the other

" Come on guys I think we scafted enough burger in our time, to come up with some thing that at least looks right, and when the colamon take them to the mansion then we follow" said Zoë going in to her we need to save them mode

" Nice plan" said JP praising Zoë as always

" But I never cooked before," added Takuya

" Me two am willing to try, hey I always used to watch my mum back home, don't worry we make the best ham burger every and get your daddy back" Tommy said this last bit to the little ones flying around him

" I think this will be a good experience for us" said Zoë again

" Any thing with food is a good experience for me" said JP

" Yea special if its burger" added Tommy

" I don't even know what's in them I guess I have to make it up" said Takuya thinking out loud

" That's the whole idea we can each make a different one and have judges taste them" said Tommy

" Takuya this will be a friendly computation right" asked Zoë know that he never took a changeling lightly

" You worry to much Zoë" said Takuya

" Yea no problem" added Davis

" We may be a little rough but we ready" said Zoë turning to face the digimon

" Oh thanks you so much" she reply

" Why don't I be your taster, it would be an honour to leaned my suppuration palate to such a noble cause, so bring on the beef baby" said bokomon the last part was a copy of what Takuya had said before on the trainmon

" Yea me two I want to help taste the food as well, I've heard many story about human food and would like to try some" said Kai specking for the first time in ages

" My kitchen is fully stocked so help your self to any thing you need, now lets gets cooking" said the female digimon walking in to the building be hide her as the grouped cheered

" Oh man I'm ready to just crow right now" said JP taking a bite out of an apple

" JP save some ingredients for cooking" muttered Zoë

" Ok I take a one them, a few these, a couple of those one, and this just for me" said grabbing an apple and holding it in his mouth being a big impression of a stuffed pig as he picked up his tray of items and took them over to where he was working

" What about me I want some thing as well" wined Kai

" Kai Chan if you eat now then you wont want to eat later so save your hunger for the tasting at the end" reply Davis after he had taken the apple out

" Well you can never have to much meat" muttered Takuya looking at all the stuff on his table

" Hey z what kind are you going to make" asked JP watching her take away a big tray of fruits and vegetables

" Patience is a virtue, your see" she reply and walked off

"Smart, beautiful and confident in the kitchen can a girl get any better then that" asked JP pressing his face to the half eaten apple from earlier

" Am going to make me a master piece" said takuya grabbing random items for his burger

" You look lost" said one bird

" You need help" asked another

"Well the outside looks fine but I don't know what to put in the middle" said Tommy holding two half of a bun

" Am thinking ground beef, oh yea now I remember mum said that onions had flavour" said Tommy starting to peel one and started to water at the eyes because of it

" Oh man here come the tears" said Tommy as he started to cry from the onions

" It all came apart" said Tommy looking at how the onion came part instead of peeling like a normal one

"We never get to see daddy again" said the little birds as there hugged each other and cried

"Have no fear the blade is here" said Tommy bringing a knife down on to the onions pieces and started to cut them up more

"My children can't stop crying" said Mrs burgermon

" Yea neither can I cooking painful" said Tommy rubbing at his eyes again

" My eyes hurt" said trying to rub them and carry his basket of cropped onions but try we would be the right word as he dropped it in sink next to him

" Oh man not in my boiled eggs" wined JP seeing bits of onion flowing in with them

" Am so sorry" said Tommy running his onions under the tap then turn around and dropped them in to the disk Zoë was using

"Tommy that was my salad dressing" wined Zoë

" Oh I don't know if I can use this now" said Tommy tasting a bit

"Wow its pretty good" said Tommy

" Hey Tommy you invented a new flavour" said one of the birds

" What was in that dressing" asked Tommy

" I don't know but it sure made a different" was the reply

" I just fry the ground beef and put this stuff on top" said Tommy going to do just that, not to long later 5 different burgers were ready to be tested

" So do you think there edible" asked one of the children

" I don't know try one" said another

" No you try it" said the first

" No you try it" said the second

" Meatloaf and YakiSoba noodles ladies and gentlemen an exotic combination for a new generation" said JP holding up one of his burgers

" Well JP am actually surprised its actually edible" said bokomon eating one

" More then that's its great" said Kai who voice was slightly muffed but the burger in her mouth

" Here try my burger itatalion with cheese tomato sauce and lots and lots of freshly cropped mushrooms" said Zoë holding hers out

" Good, good, good," said Neemon eating three at once

" Are those suppose to be burgers" asked bokomon looking at the tray in front of Takuya

" I think I saw one move" added Neemon

" Are you going to take a bite" asked bokomon

" If there don't bite first" was Neemon reply

" Fine I do it" said Kai and shoved 6 burgers in at once, at this brave move bokomon and neemon each take a bite of one also

" Mines the meaty meat burger, stack, pork, cutlets and ground beef, I was going for volume" said takuya proudly, only after all the digimon had taken a bite did takuya tell every one what his topping was

" And I topped it off with sardines and peanut butter"

" err discussing" said bokomon and neemon together falling on the floor

" I think am going to be sick" said Kai turning green and then spat out all the burgers she hadn't swallowed and started to paw at her tongue to try and get the taste off

" Oh Davis, please say you're a better cook then goggle-head over there" asked Zoë

" Well mine is the chicken cinnamon surprise" said Davis handing one down to Kai who took it but only took a little bite this time, bokomon and neemon were also a little be causations

" So what is the surprise then" asked Zoë after none of the digimon companied about the burger taste

" The surprise is that I stole some of JP chocolate to make the topping" said Davis taking a bite of one himself

" Hey you know it's not as bad as you think," said JP trying one as well

"Yea your right some thing about the sweet and savoury mix makes it taste really great" said Zoë bravely trying one as well

Kai after finishing her first one and deciding she loved it, used her tail to stove another six in her mouth, Tommy was lucky enough to grab one before there were all gone in her mouth

" And the chicken keeps the chocolate warm so it melts even more in your mouth when you bite in to it" added Tommy who was glad he had grabbed one even though Kai had nearly taken his hand off for it

" The reason I think that there so good is because chocolate has a lot of endorphins in it, which is a chemical that is released in the brain that make you feel happy" said Davis taking another bite, even Takuya was eating one those he did it with his back turn so no one could see him

"Is this one yours Tommy" asked neemon looking at the last group at the end

" Why does it look bad" asked Tommy sounding conserved

" No just making sure that not more that Takuya made" said bokomon

" Would you like some fresh tea" asked Mrs bugermon

" Yea" said Tommy softly

" Why don't we all take a short brake I bring your drinks outside for you in a minute" said Mrs burgermon

" These smell good Tommy lets give them a try" said Zoë picking up a tray of his burgers and going outside

" Hey Zoë I try them two" said JP following her outside

" Well if you think your such a great cook then lets have a rematch" shouted Takuya

" You're so on, but you're going to lose!"

" Smells like a trash bump" said bokomon

" Sorry that was me" said neemon

" I eat it but I can't walk" moaned bokomon

" All done, this is the super spicy burger with chill and wasarbe, when you eat it your whole body burns" said Takuya showing off his latest example

" And mine the digidestined burger, salmon lemon and of course cinnamon, any true blooded digidestined would be crazy not to like it" said Davis showing off his new make

" So you ready to admit defect and say that mine is better then yours" said Davis watching the digimon eat there third of his new burger

" Like hell I would mines the best just look at how many Kai has already shoved down" said Takuya pointing to where the little fox was trying to eat her fourth one she said that she liked the tinkle it made her feel all warm inside

" Am sorry to say this Takuya but Davis does win he make the best burger out of the two of you" said bokomon

" Yea sorry about that Takuya I know mine might not be always good for humans to eat but I do know what digimon love to eat and as there the judges they have the finally word in the matter" said Davis as he held Kai get another burger cause she couldn't get up to get it herself

" Hey Takuya have you seen any of the other lately" asked Davis looking around for them

" I think there said some thing about going outside to eat some of Tommy burgers" said Takuya, it was at this moment that the other came in looking all beaten up and total worn out

" Welcome back guys and girl" said Davis trying to tire the place up a bit

" Did you enjoy your brake" asked Takuya

" You mean you didn't noticed that we were gone" asked Zoë

" Were we meant to?" was Takuya only reply

" You really are a block head you know that Takuya" said Zoë

It wasn't much later that every thing had calmed down again, the digi-couple were together again and the digidestined were once again on a trainmon travelling toward the rose morning star

" ow my tummy hurts" wined Kai as she was lying on her side in one of the sits

" I told you not to eat so much" said Davis softly coming to sit next to her

" But it all tasted so good" wined Kai and Davis gave her the soft sort of look that normally only chibimon saw after he had eaten to much himself

" I told you not to eat any of that stuff that Takuya made it was less like cooking and more like biologically warfare" said Davis picking her up with a hand under the neck and one under her tail bones and putting her in his lap

" But it tasted ok to start off with" Kai wined some more the tinkling and warm feeling had turned in to more of a burn, which is kind of 11.5

a fire digimon shouldn't get heart burn or any kind of burn from food

" That what chibimon used to say after eating Tai and his mother's cooking but as soon as we were home he would be complaining of a stomach ache" continued Davis in the same soft tone as he ran a hand all the way from nose to tail tip

Davis started to hum a tune and rub little Patten in to Kai swollen stomach after Kai began to purr he started to sing ever so softly

" Do you believe, in destiny, I close my eyes and dream that you are closer to me, so follow me, and you will see, together we will touch the sky we flying so high, high up,"

" How come he never show us this type of kindness" asked Takuya from the other end of the trainmon

" Maybe he only show kindness to those who need it" said Zoë as she watched Davis take care of Kai as if she was his child or some thing

" Well maybe he use up all his kindness on the digimon so he never has any left for us" suggested JP

" Have you ever though that maybe his kind to the digimon cause their kind to him" said Tommy

" I feel the love tonight, until the morning sky, I feel the love tonight until, the morning sky, do you believe, in destiny, I know you need to be with me, when some thing feels so good its only a fantasy, its time to fly, I wonder why, will you be here with me am fading away, am feel the love tonight, until the morning sky, am feel the love, tonight until the morning sky" and with those finally words not only was Kai peacefully asleep but so was Davis dreaming of the one he wants to be close to

Tak: look its done!

Bgato: well done and just in time for the New Year

Tak: its all quite now but just wait the continent of darkness is next

Bagto: I can hear the waves already

Tak: lets just hope that no else gets sucked in to its evilness, but then again when you have a desire that you would give any thing to have then it makes you very use to be turn in to a tool for evil


	12. The nightmare at dusk

Well here we are again with another new chapter I know its seem kind of slow but its going to be getting really good soon

Chapter 12

The nightmare at dusk

It was early in the morning when the door bell went in ken apartment he stubble to the door looking very ruffed he was not a morning person after opening the door it revealed Kouji holding out a bag to him

" Kouji? What are you doing here so early" asked ken trying to smooth down his hair, he had the weirdest dream last night of Davis singing to a fox

" Am going out today alone and I want it to stay that way, so your going to take care of him" said Kouji dropping the bag in to ken hands

" What" asked ken thinking he had missed some thing that was until chibimon poked his head out of the bag

" Don't think that this mean I care for him for any thing it's the same thing with my dog if I know am going to be out all day then I leave him with some one to make sure he's looked after, see ya both later don't know when" and with that Kouji just turned and left

" Well that was weird I wonder what he's doing I hope its not some thing that would be bad for Davis on his return, cause I know that even if Davis know that being in the future it doesn't matter what he does am sure he wreck Kouji life" said ken walking back to his bed

" Kouji is so weird some times he's kind of nice, but other times he just orders me around," said chibimon jumping out of the bag and on to ken shoulder

" Well you think that's weird last night I dreamed that Davis was singing to a fox" said ken between a yawn and headed back to bed dropping the empty bad on the back there

xxx

" Well this is it end of the line" said the trainmon stopping in the middle of the tracks before a gate with a weird symbol on it a n with a figure 8 inside the down half with a small dot inside

" But their no station here" said JP looking out the window

" If I say it's the end of the line then it's the end of the line" said the trainmon

"But we have digi-pass that should take use all the way to the rose morning star" said Zoë

" Well I aren't stopping you if you want to go, go, but I aren't taking you" said the trainmon opening up the side of the sitting and tipping them out

" Wish you the best of luck your going to need it" and with that the trainmon was zooming off back the way he had came

" So every one in one pieces" asked Takuya getting up, and the other give small comment about being fine

" Bokomon?" asked Takuya looking over to see the concerned digimon looking up at the gate before them

" Welcome to the dark gate, though that gate lies the continent of darkness" said bokomon in a tone just as dark as the clouds above

" Why do I get the feeling that not a good" said JP in a small voice

" Is it as bad as it sound" asked Zoë

" I wish I could tell you, but to be honest I have no idea what a waits us, it's a eerie land covered in darkness, the danger it holds is as legendary as it mystery," said bokomon still sounding very serious

" There got to be some thing written in the book about it" asked JP coming closer

" There's is no first hand information on the continent of darkness, so the page are just completely black" said bokomon showing them the black pages

"I think we should take a vote" said JP

" I agree" said bokomon

" You know when all of us work as a team we been some tough stuff so what's the point in backing off here and giving up" said Takuya

" Am in but if we find a beach with grey sand and a light house that only shines dark-light am so getting out of there" said Davis

" Yea some thing manor happens and we just sprit evolve" said JP

"There isn't any trouble we can't handle" added Tommy

" We the five legendary warrior we can take on any one" said Zoë

" Don't worry am sure if we need it a miracle it will not be to far way, plus also the flames of courage burn strongly within us" said Kai, but still some how got inside Davis' top

" But am going to stay in here, me and darkness don't mix well" said Kai but most of it was muffled until her head popped out of the top

"Sure, but you have to explain to Kouji when he gets back why his top is strength out and covered in fox hair" said Davis to the fox in his top

"Sure, he be fine compared to the light you're used to" said Kai in a tone so only Davis could hear

" Well we take a vote motions carried moved out" said Takuya walking off

" But what about me and serpicemon egg" said bokomon watching the other walk away from him

"Oh I know am going to regret this" said bokomon running after them

After passing though the dark gate the legendary warriors enter a forest and living up to its name the whole place was really dark, the sky was purple and was only letting in enough light to show how black the trees were, not to far into the woods Davis started to look around as if trying to find some thing

"You guys hear that" asked Davis still looking for some thing

"Hear what Davis this place is creepy enough without you hearing things that aren't there" said Zoë

" Sounds like water" Davis walking off from the group and heading off in to the woods

" The only water around here is in your brain" shouted JP, but Davis keep on walking

" More like waves in fact" muttered Davis no even caring if any one heard

Kai twitches ever so slightly within Davis' shirt, not liking how the air became more dense with every wave Davis heard. 'Davis-san. Ignore it.' She pleaded in her head.

" He's been like this before you know," said Tommy following close be hide Takuya

" When?" asked Takuya

"When he first digivoled, he was being all spacey and muttering to himself I think its some thing to do with Davis soul being in some one else body" said Tommy trying to explain

" Well then lets just keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't kill himself" said Takuya knowing that if probably wouldn't happen

Not long later there found the source of the waves it was a beach but unlike the forest which was just dark this place seem to give off an evil aura that made them all shiver, it was all black and grey nothing else

" What is this place" asked Takuya, coming up close to Davis to make sure that, one he was hear and, two so that if he was ignored he could hit him until he got the answer

" This is the dark ocean" said Davis

" Yes I could have guessed that" reply Takuya

" This place is completely dark, look around its only black or grey even the light is black and our clothes grey" said Davis drawing every ones attention to this point, and there did look at the light house was dark and even Takuya's normally bright clothes were grey

"Bokomon what do you know about this place" asked Tommy still shacking

" There is nothing know about this place what so every, in fact I didn't even know it existed" said bokomon in wonder and fear, not much was know about the continent of darkness but as least there knew it was there but some how this place was kept secret

" That because no digimon that has come back from it is the sort that want to tell stories to good guys" said Davis still looking around the place

" So then how do you know about this place" asked JP

" Cause the humans that have been and come back from this place have told the scariest stories about this place, and once there return there haven't been the same" said Davis knowing full well what this place could do to young destined

" What happen to them" asked Zoë in a small tone fearing the answer

" Well it turn a sweet innocent kind little boy, in to a digital mass murdering psychopath, who took pleasure from the pain of other, and the digimon he didn't kill he turn in to staves, and was hell bent on concerning the digital world, the other was a young girl who before had been very brave for her age but after coming back she became a spineless winy pathetic little thing that was scared of her own shadow" said Davis very seriously

" You mean that this boy was trying to do the same thing as cerubimon is now" asked JP who was fiddling with the wrapper of a chocolate bar but was to nervous to unwrap it

" Yes, he also placed items in the digiworld to stop any digimon that wasn't under his control to not be able to digivolve to make it even harder to free the digiworld" continued Davis leaving out the parts where the boy had chained him to the side of a cliff and made him beg at his feet

After this the small fox popped her head form out of Davis' shirt as she looked around. The fur on her back standing on end. Her growl was dangerous as her pupils dilated glaring at the sky. "We are not alone…"

" Well, well, well, what have we got here a little group of chosen" came a voice from the air it self before and then a form appeared from the shadows was the embodiment of evil clothed in elegant robes in the same shade of grey as Takuya's jacket meaning it was some kind of red, a different shade for a v down the front, a pair of large bat like wings could be seen be hide him, a hood cover all of his head and face leaving only greyish demonic eyes show nothing but cruel intent, while the horns on the top of his head were in the shape as that of the devil

" And even more interesting is who is in this little group, the miracle of light has now become the light of miracle, you seem to be long way from home and now your in my territory" he said in a mocking tone,

" Who the hell are you" shouted Davis as all the other seem to still be frozen

" Have you've forgotten me already our last battle was so huge I though it was burned in to your mind for ever, after all I nearly killed off your kindness with it, I find it hard to believe that you would forget that" the digimon mocked again as if it took pleasure in the fact that Davis didn't seem to remember it

" You never said you the hell you were" this time it was Takuya that shouted cause he wanted to know

" Well for all you new comers I am the great and all powerful deamon, never been defected and only one imprisoned in this dark world you see around you" same the newly named deamon

'So if he don't know me then that must mean that he has come here from a point where he haven't face me, so if I kill him now then he will never be there to get in my way' though deamon

" Oh what is an evil war lord to do when he has an opportunity such as this in front of him" said deamon this in a mocking tone as if the rest of the world was just one big joke to him, and with that he released a fire attack and like every thing else the fire was grey, but were protected by there own wall of grey fire and looking back, it had come from Kai's tails which were sticking out of the bottom of Davis' top

" I don't know if you can digivole here but it would be a good idea to try and find out" said Kai in a tone that meant it was clear she was under pressure from holding back the other flames

And that is just what there did it was bit slow at first and it looked like it wasn't going to work but in the end there did get in to there digimon forms which as you might already have guess were still grey but some thing was a little off with lobomon, be hide the ear of his wolf mask was a pair of very foxy ears and swing be hide him was a very bushy fox tail as well

" Since when have I had a tail, and a fox looking one at that" asked Davis trying to get a good look at it but then noticed an unusable weight on his head

"And what's up with these ears" he asked again grabbing one in each hand

" It is unknown for a legendary warrior to change there appears so I have no idea what might have cause this" said bokomon also studying the change

" Hey wait a minute where Kai-chan" asked Davis looking around for his lost fox friend then pieces started to click in to place in his mind he knew what has happened but hope hadn't

" Please tell me that what I think happened hasn't happened" he asked almost in a begging tone

' It depends on what you think happened' answered a voice only Davis could hear

'Oh man not another voice its going to get crowded in here soon if any more turn up' thought Davis know who the new voice belonged to

'Unlike the other those I care for you and will give you confront and support and wont look into an of the files in your mind' came the calming voice of Kai from some here in dai's head some how with her being under his top at the time of digivoleing then she some how ended up digivoleing with him almost like a dna digvole

" bokomon, neemon you guys head back to the forest there must be a reason where he hasn't left yet you should be safe there" said Takuya

"You are right young warrior I only don't leave this place cause there is an evil maybe even greater then my own which is looking to add the data of the strong to his own" said daemon sounding serous for once

" See I was right" said Takuya

" But maybe if I had the data of five legendary warrior to my own then I will be strong enough to had his data to my own instead of the other way around" said deamon as if he hadn't though of it before

" You guys go as it seem he only wants me at the moment you guys go back and I stay and stop him from leaving" Davis told the other his new tail flicking back side to side

" We all know you only fight fire with fire that how it goes and so should you" said Takuya feeling like Davis was trying to show him up

" Yes that's true and most of the time that's the right thing to do but right now only light can fight the darkness and am the only one with a light digimon and add to the fact that at the moment I am a light and a fire type then am sure I can hold him off until we in the clear" shouted Davis his new tail frizzing from his anger

" Oh fine be that way" and with that Takuya left with the other

" So just you and me now then little light you really think you can beat me now when you couldn't all thoughts years ago and its just you this time no help from any of the other brats" said deamon trying to attack from both sides but without his knowing his new tail spit in two and stop both attacks with its own fire

" I don't have an knowledge of facing you before, but I am not alone, even if he is not in this place with me he will always be with me in sprit, plus I have got a new friend in Kai who is not only protecting me but giving me stretch and fire power" said Davis knowing that if he was truly alone he probably wouldn't have made it out at all

" So you think you have enough of this light and fire power to beat me for the first time when you could only trap me before" deamon asked as if it was never going to happen

" I am not who I was back then at am a legendary warrior right now and add to that I have the power of a firelight kitsume within me" shouted Davis another tail appearing but this one just swing angrily

" Your whole team couldn't do any thing to me last time what makes you think you can do it on your own" was the ever so cocky reply

" Because now I have fox blood in me I can do this" said Davis making a hand sign

" kohenkyo!" and with that he was gone in a swirl of leaves

" What's the deal with Davis and that I don't care about me thing just save yourself since when has he been like that" asked Takuya when there were back in the woods

"That digimon did seem to know him even if he didn't know him" said Zoë

" Every one I have found a part in the book about that digimon would you like to hear it" asked bokomon

" Sure lets hear it" said JP there were all waiting for Davis return but were ready to evolve again if need be

" It says here that once there was an evil so strong that no force could do anything ageist it as it tired to take control of all it saw, but though the help of a mirage and a great act of kindness trapped this evil in a world completely of darkness from which it could never escape" read bokomon

" But that doesn't sound so bad even the tale about lucemon sounds worse" said Takuya still in a bad mood from before

" But then it later goes on to talk about how even the protectors of the day couldn't stand up to him and that his power could revile that of cerubimon and maybe even lucemon himself, this evil has never been defeated only contained" bokomon explained more

" Ok now am worried" said Tommy softly, not to long after this did a swirl of leaves appear be hide the group and from it lobomon appeared tails still swing

" Am back, did yea miss me" said Davis before returning to human form praying that he wouldn't have a tail on returning, after a few moment he open an eyes and on spotting Kai at his feet he breathed a sign of relief

" Am me again" he said smiling

"My me is happy to be with your me again" said Kai rubbing his ankle

" What on earth were you doing back there, bokomon told us that he was never defeated by any one before what made you think that you could take him on your own" shouted Takuya who was feeling like Davis was trying to take his place

" Its not like I wanted to face him, I knew it was impossible but I also knew that he only care about me so by taking his attention it meant that you guys could get away and wouldn't be hurt, it wasn't like I was trying to be the leader or any thing, don't have the right headwear for it after all, but I wasn't going to stand there and watch you all die or worse" Davis shouted back getting just as mad, what was it about Takuya that some times mad him want to kill him

It wasn't long before every one was back on the way to find the other side of the continent of darkness

" I wonder do you think digimon could some how end up being ghost" asked Tommy worried that they might find one here

"What kind of talk is that" said Zoë in that tone that said one she didn't want to think that digimon could become ghost and two that she didn't want to talk about ghost in such a place

" Well you say it like that but I have seen a ghost of a digimon" said Davis, Kai having gone back to her previous place under his top

" What you have? Really! when, how?" asked JP who was into ghost stories

" About four and half years ago, one of our digidestined was under attack by a very evil digimon by the name of myotismon he was just about to kill her and her partner as well, but just in time another came to her rescue one who had been a friend to her partner for many years, he died that day, but because he was in the human world at the time his data could not be reformatted so it seemed like he was gone forever, until he called out to us, we went to the place he had died and there he was, he was completely see-thought and couldn't be touched either, but he give us importation information to save another of us and left I don't know what happened to him after that" Davis explained about the story of wizardmon the only digimon ever to become a ghost, to his knowledge at least

"Wow that sounds cool," said JP

" So you never told us what happened to that kid" said Takuya his curiosity overriding his anger

" What kid" asked Davis

" The one who you said was acting like cerubimon" asked Takuya again

" Oh yes him, well after a long hard battle with us the digidestined," he paused for dramatic effect

" He finally became my best friend" he finished with a smile

"WHAT!!!!!!" this was the rely from every one even bokomon who hadn't really been paying attention before

" Come on you can't be serious, you have to be joking, how could have forgiven any one who did all that kind of stuff" asked JP, well more like demanded

"Yea, that like saying your friends with jack the ripper" shouted Zoë

" You can't be talking about ken, you said he was a sly kind and genital person, who you once said was the very embodiment of kindness, no way could he have done any of that stuff you said" this was Takuya getting in to it

" Every one deserves a second change in life, the soon you guys learn that the easier life will be for you all" was Davis only reply now wishing that maybe he hadn't told them about ken it was hard enough making people who did know him understand he had changed but to make people who had only hear the bad understand was starting to feel like an impossible task, one that would take a miracle to active, lucky that was his specialty

" But he hurt a lot of digimon how can you give a second change to some one like that" asked JP

" We all know how Takuya get oh so a little nuts with his beast sprit and every one forgive him after would" started Davis

" How many times are we going to bring that up it wasn't my fault" shouted Takuya

"But we all knew that it was the sprit that made him do that" said Tommy

" Well what if you didn't know it was his sprit would you still have forgiven him" asked Davis

" Well if after he turned back he told us then yea of course we would have" said Zoë

" But what if the sprit had taken over his mind in human form, what if you didn't know what he was like before and only meant him when he was under the control of the sprit and stayed that way for a long time, he would have caused a lot of trouble right maybe hurt lots of digimon, if he then got control would you hold it again him" asked Davis again

" Well I guess if you put it that way then I can see your logic" reply JP

" Good then lets have no more words on the subject after all we got bigger fish to fry then enemy's that are already defected" said Davis walking ahead of the other, Kai had take a better stop on top of his shoulders her tails fanned out and each had a little fireball on lighting the way, the other were using the glowing moose

A few hours later Davis turn to look at the group who were tailing be hide looking either bored, scared, annoyed or angry so he decide to help brake the mood

" You guy are such kill joys you need to lighten up some times, this is the most peace we had in a long time so enjoy it" said Davis before starting to sing again Kouji had the perfect voice for singing

"All ways look on the bright side of life" it started followed by humming the same tone

"All ways look on the bright side of life" after this line Kai decided she wanted to join in but didn't quite get all the words right

" All ways look on the light side of life," sang Kai letting the flames flick on and off randomly

"When the whole world seems to frown and life is getting you down, there only one thing to do, all way look on the bright side of life" continued Davis clicking his finger every now and then

" So always look on the bright side of life" both dai and Kai sang at the same time this time Kai getting the right words, it was a happy song and will make other so if there let it other wise it just drives you mad, which was the way for the other legendary warrior

" If some thing doesn't happen soon am going to choke him myself" said Takuya, and as if answering his request a tree fell down in front of Davis stopping his movements and song in a instead

" You and your journey are about to be cut short, you small fry" said a voice in the shadows

" Yea says who" shouted Takuya already worked up for a fight

" Take a guess" said arbormon coming out of the shadows

" Oh no not arbormon again" said bokomon, and as if that wasn't enough he slide evolved to petadramon

" Kai-chan get down I don't want us to merge again I have no idea if it would be safe here or if we ever be ourselves after would" said Davis back to being serious

" But I want to help you please, let me help you in this fight please" begged Kai

" Protect bokomon and the digi-egg that what you can do to help" said Davis finally getting Kai off his head and back on the ground

" Ok, I protect them both with my life you have my word as a kistune there be well looked after" Kai-chan taking up her fighting stand, fangs beard, tails spread, and a low growl could be hear coming from her, after this was done all legendary warrior digivoled, in to there beast sprits

" You know what I think, it petal pulling time, you know petadramon your all bark and no bite" said JP which got the battled started

" Man talk about getting fibre in to your diet" said Takuya as there watched petadramon eat a whole tree and then suddenly start to grow, and so the battle continued, but after a few attack it didn't seem to be going well in fact there were getting beaten

After a few combined attacks of fire and wind petadramon data was showing and his sprits up for taking, Davis taking the move to slide back to human form and take arbormon beast sprit making him revert back to human one

" Lobomon did it" shouted bokomon from be hide Kai

"Arbormon now will you give up attacking us" asked Takuya, for which arbormon was stuttering to give an answers, but from the darkness came the answer

" Yes he will" said a figure walking from the darkness, he was all black had many eyes and skulls on his armour, long all most white blond hair and had a voice that could send slivers down any one spine

" Duskmon" stated arbormon looking at the figure that had entered

" Who is that" asked Zoë,

" A friend in need is a friend in deed right" asked arbormon

" Wrong" said duskmon in that oh so creepy voice of his as a crooked red blade slide out of one of the skulls which was on his hands

"With your beast sprit gone there really no use for you know is there" continued duskmon rising his arm and the sword with it

" What are you tal-" he didn't even get to finish his sentences before he was cut down by duskmon sword

" Yesterday ally is tomorrow enemy" with these final words arbormon became a digiegg again as his data was taken by duskmon

" He destroyed his own friend" said Takuya totally shocked

' Oh am getting a really bad feeling about this digimon what makes him so different' though Davis

" Who is this guy" Takuya asked, Duskmon gave an evil little laugh before answering

" I am duskmon legendary warrior of darkness" he said proudly

" Well that explains the outfit" said Takuya making a very bad joke

' A warrior for darkness why does that sound like a very bad idea, but also some thing I may have hear before, and what is it about this guy that makes him so different and yet familiar' though Davis

" You have done well ageist my brothering" started duskmon rising his sword again

" Lets see how strong you really are" he continued pointing the sword at the good legendary warrior

" Show me your power!" and with that he released an attack from his sword straight towards them

Tak: and that would be the end of this chapter

bgato: what but that not fair it was just getting good

Tak: which mean the next chapter will be even better

bgato: I guess

Tak: getting close to my fav chapter soon

bagto: I know you only be going on about it since you started the fic

Tak: plus I might be doing another vote if I do let hope o get more then last time cause it turns out one way then this story will be a hell of a lot longer then I was first thinking

bgato: but would be so cool if it happened

Tak: well until next time, bye bye

Bgato: bye


	13. More then meets the evil eye

Tak: oh am so excited its going to be my all time fav chapter soon, on that I have been looking forward to since I started this fic to those who know me your know which one I mean but until then the evil eye given is a whole new mean in this chapter

Bgato: yea but you would have gotten to this chapter I a lot soon if you had finished that chapter for dragi ages ago

Tak: oh your so mean I had new manga that just need to be read

Bgato: well get on with it so you can get to the bit where (tak puts hand over bgato mouth blocking the words)

Tak: don't give any thing away

Bgato: well get on with it

Chapter 13 More then meets the evil eye

" So why it that we fighting this time then" asked Kouji as he walked yet another battle of digidestined v other digimon

" If we told you once we told you I thousand times it because its not a real digimon and if we leave it then it will only go on a rampage and start to destroy the Digiworld" said tai getting upset that he had to talk Kouji in to fighting every time and if he didn't fight then nether did v-mon even if he wanted to and if Kouji and v-mon didn't fight ken hardly ever

" So just because there different to the what you think of as normal digimon then you just have to come alone and kill them, that doesn't seem to be a very good philosophy to life by" said Kouji stepping out of the way of an attack

" Its not just that there different but there created by an evil digimon of course there only goal is to destroy this world and then probably our own" shouted Kari, she had hated Kouji since the beginning and it was starting to get the better of her

" So by your logic any thing created by some thing evil is evil its self, just because there digimon were "born" differently then normal ones you mark them as evil" snapped Kouji he didn't want to just fight for the sake of fighting where was the point

" The point is that there are empty shells that just do what there creator wants and that is to destroy" said Tai it seemed like a good reason and he had been saving it for an argument just like this one to try and get the upper hand

" How do you know there empty shell have you tried to talk to them reason with them find the part of them that isn't the shell, no of course not you see it and then its straight to fighting" Kouji snapped back with his reply with throw that reason on its head

" There destroy the Digiworld what else are we meant to do with them" Yolei shouted wanting to know

" It's the only thing there know so there just doing the only thing there know how and there portably don't even know its wrong like a little child getting in to the high cupboards you don't stop to think that maybe there more to them then just the destruction you see when you come to destroy yourselves" said Kouji

" Maybe Kouji has a point just cause there were made out of control spiral and told by arukenimon to destroy the Digiworld doesn't mean that there nothing else to them that they might want to be or do something else" said ken but has he hadn't shouted it no one could really hear it over the noise of the battle

" Oh fine you all be like that I just be here for when you're done being stupid" said Kouji turning around and going off in a huff it would have been funny to see a digimon like him do that but one no really noticed and if there did Kouji was never one to laugh at, not long after that an attack landed near too where ken was stand he had be about to go after Kouji which why he didn't see it and the explosion that followed from the attack knocked him backward in to a rock no one knows that he didn't get back up

XXX

The attack from duskmon didn't hit them but it did have a large impact on the surrounding scenery

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Zoë

"Come on there only one of him, if we defect Gigasmon and Petaldramonthen laughing boy over there should be a piece of cake, remember we legendary warrior there no way we can lose" said Takuya flying off to try and take him on

'Oh I really wished he hadn't of said that as soon as you say you can't help but lose you are fated to I just hope I can save them before some thing terrible goes wrong' though Davis looking over to check that kai-chan was ok and the digi-egg as well

After Takuya had gone in for the attack he was throw a few meters away by duskmon and he didn't even seem like it faced him

"Your weaker then I though I should at least give you the change to surrender" said duskmon after throwing Takuya in his beast spirit around like he was a rag doll

" You can give it but we won't take it" said Takuya and then told Tommy and JP to switch to there human forms, after this was done Davis JP and Tommy started an attack in there human forms Zoë attacked still in her beast form, Davis drawing out his light stable and went in for an attack which was blocked one handed by duskmon crimson blade

' Some thing just doesn't feel right here, like there is some thing really very different about this digimon but I just don't know what it is, kind of a mix between a control spire digimon and when I was facing off ageist ken that time of the hill, oh man just can't work it out what's wrong here' though Davis as he held the blade of duskmon at bay momentary

'"It may just be disharmony coming from the fact that you are inside the body of a carrier of light and fighting against a carrier of darkness'" added in lobomon

" Each of your attacks seems to be getting weaker not stronger you must know that you can't defect me" said duskmon

" A little help hear guys" said Davis when he turned out the other hadn't attacked yet, but he just dodged the attack and fired energy beams out of all the eyes on his armour

" Your effects again me are pitiful, some me you have more power then that" said duskmon

" Hey we just getting warmed up" said Takuya making him turn

" What?" said duskmon in what might be surprise as he turned to watch Takuya slowly getting up

"Don't take us to lightly you big eyeball, you want power I give you power" said Takuya get really to do his best attack

"Wild fire tsunami"

"Takuya get out of there" shouted Davis on his way past, all the other legendary warrior were heading away from the battle Kai-chan with bokomon and the egg in the lead

" Why I just defected him," said Takuya

" All of us combined couldn't defect him and you think you did it on your own" asked Kouji in a tone that made it sounds like he already knew the answer

" Well ya" said Takuya in a half sure tone

" Just come on," said Davis leavening the scene

' Oh some times I so want to hit him around the head for being so stupid is can't be healthy to be that thick headed' thought Davis as Takuya finally followed after the other, after all the other legendary warrior had disappeared from the scene then duskmon stepped out effortlessly from the fire as if there were nothing more then a morning breeze

"You know guys the more I think about it the more I think that I really did beat that guy after all I can't believe an attack that powerful hadn't have done some serious damage… you know!…fine" after it was clear the other were going to talk back to him Takuya stopped trying to talk to them

" Did you hear that sound like some one trying to talk to you?" asked JP

" No, not really but if I did I tell it to shut up cause its give me a headache and pretty soon I give it a headache" said Davis not in the best mood right now he was still trying to work out why duskmon seemed so different from the other bad legendary warrior there had faced

" Well you can play that little game all you want but I'm telling you he's toast extra black and crispy, there just no way he could stand there and take that fire attack of mine" said Takuya, who if he ego got any bigger he would be able to hear that hat of his

"Yea, right! Were you watching some other fight one where were we weren't being used as rag dolls he took all of our attacks and didn't even finch" snapped Davis he really wanted to go home right now so that he could go have a hot bath binge on chocolate and other thing and try to forget how much there were totally beat plus the bath would have helped to get rid of all the pain, it so hurt to be the digimon in the fight and not the human

"Oh you can hear me now then can you…how can you be so sure of what happened after you made us all run away" shouted Takuya

" Yes I do know what would have happened, he would have come out of that fire attack and slaughtered you and me and then the other and given our spirits to cerubimon who would then have controlled the Digiworld and mostly ours next and all because your to stubborn to know when to back down and run away to regroup and fight another day

" You really think he's alive," asked Zoë knowing the answer already but not wanting to believe it

" I have no dealt that none of our attacks did any good and normally when there just want to play with you like that there never giving you one hundred percent to start with so that just mean he's even more powerful then we already think he is

" So how are we meant to beat him then" asked Tommy who was the only one in the group walking with Takuya who was a part from the group in back

" I don't know really nothing like this has ever really come up before and if it has I don't really remember it or I was never told, but we have to find a safe place to come up with a plan

" Then we never have a plan there no where safe in this world," said Tommy looking sad

'Oh what I wouldn't give to get back home even if its just for ten minutes then we could make a plan, a good one and not have to worry about the dangers of being attacked until its done and ready to be used properly' though Davis looking at Tommy wishing he could make him feel safe and happy

"You know Davis this is all your fault if you hadn't been so eager to turn tail and run" shouted Takuya

"Its not my fault your to stupid to know when your in way over your head and I wasn't going to stand there and watch you get yourself killed and the other as well" Davis shouted back

"If we had worked as a team am sure he could have done it" replied Takuya

" Do you even know what teamwork is, cause you sure didn't look like when you went in there and attacked duskmon all by yourself" Davis shouted in return

" Well em" muttered Takuya not really having an answer for that one

"You could have been hurt Takuya, we all could, how do you think your parents would take it if you never came home" Davis shouted back remember what it was like to watch the reports that ken's parents did when he left home to live in the Digiworld full time

"So…"

"So who wants to eat then?" asked bokomon

" Are you kidding me we right in the middle of an argument?" Takuya shouted at bokomon

" Getting anger easily is a sure sign that you're hungry" replied bokomon

" So does that mean that Takuya always hungry" asked Kai thinking about how Takuya always the first one to start a fight

" You may have some thing there little Kai-chan" said Davis patting her on the head

Camp was set up and every one went off to do there job JP and Zoë were the once to make the fire this time

" JP am worried about Takuya and Davis," said Zoë sitting next to him by the fire

" How so?" asked JP

" Well that fight there got in to, when we were first together there used to get on really well but the feather we go the more there fight with each other" said Zoë

" I wouldn't worry about it," said JP simplely

" Why?" asked Zoë still worried

"When you spent as much time together as we do then their bond to be some friction, and I think that most of the friction comes from when Davis stop asking like Takuya and starts thinking things all the way though" explained JP

" Well remember what its like when both Takuya and Davis do act like each other" said JP and she did do just that it wasn't a pretty picture

" And am betting it would be the same if there were two of Davis when he was in his "serious" mode, in a way we all balance if Davis some things wasn't serious then we wouldn't work so well as a group" JP continued

" Have you ever though that maybe he's like that because of what he had to go though with the digidestined he's always talking about" asked Zoë

" Well he's always going on about thing he has seen and things that have happened so logically I guess he must be in a group like our back home and maybe he was the Takuya of there group and some thing terrible happened and now when he sees Takuya doing the same sort of things he's trying to stop the same things happening again" said Zoë

" Its hard to know real maybe its the reverse, maybe if he was in such a group he was the cool and calculating and when he came here he tried to be more fun and lay back but when Takuya starts to get to hot headed it makes his old personality come out" said JP trying to work out the enigma that was Davis Motomiya

" Stupid Takuya what's he trying to do get us all killed I stayed with them to help and cause I didn't know how to work the sprits back then so why should I hang around with them now if Takuya wants to die why should I stand in the way and stop him" muttered Davis to himself, he had gone off on his own after there had set up camp

" You stayed because you cared dai-chan that has never changed, your just finding it hard because you're a long way from home and miss them after all what's the point of being able to do miracles if you don't have kindness to know what to use it for" said Kai from ground level she had followed alone after Davis to make sure he was kept safe

" Your right am nothing without my kindness but that's the part am missing" said Davis softly, a hand over the fabric where he heart was

" Kindness is around every corner if you just know how to look" said Kai and Davis was about to make a sarcastic remark about it when he hear some thing from ironically around the corner, looking around to check he couldn't believe his eyes because it was kindness, his kindness, his ken

" KENNY-CHAN!!!" shouted Davis running over to him, at which point he looked up and smile that little one that said you make my own day better

" Oh Davis I finally found you it was so hard to go on when you were gone it was even worse then before cause not only were you gone but some one else was using your face, I try to carry on wait for you but it got so hard, trying to deal with the digidestined trying to deal with Kouji, I don't want to fight any more not after that last battle I just want to give up" said ken softly looking like he wanted to cry

" No ken you can't give up, cause giving up means dieing, and if you die then I will cause you're the only reason am fighting right now if I don't know that am going to be coming back to you then I won't be able to go on any more" started Davis some how his voice sounding like it always used to as he rubbed at ken cheeks to try and stop the tears before there came, and ken did the same to make sure Davis was real

" How did you know it was me, I couldn't find myself if I walked past a mirror" said Davis enjoying the soft touches on his face,

"Cause I can see you, your surround by that golden light that only yours and it shows me you but that doesn't make sense cause if I found you then you should look like Kouji but you don't you look like you" he replied ken always was at his cutest when he couldn't understand some thing

" Ken-chan how did you get here and where are you see though" asked Davis as he put his hand on ken's sides he feel stolid it was just he was missing a dimension

" I don't know I don't remember, we were in a fight, I think I hit my head" at this point he moved a hand off dai's check and moved it to the back of his head

" I missed you so much" ken said before throwing himself in to his arms

" I missed you as well Kenny-chan" said Davis holding on to him ever tighter then before, he might have been see-though but this proofed that he was indeed very solid

" Any idea on when you think you might be getting back its so hard trying to be a good digidestined when your gone and Kouji is working on my last nerve and with him looking like you it just seems to make it ever harder" said ken has he rested his head on dai's shoulder

" Am trying really hard to get back but its doesn't seem to be work plus am not initially sure that am doing the right thing" said Davis gently

"Well then why don't I stay with you now and help am sure between us we could work it out, its so hard back there I just want to be with you, no matter where you are" said ken holding on even tighter

" As much as I love that, to start with you don't have wormmon here to protect you and even if I tried to I don't know if I could always be there when you need it, this world is a hell of a lot more dangers then back home, also as your see-though am guessing that your body still back home and you know how your parents get upset when any thing happens to you, they wouldn't take it well if you didn't come back on time" said Davis as he ran a hand though ken's hair softly, and even if he couldn't feel kens heart like he used to, cause he was hold him so close and tight he could feel it though his chest and he found it comforting that it was still in time with his own

" Ok, but hurry and come home ok I really need you" ken said softly Davis could tell he was crying as he shoulder was getting wet

" Of course, home is where the heart is, and my heart is with you, so of course I be home as soon as I can" said Davis as he pushed him out a bit so he could look him in the eye

" If this world is so dangerous don't die ok" ken said crying even more

" Of course not remember only the good die young" replied Davis and give him a little kiss only Kai noticed the small golden glow between them

"One for the road as there would stay," said Davis as he watched ken completely failed away

" Am glad I could help you find your kindness," said Kai rubbing again his ankle

" Know if only you could tell me where to find a hot bath I love ya forever" replied Davis

" No luck there am afraid, but do you still like me even if I don't where it is," answered Kai

" Of course I still like you but a bath would have been really nice, so then lets go see what Takuya band new plan is" said Davis picking up Kai and heading back to the group

" So that is your big plan" was the reply from everyone upon hearing the plan, apart from Tommy who had already hear it on the way back from getting food

" How long did it take you to think of attack all at once a second" asked Zoë

" Yea we tried that already," said JP sounding feed up with Takuya's plan already

"Now, now, now, I realise it may sound like the same old plan but once I lay it out for you am sure your see plenty of difference" said Takuya smiling and Tommy nodded to proof that he though it was good and different

" Right Tommy show them the plan," said Takuya

"One plan coming up, say this is duskmon" said Tommy as he set a figure on the big stone in front of them all

" Wow Tommy did you make that" asked Zoë coming in for a closer look

" Yea" said Tommy nodding his head

" It look just like him," said JP coming closer as well

" I helped to you know, well lets get to the plan, I sprit evolve to aguimon to stop him" started Takuya

"Do I get my own doll to" asked Zoë

" Yea I want one two," said JP

" I wouldn't leave you out everyone in the plan so every one gets one, now back to my idea" said Takuya putting down the other dolls

" Aparantly we don't exist neemon" said bokomon looking depressed with his head on the table

" Don't look so down, I made a few dolls for us" said Kai putting a little figure of herself neemon and bokomon on the other end of the slab

" After all protecting the digi-egg is very important as well, leave saving the digiworld to the other so there can leave saving the egg to us, after all what the point in saving the world if it doesn't have it's leader to protect it after would" explained Kai as she moved her figure to be in front of the other two

" Once I've stopped him every one will beast sprit evolve and then metal kabuterimon and kori ikkakumon will move in, then zyphymon and kendogarurumon will sneak up on his flacks, then when I give the signal, we all attack, and that's that any question" finished Takuya

" Yes one when do we get going?" asked Tommy

"Am in shock that looks like it might really work" said Zoë

" I don't know there still a really big problem," said JP still not sounding convinced

" What do you mean, where the problem" asked Takuya crossing his arms

" Oh yea just how do you plan on stopping duskmon" asked Zoë seeing what JP had seen

" Yea I mean he knocked you all over the place last time and that was your beast spirit" said JP

" Well last time I wasn't on guard this time I know what to expect" said Takuya looking half angry and half embarrassed

" I don't like it," said Davis from his place by the fire

" On second though I don't like it either" said Kai who hadn't voice her like of it to start with but was thinking it then walked away from the slab and back to Davis side at the fire

" Oh what's the matter not enough running away for you" mocked Takuya

" I can't believe him when did he become such a chicken," Takuya muttered to himself

"Duskmon different to any one we ever fought before instead of fight we should-" but the rest of what Davis was going to say was cut off by Takuya

"Waiting your not really thinking of reading away are you," asked Takuya not really believing it himself

" Not running away a strategic retreat" said Davis

" That's just a fancy way to say running away, your pathetic what makes you think we could even get away even if we try," shouted Takuya

"Come on don't fight" wined Tommy

"Takuya lets talk" said Davis walking off

" Yea lets" said Takuya following

" Guys don't do any thing stupid" Zoë called after them

" Don't worry we just going to talk" said Davis

" Your be lucky If that all we do" said Takuya

Davis lead them both to what looked like the basement of some old building and he could help but wonder what it had been before it was destroyed

" Alright so start talking," demand Takuya as soon as they stopped walking

" Why do you think your head Takuya answer me I want to know why, I had no choice but why are _you_ here" asked Davis sounding very serious"

" Well, you know, we here to save the world" muttered Takuya

" You say that like you don't know what it means, whets a stake this isn't some video you can just walk away from if thing don't go right" said Davis still serious

" Am not stupid I know that" said Takuya

" Some times I really don't think you do, there no second chances for us here, get it! If we mess up its over and its not like if we get in to far over our heads we can just run off and go home for a day or two we stuck here so any thing we do we have to live with" said Davis turning to face Takuya

" Yea… I know," stuttered Takuya

" Then how can you stake our life on some plan that you only azoom is going to work, we don't know any thing about this guy, he's not like the other he's different" said Davis again what Takuya did with his life was one thing but he wasn't going to give his life and the lives of the other just cause Takuya was the all or nothing sorts

"So what? We all be safe if we run away" asked Takuya

" I didn't say that," replied Davis

" What happened to, go in to a fight believing you can win and most of the time you will, or it maybe a million to one chance but million to one changes happen nine times out of ten, what happened to wanting to fight" shouted Takuya

" Listen there a different between being optimistic and being realistic, this guy is to strong for us, we won't be able to win at this point" Davis shouted back and then grabbed Takuya by the collar swung him around and shoved him up against the wall

" Listen Takuya, you weren't there when I crossed swords with him ok, I doubt he was using even half his strength again me, that whole fight all he was doing was playing with us, and I know what feels like back when the enemy to the digital world was a human he used to mess with us all the time to prove how much strong and smart he was then us so I know what it feels like to be messed around with" shouted Davis some more

"… Yea…ok maybe…but we the good guys there must be a way to win," said Takuya not sounding like he believed most of his own words

" Get a clue Takuya! If the good guys always won then there weren't need us the three angles would have been able to save the world by themselves, this is what I mean, this isn't a video game the good guys don't always win, we lose a lot and the only reason we survived is because the enemy to stupid to kill us when we weak" Davis shouted again a bit louder, he had been letting Takuya lean how to be a leader by himself cause that's how it need to be done, but now he really was being to stupid he could get them al killed

"He's to strong-" started Davis

" I know he's strong but every thing we run in to some one who was more powerful then us we worked together and every thing turned out fine, I really believe that if we just attack as one we cant lose" said Takuya almost as if he was trying to convince himself as well

" Takuya open your eyes, if you died here what would your parents think, there be so worried that you had gone missing and what about your brother you left on his birthday what if he blames himself for it and then every year after that the day that's meant to be the best day of the year is now the worse, because he can't celebrate it because that was the day he brother disappeared on him, what do you think it would do to your brother if he though he was the cause of you disappearing" said Davis trying to calm down

"Open your own eyes, we more powerful together then you think," said Takuya getting the shouted back in his voice

" You have no idea how powerful I think we are," said Davis, but neither back down after all there were both very stubborn

" You just don't get it do you…" started Davis as he let go of Takuya and turned around

"Its offence that you don't care about yourself but can you promise me that the other wont get hurt, cause if you cant then you might as well just go back home right now and leave taking care of the group to me, because I wont let you risk they lives as well, but before Takuya could really say any thing the ground started to stake

" He's here," muttered Davis

Takuya and Kouji were running back to the site where there had left the others what goods a plan to attack all at once if they weren't all there

" I guess we couldn't have run away from this guy even if we wanted to Davis," said Takuya making a good place back to camp

"We could have gotten away if we hadn't of stopped to make that stupid plan and had that fight," said Davis keeping up with Takuya, after running passed a wall bokomon and neemon appeared be hide it followed by Kai

"I sure hope the plan works," said neemon

"It better it's all we have" relied bokomon

"If it doesn't work then I will protect the egg with my life, but the again a light always shines brightest when in the worse situation" said Kai watching Takuya and Davis run to the battle and digivole

"This is it guys, attack" said Takuya running off

"Wait!!…I guess we have to follow Takuya plan now" said Davis

"Hey don't worry it's a good plan" said Tommy

"Lets hope so," said JP

"Your nothing against all of us together" said Takuya running up close to duskmon

"So you want to fight we come the worse you've ever seen" said Takuya throwing some fire balls at duskmon but he dodged all of them with no effect

"Ok speedy dodge this" said Takuya and did a pyro-tornado one of his strongest attack as agnimon it hit dead centre but did nothing to him

"You fool did you learn nothing from are last meeting," said duskmon in that monotone voice of his, after which Takuya tried just some normal punches

"Are you finished?" asked duskmon when he stopped showing what he had done hadn't affected him

'He's so strong I cant beat this guy, they just no way' though Takuya when it started to seem helpless

Faking an attack tot the front then ducking around and grabbing him from be hided he called for the other to attack, they all got in to persecution and attacked just before the attacks hit Takuya jumped out of the way, the attacks collared together to form a dome of rainbow lights around duskmon, but the only thing he did was suck all the power inside himself

"Its not possible" said Takuya after see what happened

"You shall be first" said duskmon turning around and then suddenly appearing right in front of Takuya

' I told him this plan wouldn't work maybe this will know some sense in to him and make him think a little more in the future' though Davis as he saw what was about to happen

"' The warrior of flame must be saved'" came the voice of kendogarurumon

'" Why its his fault for getting in to this mess in the first place"' reply Davis

"' The warrior of flame must be saved, by the holder of light for with out fire there is no light'" came the growled tone again

'"Well am not going to do it, it was his plan he should take the fall for it"' Davis snapped back

"' In this matter you don't have a chose! The warrior of flame must be saved'" and with these words Davis felt the jerk as his body moved forward on its own

Takuya was preparing for the attack, he closed his eyes and waited for the pain but it never came but what did was all the other calling Davis name when he opened his eyes Davis was laying on the ground having being forced to de-digiolve after the attack

"No!… why did you do that?… why?…KOUJI!!!" whispered Takuya apart from the name which was shouted as he dent down and held Davis in his arms

After hearing this name duskmon back up he was attacking very weird

" What's wrong with him" asked Zoë

" I don't know he's acting very weird" reply Tommy

" No kidding," added JP

" Ko-uji…ko-uji" duskmon muttered the name a few time as if trying to work it out and then started to go mad saying it over and over again and then suddenly a huge cloud of pure darkness came out of duskmon and cover every one in pitch black nothingness

In another time and another place we find two member of our group in total darkness all is still all is quite, well at least it was

"I CAN'T BEILIVE YOU!" the silence was broken by a shout from one of the kids

"I said I was sorry I didn't mean to say it just happened," replied the other

"I put my life on the line for you and what do I get you call me fricking Kouji" it turned out that the one doing all the shouting was Davis

"I said I was sorry I don't know why I said that just a slip of the tough" Takuya tried to defined himself

"Nothing you said is ever an accident its just your subconscious voicing its self," said Davis not shouting but still looking as pissed as hell

"Am sorry" Takuya tried again but trying to agonises now would be like trying to put out the sun by spiting on it

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!!!, I though you understood but your just like all the other" Davis was shouting again, then trainmon appeared out of the darkness

" Express to your world" came the voice from the trainmon as if he was half asleep, Davis didn't need tell twice and was on the train before you could say go, Takuya followed more slowly, neither one noticed how the shapes seem to moves as if looking at it though a heat wave the trainmon was back in the human world.

Xxx

" Well that's another fight down" said Tai after the fight was finished it was only then that any one noticed what had happened to ken

" Ken you ok over there?" asked Yolei noticing that he was lying on the ground when he didn't rely she ran over to him

" Oh my god ken's hurt he's bleeding," shouted Yolei when she saw the blood on the rock and how the red substance was marking his dark hair even dark

" Let me pass so I can check on him, head wounds can be the most dangerous if left unchecked" said Joe as he came over to check him out, he had a concussion at the very less but that wasn't the worse of the problems.

" He's gone in to ventricular fabrication," said Joe forgetting that no one else would know what that meant

" Huh?" asked Yolei giving him that confused look that most people give when they're trying to work out what doctors have said to them

" He's stopped breathing," said Joe, but with every one fussing over ken no one noticed when Kouji fall over a hand to his chest

" So he just needs a bit of mouth to mouth, let me do it please" asked Yolei coming over but just before she was about to start there was a hand on her face stopping her from getting any closer, when she look down it turned out to be ken who had stopped her

"Yolei what on earth do you think your doing" said ken softly his eyes were still half shut and there wasn't any strength be hide his hand it was just resting on her face

" After an impact to the skull you enter ventricular fabrication, she was meanly going to perform Cardiopulmonary resuscitation" explained Joe

" Well at least I didn't go in to cardiac arrest" said ken know confused at all about the medic terms Joe was using and even used some of his own

" Well it's a miracle you didn't go in to cardiac arrest" snapped Joe when ken didn't seem to be taking his faulty head wound seriously didn't he know how close to death he was

" Well where do you think I got it from" said ken taking the hand that was on Yolei face and being it to his lips

" I found him, I found Davis, I talked to him he said he's going to be coming home as soon as he can" said ken trying to remember how he had gotten there he remembered hitting his head and then thinking that if he was with Davis then this wouldn't have happened and then there was a trig in his heart and he was in the dark place for one horrible moment he had though he was back in to dark ocean, but even though that place was dark it didn't have the same darkness like the dark ocean did

" Hello! Some one want to explain what's going on" asked Tai well more like demeaned

"Joe was just telling me that from a hit to the head I had stopped breathing and if it had lasted any longer then my heart would have stopped as well" said ken simply

"Oh that so much easer to understand" said TK wishing that he could turn of the med-terms come times

" Is every one else ok?" asked ken but after he did he then noticed that Kouji was hunch over so he got up and ran to him

" Kouji what's the matter, what's wrong," asked ken kneeling down knew to him, when Kouji looked up his eyes were so dilated that there looked almost black but around the edges there were red

"The darkness is after me!" muttered Kouji

Tak: and there we go the end of the chapter

bgato: yes the best chapter next

Tak: a whole and full chapter with flamon the cutely

bgato: oh I can wait it's sure to be great

Tak: I know the cutest little fire kitty


	14. Head him off at the past

Tak: well here it is my all time fav chapter the one I've been thinking about ever since I started this story oh am going to have so much fun with this chapter

Bgato: it's true it's all she's been going on about for ages

Tak: one more note this chapter will have no 02 scenes in it

Chapter 14

Head him off at the past

Takuya was on the dark trainmon back to the human world he was running the last few hours though his mind again and again he could hear Tommy voice as clear as if he was setting next to him but in fact he was alone not even Davis was in the same part, still being mad as hell with him

' Takuya can we really beat duskmon'

'You worry to much buddy, once we put our new plan in to action we take that laughing eye ball out in one shot, he won't know what hit him' has been Takuya rely at the time

" Yea that was some plan alright" said Takuya in tones that meant it was best suited for the 'who's got less brain competition'

" Oh well doesn't really matter now" muttered Takuya thinking that once he was back in the human world he wouldn't have to think about the digital world ever again

Both boys feel a very strange tingling all over their skin like pins and needles mixed with a static shock but with neither talking to each other their didn't know it had happened to both

" This is it kids end of the line" came the deep voice from the dark trainmon as all his doors opened

" I made it am home again, this is the train station where I got on the underground train to the digital world" said Takuya though you couldn't see from where as it was to dark inside the trainmon

" You took a train in to the digiworld am sure Izzy would love to hear about it" came Davis voice in a reply but it wasn't for Takuya to hear after all he was still really mad at him

" Well I guess we can both go home now to the people we missed" said Takuya stepping out of the shadows it would have been obvious to any one with eyes that some thing was wrong

" My god Takuya what happened" came Davis question, being still in the trainmon he couldn't be seen

" My hands what happened to my hands" asked Takuya sounding shocked and afraid looking down to see not his green gloves but red fur and claws

" Its not just your hands fuzz face you got the whole cat look going for you even a tail" was the snide remark by Davis

"Well are you going to stop hiding in the dark or are you coming out, your not afraid are you scared cat" he knew this would work in all there time together Davis never backed down if some one called him scared

" That's rich coming from you after you ran away after one lost" said Davis and came out himself but with his eyes closed not wanting to see what he had become _now_, once outside of the shadows from the trainmon he moved his hands to his head

" Phew! No horns" and then on to the point where is back meet his butt

" No tail either" another sigh of relief

" So Takuya honestly how do I look" asked Davis still not opening his eyes

" You look normal" muttered Takuya bitterly

" You mean normal as a digimon or normal as a human" asked Davis cause even though Takuya didn't look like himself he did look normal for a digimon

" Oh course I meant human if I meant you looked like a digimon I would have said you looked like a digimon" said Takuya sounding very bitter

" Ok, ok, don't get your fur in a knot" muttered Davis and finally opening his eyes to check the damage and once he did open them and looked he found yellow gloves coming from a blue jacket brown shorts and orange trainers

" Am back finally I'm myself again oh I've never been so happy as I am now, I even have my D3 back" shouted Davis with a huge smile of course this was just making Takuya even more bitter about himself

" Well am off I be sure to tell the other about you guys maybe we could meet up another time safe the digiworld some more but I have to be going now, and I can say this and mean it from the bottom of my heart" Davis took a moment to pause

" See ya, wouldn't want to be ya" and with that he ran for the lift which would take him back up to the world where he could find his way home to his Kenny-Chan

" WAIT!, you can't leave me like this" shouted Takuya

" Why not I said I never wanted to see your face again why should I help you now, give me one good reason" asked Davis in what might be a cold tone

" Because this isn't my face" tried Takuya point to it, a fang caught the light and flashed

" Not good enough" said Davis turning back around to leave

" Cause you're a nice person" Takuya shouted next which made Davis stop

" I guess your right, and when I was in need others helped me so I should return the favour" said Davis walking back

" Ok here what we going to do, put on these to cover the claws" said Davis taking off his gloves and pulling them over Takuya's new founded clawed hands

" And this on to cover that tail remember not to move it and keep it under the jacket" Davis as he took off his jacket and pulled in on to Takuya making sure it covered up the most part of Takuya tail

" And finally some thing to go over those little flat horns of yours, now be very careful with them these were a gift from Tai the first leader of the digidestined and were handed down to me like a right of passage and I will want them back undamaged" said Davis very seriously as he slipped his goggles off and put them over Takuya horns

" Ok its not perfect but it will work now come on lets go once we're outside we're work out how to get you fixed back to normal" said Davis heading to the lift with Takuya following

" No one is going to believe this" said Takuya sounding defeated

" You be surplice at they what don't see if they don't want to see, if there believe its impossible then there won't see it, the same with trying to sneak about if you don't want to be seen then your more then likely to be noticed where if you act as if every thing is fine other will believe it as well and maybe this is why only children are digidestined because we can still see the world the way it is and not the way we been told it is" explained Davis dragging Takuya with him to the lift

" Davis I really don't think anyone is going to believe this its really stupid" said Takuya digging his heals in to the ground to try and stop being dragged

" It's a well know fact that if the brain can't understand something it will take an excuse to explain it away remember what I said act as if its normal and other will to" and with that Davis finally pulled Takuya inside and the lift started to rise, and once it had reached the top and the doors opened Takuya tried to hide be hide Davis all he did was grab him by the wrist and start to drag him out

" Its not working" muttered Takuya

" It will once I add the finishing touches, there in the right sate of mind now all we need to do is put in the idea" Davis whispered back

" Oh man Takuya I can't believe you got stuck in that costume and with your mother out all day as well so we have to go over to my place, what am I going to do with you" said Davis in a way that made it seem like he was talking to Takuya but loud enough for other to hear him, after which no one really gave him another look and pretty soon both were in the streets

" How did you know that was going to work" asked Takuya

" Practice I guess when you have to move your partner about without it being noticed then you learn, that the best way to get around and not be noticed is to be noticed but no one cares

" Well its working that all I know" said Takuya

" Of course its working its all about how you act, now where are we" asked Davis looking around for any thing he knew

" We in siburbya its just a short train ride from the town where I live" explained Takuya

" I've been here before, with ken and the other we were fight a huge digimon that was once a computer virus the guy just wouldn't stay dead, there first had to fight him back when tai was your ages there did it, killed him, but that only seemed to hold him for three years, until we, me and the other younger ones came in to our powers as it was, had to take him down once again now that's a fight I don't want to have to see again but we did kind of cause when we killed him it only lasted about half a year and he start to sort him out again and this is where he turned up I wonder if its becoming another weak point I have to get it checked out cause if it is then we're going to have to keep an eyes on it make sure no digimon come though when there shouldn't, there might try and rule the human world after there finish with the digiworld

" Wow having to beat the same emery three times now that is some thing big" said Takuya sounding impressed and amazed there being the legendary warrior had only just beaten some of there enemies before hand and that was just the once

" Come on lets go see if we can find a phone then I can call one of the other digidestined to come and pick us up with there partner and then once were back I see if we can get you back to normal so you can go home as well, if there can't then I guess am going to have to call my mother and beg for her to come and pick us up and then try and explain to her how I ended her and with some one who looks like you" said Davis the longer there walked the less people looked at them cause there all though that if there was some thing wrong some one else would have stopped it before

Finally after a little bit of searching they found what there wanted and Davis started to make calls and as you may have guess he stared with ken

" moshi moshi"

' That doesn't sound either of ken's parents maybe there got another family member over' though Davis after hear the voice on the other line

"Is ken Ichijouji there" asked Davis praying that the answer was yes and that soon he would hear the voice of the one most important to him

" Am sorry no one by that name lives here" was the reply of the voice on the other end that sounded like it was a woman of her 30's

"Am sorry, must have dialled the wrong number" muttered Davis knowing he hadn't he had this number memorised to the point where he knew it backwards and all the words you could make from the letters that went with the numbers

" No lucky with that one going to try I different one" Davis told Takuya who was trying not to stand out as much as he was

" Sure, what ever! It's not like am going any where," muttered Takuya in return

But no matter which digidestined he tried the reply at the other end of the phone was always the same

" Am sorry no one by that name lives here"

" Ok now am starting to get worried ok am at the end of my rope time to call mother and see if she can get us out of this and once home I try and work out why none of the other digidestined are where there should be" muttered Davis mostly to himself

" Is Modoka Motomiya there" no one calling there home should have to ask for there parents by name

" No kid you got the wrong number" and then the line was cut but he still stood there listing to the dial tone

" Well is any one coming or not" asked Takuya

" Not yet hold on I got one more thing to check" replied Davis dialling a new number

"This is director enchorial, how may I help you" was the voice on the line this time

" Yes am looking for the number of any Ichijouji in the area please" asked Davis

" One moment please let me check the database" was the reply

" Am sorry sir but there haven't been any Ichijouji in the database since a Miss kyoko Ichijouji married and became Mrs Kimura but she died not to longer ago would you like the number of her daughter Tomoko instead"

" No thanks you" and with that he hung up the phone

" So what know" asked Takuya when Davis came out

" Right now I don't know, the only lead I got isn't going to help much" said Davis learned ageist the glass side of the phone booth

What Takuya was about to say was cut off as he turn his head to look be hide him and after what he saw his eyes widen and he started to scream

" No! no! Stay back, LEAVE ME ALONE" and with that he was running off

" Takuya there isn't any thing there" Davis shouted after him but when he still didn't stop he had to run after him

" Man! Why does destiny have so much running in it" muttered Davis still following him, not like you could lose him in the crowd

Takuya didn't stop running until there were outside one of the shops on the high street which turn out to be a bookshop

" What's wrong scary cat" asked Davis

" You didn't see him?" asked Takuya

" See who, there was no one be hide you" replied Davis

" It was duskmon how can you have not notice him" Takuya nearly shouted

" Takuya there was no one be hide you, I think I would have noticed a 6ft black digimon covered in eyes" said Davis in that tone that was often used on him which meant the one using it though he was stupid, then turned around and rested his forehead on the glass window

"He was right there I sear it" muttered Takuya

" And I shore he wasn't, I think your just over worked with being suck in that form and might be seeing things that aren't there" said Davis feeling stressed out as well, he still couldn't work out why not one was where there were meant to be

" Maybe your right, and any way what would he be doing here any way" replied Takuya, at which point Davis lets his eyes slide back in to forces and landed on a calendar inside

"What that can't be the date its imposable" said Davis the shock clear in his voice, Takuya came up next to him to look as well

" You right that can't be the date" agreed Takuya

' Then some thing went click in Davis mind and he remember how Takuya said that this place looked just the same and how every thing was just like when he left so why couldn't he believe the date' though Davis before voicing this question

" Why can't it be that date for you"

" Cause this is the same day as when I left for the digital world" answered Takuya also starring at the date in the same state of shock

" So why can't it be this day for you" Takuya asked

" Cause…" he started very slowly

" It's one hundred years since I left, no wonder no one I know is around there all dead, for ages I bet" he continued sadness lacing every word

" I promised him I come back, dam digital world always jerking me about," shouted Davis his voice shirting from sadness to anger, as his fist connected with the wall next to the window

" I promised him, I promised, I promised" were his final words as his voice went back to sadness as he slide to the ground

" Am sorry, that's why I wanted to come home so much cause I didn't want to be there for so long that my family would have died when I was saving the digital world, am really sorry it had to happened to you" said Takuya resting a gloved hand on his shoulder

" So what am I meant to do know I've lost my place in the world, both worlds, what am I meant to do now" muttered Davis and he looked up, you could see the helplessness swimming in his brown eyes

" Come with me back to my place, we hide out in my room and try to find a solution to both are problems" suggested Takuya

" But how are we going to solve the problem of getting there" he said softly as he finally got up again and then noticed some thing else in the window

" Is it just me or is that book called advancers of the digidestined" asked Davis wanting to get a second opinion

" Yes it is so what" answered Takuya not really caring those books had been around for ages

" Because that guy on the front cover the one wearing the goggles is Tai, Tai who gave me his goggles when I became the leader of the new group of digidestined, the goggles that you yourself are wearing right now to cover though little horns" said Davis seeming to get his fire back with every word

" Oh come on! No one believes those stories are real" said Takuya with a smirk

" You know your very closed minded for a guy with a tail" at which point he pulled the goggles off Takuya head and flipped the band in the goggles inside out, inside in white was written the name "Taichi kamiya"

" But that's impossible if these are really his then every thing that happened in those books was real" muttered Takuya as he took the goggles back and put them back on

" Come on if there wrote every thing down then it might have the way I got home in it" said Davis as he pulled Takuya in to the store

Davis picked up one of the books and started to flick though it, all the advancers were true the things he and the other had been told about what the digital world used to be like it was all there in black and white, then put that one down and picked up another

" Who that's devilishly handsome guy of the front cover" said Davis showing the book to Takuya it was in fact a picture of Davis and the other of his group on the cover

" Shouldn't we be going some where right now" asked Takuya really kind of insecure in the book shop

" Don't get your fur in a knot you just got the last three mouths back calm down a little" said Davis opening up the book, it was all calm for a bit until

" Lies all lies, I never did any of that" remarked Davis before flicking to the back, where the part about the author was

'You know what TK doesn't look that bad with out that stupid hat' though Davis looking at picture of an older TK

" Not much is know about Takeru Takaishi before he became a world famous writer of the Digital World Series, some say that those story did in fact happened other think he took normal advents and added a little fantasy, then these the charter if you believe that it happened then there really were his friends if don't then there just a manifestation of his imagination given the names of his friends" Davis finished reading aloud

" So what do you think am I just a manifestation of TK imagination or am I really me" Davis asked Takuya

" I say you look pretty good for being hundred and fifteen year old" answered Takuya

" Your only as old as you feel and I still feel fifteen" said Davis giving the same kind of smile that was all over the cover of the book he was still holding

" But if all the things in that book are right you know what it means" questioned Takuya

" Yea it's the human version of bokomon book, and all that stuff about digimon prehistory I call every day life" answered Davis

"So does it tell you how to get home?" asked Takuya

" No, and it says I never left so that must be I get home at some point, so until then I just keep doing what I have so far and see where destiny takes me at least now I know in the end it will take me home, back to my home, where my heart is" answered Davis knowing that Takuya wouldn't really get the last bit but the way things are going he will

" So you got a plan on how to get back to your place then" asked Davis once there were old of the shop and back at the station

" That's simple I jump you over the gate and I ride on top, after all every one thinks that if your on the platform you have a ticket" replied Takuya

" Sure lets go" replied Davis being carried around was nothing knew, after getting the train there were back in the area Takuya called home

" That my house over there but can't just go in thought the front door can we, so we go around the back and in though my window from the tree" said Takuya, Davis didn't really reply but followed him when he left

There both made it around the back of the house but before jumping up in to the tree some thing shocked Takuya so much that he froze at the window still

" Wait a minute that's me! But I don't understand, this can't be possible can it am going crazy, I don't know how but its true not only is it the day I left but its ever before I left" muttered Takuya softly to himself but Davis still picked up on it

" You know tai once said this happened to him, he got home once from the digital world he was the only one and when he got home it was as if he had never left, there never really worked out how" said Davis just as softly but Takuya wasn't listen he was to busy with what was going on inside his home

" Why did I go, I could have been at home with my family, I never should have gone" muttered Takuya tearing rolling down his J scared cheeks the Takuya in the house was running off and the cat one followed him with his eyes

" What if I never made it to the digital world then every thing would go back to normal" said Takuya

" Your talking about changing destiny here, I don't know if you can do that you got a chose if you wanted it or not that more then most of us digidestined got just cause things got a little rough doesn't mean you should just give up on them" Davis was shouting back at him

" They tricked me if I knew what it was then I wouldn't have done it" replied Takuya

" Isn't that the way with most things in life if we knew what was going to happened most of the time nothing would get done" answered Davis

" I don't think you can do this, if you stop your self from going then there be no one to come back to stop you going in the first place, so you will go but then you will come back and stop your self and so on and so on, in one big loop, a person from the future can't come back to change some thing in the past when it was that event that cause them to come back in the first place its to painful to really think about, but you chose your destiny I think your stuck with it until the end" said Davis trying to explain the impossible of stopping ones past self from doing some thing that would cause them to try and stop it in the future

" Or maybe this is the digital world way of making it up to me, am going if you want to come jump on my back" replied Takuya, Davis only did so that he wouldn't get stuck a hundred out of his time

" DON'T GO" the Takuya in the tree shouted but the one doing to running wasn't listening

" You know this bring new meaning to the saying talking to yourself" Davis muttered to him

" You zip it, every day you had the choose only after did things stop being fun did you want out of _your_ destiny" was the snappy remark

The Takuya of the past was just about to be hit by a truck but was saved by the Takuya of the future

" Don't go, don't go, don't go" and then disappeared, when really he was just sitting on top of the truck, once he jumped down Davis was already grilling him

" You nearly got run off over why did you want to go so much"

" I remember thinking that if I didn't go I miss out on some thing huge" he started

" Miss out on hurting my friends" he finished with a bitter tone

" But you do know that if you never went, there wouldn't be your friends" said Davis

" Come on we got to be quick the train already on the platform" Takuya told Davis as there watched his past self head butt the ticket machine and a red ticket come out

" Same as before I go on top you go in side" muttered Takuya again dropping Davis in front of the train doors before jumping away

Davis was at the far end of the train he could see the real Kouji and past Takuya but farther down was another shock for him it looked like two Kouji, no that's not right it looked like ken

' What is ken doing here in the future and watching Kouji so closely maybe he's come for me and doesn't know that is really Kouji and not me yet, but then this reminds me of some thing Izzy was going on about how time travel in small amounts is impossible because you can't have two of the same person in any one time zone which might be why Takuya changed in to a digimon and I got my own form back because a Takuya and Kouji were already here' though Davis watching all three

Davis waiting for Takuya that is the Takuya he was with to get down from the top of the train but also watched the other make a drive for the life

" Davis what's wrong, now you're the one who looks like you've seen a ghost" asked Takuya

" I think I just saw ken, he was following Kouji probably thinking that at the moment I'm him" said Davis watching him leave the lift doors and run to the stairs once clear Takuya jumped in front of them and start to force them open

" Now your chose Davis, you know what know what will lie ahead of you if you follow me but you can chose to follow who you think is ken, chose quickly" said Takuya after getting the doors open

" Your right, Takuya every day I picked up my digivice I had the change to not be a digidestined any more from now on I'm going to stop fighting it, I'm going to fight where every my destiny takes me wither it be as a girl, a dude or an 8 legged digimon I'm going to save that world no matter what" said Davis wrapping his arms around Takuya neck and watched as there both slide down the cable

" Any way your be lost with out me" said Davis on the way down

" Some times I feel lost with you" replied Takuya

" Ok this is it an finally going to stop my self from going" said Takuya jumping down be hide himself but just before he could he remember what Davis asked him just before there battle about why he was there, and meeting JP, Zoë and Tommy for the first time

' I can't go home even if I left I still have the same memories, I wouldn't be the same any more I feel different about every thing' though Takuya as he watched the train start to put away

'The other need me, I can't just leave them to die, at the begin I was the only one who could save them before every one had a spirit' another though thought his mind

" GO TAKUYA, GET ON THAT TRAIN, MOVE IT TAKUYA" shouted the future to his past and that's just what he did and again Takuya made in on the train just in time before it enter the tunnel

" I was so scared, we had meet some one so powerful I didn't know what to do I wanted to escape from him but every where in the digital world would be no different, I wanted what you said you had the power to leave when it got to tough, I'm not afraid any more I've found my light for the darkness, courage is not the absent of fear but the able to do so even if your sacred" said Takuya as if it had just come to him

" If destiny really wants you it's going to take you no matter what, so you might as well just go alone for the ride" was all Davis had said in reply

And then out of the darkness came the trainmon that had caused all the this trouble in the first place

" Wow didn't think I be seeing you again, though you wanted to go home" said the trainmon

" I did go home and it was the same but I wasn't, cause I couldn't work out who I should be but now I know and I know why I should be in the digital world, trainmon you have to take me back" replied Takuya

" Yea me two I need to finish my work here, the digiworld wouldn't show me my soul mate just to rip it away from me like that, away from both of us, what that cerubimon guy needs is some good old fashioned ass kicking" said Davis coming up next to Takuya

" This is a one way ticket I can't turn around if you get any second thoughts" said the trainmon

" That's ok I made my decided" said Takuya stepping up to a door

" Me two" said Davis follow him to the same door

" Alright then all aboard" and with that the darktrainmon opened his doors and both boys stepped in

" Don't worry Takuya, if I've learned any thing from this place its that it won't keep you from your family, wont keep us from our families, were be together with them soon" said Davis when he noticed that Takuya was tearing up again

Another wave pasted over them both where a kid and a digimon once stood now there was only agnimon of fire and lobomon of light

"We're back, so where the hell are we" asked Takuya looking around for either the other legendary warrior or some thing he knew

" I think a better question would be _when _the hell are we" answered Davis also looking around

tak: and that's it my fav chapter done and one step closer to the end

bgato: there were a lot of clues to Kouji past in there for those who know how to find them

tak: yep lots of clues

bgato: pity poor little Kai-chan couldn't be in this chapter

tak: I know but she was doing some thing just as important when there were away


	15. Back to the future

Tak: Well here it is yet another lovely chapter of my favourite fiction

Bgat: yea but you know it's all down here from here every word you write bring it closer to the end of the story

Tak: why do you have to go say that now they all going to be upset

Bgato: not my fault it's coming to an end

Chapter 15

Back to the future

"So where the hell are we this time" asked Takuya looking around trying to find some thing he knew

"I think a better question should be 'when' the hell are we" answered Davis

"Yea your probably right, so here my next question, where is every one else" asked takuya looking around for any sign of them

"I don't know but we have to find them, I just hope that kai-chan is still with bokemon and neemon cause I haven't seen them use an attack and I wouldn't want for the digi-egg to get hurt after all that egg is the hope for the digital world" said Davis

"I think before we start looking for them we should call a truths ok" said takuya

" Your right we should work together on this it will make the whole thing a lot easier so from now on no picking fights just for the sake of it" started Davis

"Yea" agreed takuya

" No making fun of the other or teasing them over some thing they can't control" continued Davis

"Yea" agreed takuya again

"No winding each other up just cause its fun to watch them go nuts" he carried on

"Yea…hey wait a minute when did you do that," asked takuya sounding mad

"That doesn't matter now, we need to find the others" Davis said back trying not to get in to another fight

"Ok so lets go over what we know, we've been separated from the others, we have no idea where they are, no idea where we are and as if all that wasn't bad enough, no idea how much time may have passed since we last saw them" said takuya

"You might want to add to that list, that the last time we did see them we were totally getting our ass kicked by duskmon," said Davis

" Oh yes, as if I could forget that, want to pour some more salt in that wound or do you just want to skip straight to the dragger in my side" muttered takuya darkly

"Oh touchy much, it wasn't meant as an insult, I was just saying that when we did see them last they were in danger" said Davis

"And that just makes it all the more important to find them" answered takuya

"But where do we start, we already know we can't track them with our d-tecters so how are we going to find them in such a huge place" asked Davis trying to think of something

"Lets continue to the rose morning star, am sure the others will still be heading there and will wait for us," suggest takuya

" You know what?" said Davis

"What!" answered takuya

"That is in fact a really great idea," said Davis smiling showing off lobomon pearly white fangs

" Well I am trying to improve myself, there no point looking for the other where they were, as you already pointed out that we have no knowledge of how much time as passed so the only smart thing to do is to go to the place we were all heading for before this happened because either way we meet them there at some point" explained takuya

"That is some smart thinking, now which way is it to the rose morning star" asked Davis looking around for the tell-tale glow it gave off

"I have no idea," muttered takuya

"Look I found the crater from duskmon attack we back to the point we left from so to continue we need to go that way" said takuya pointing farther in to the forest

"How can you tell that the right way and we not just going over the same ground as before?" asked Davis also looking at the huge hole

" Because look here, these are the mark from your wheels and I was standing with my back to the part of the forest we hadn't been in yet so we go this way" said takuya as he got up and started to run

Suddenly takuya stopped right in his tracks

"What's up takuya?" asked Davis coming to a stop beside him

"That weird I could have swore it was raining just then," answered takuya looking up at the sky, and then suddenly it did start to rain

" Now that is weird," said Davis looking at the sky as the rain fell

" How is this possible its like I knew it was going to rain, I can feel the power of nature, every thing finally making sense" said takuya softly

" Your power is link to a natural element, am not surprise you can feel it" said Davis just as softly

"There more to being a digimon then just the power you get from it and from fighting, it's about feeling in touch with the world that made you," continued takuya and just as suddenly the rain stopped

xxx

Both bokomon and neemon screamed as a boomerang flow over head, before Kai knocked it away with her tail

" What's the meaning of this do you have an idea how important that egg is the survive of the digiworld, if the legendary warriors where hear to see this you be dead by now" growl kai-chan trying to surround bokomon but it was hard when he just attacked from some where else

"You three are funny will you be my friends" it turned out that the boomerang belong to a sepikmon

"We love to be your friend," said neemon in a scared tone

" Then lets dance" said sepikmon

" But I can't dance I have no rhymes and two left feet" neemon continued

" You think you got it bad, I have four left paws and some how always stand on my tail," added Kai

" Well you have to dance or we can't be friends, so what's its going to be boggy or bye bye," replied sepikmon

" But I never learned how to boggy" said bokomon

" Then bye bye" said sepikmon as he through his boomerang at the three, but Kai caught it in her mouth instead of knocking it away this time

" Well done kai-chan, I knew I chose well when I asked you to protect bokomon, neemon and the egg" said Davis coming in to the clearing followed by Takuya both were still in there spirit forms

"Where have you been?" asked bokomon

" Yea, we missed you," added neemon

" I missed you to, where is every one," replied Takuya

" Sorry about disappearing on you like that" added Davis

" After the frusta battle with duskmon there were captured by mercurymon and renamon JP, Zoë and Tommy are all trapped poor things, and duskmon has also disappeared," explained bokomon

"Excuse me, can I have my boomerang back" interrupted sepikmon

" That depends are you going to be more careful with it" asked takuya taking it from Kai mouth and holding it himself

" What do you mean more careful it's a boomerang, I throw it, it comes back, am confused" said sepikmon

" Just watch where you throw it pal you could hurt someone" said takuya

" Your right am sorry, I never wanted to hurt any one, I just wanted some friends, friends," wined sepikmon

" Maybe your trying to hard, just be yourself, see ya," said takuya handing him back his boomerang and turning to leave

"You mean people will like me if am just myself" asked sepikmon

"Maybe not everybody, but if your yourself then at least you know that the ones that do care about you, do so because they like you and not some one your portending to be" added Davis

"Does that mean that you guys would really be my friends?" asked sepikmon

"Sure why not" answered takuya

"Mercurymon has our others friends right, maybe I can help you find them" said sepikmon as he through his boomerang

"What do you mean?" asked Takuya

"Just follow my spirit boomerang it should show you the way," answered sepikmon

"We will, thanks," said takuya

"Good bye my new friends and good luck" said sepikmon waving as the little group ran off after the boomerang

When they reached another cleaning in the forest the boomerang turned around and went back

"Now what" asked takuya looking around

" Why are the other stuck to that wall?" asked Neemon

" Because they been capered you idiot" replied bokomon

" Yea and they being watched by mercurymon and renamon" said Davis looking at the scene as well

"In order to save them we're not only going to need a plan but also a way to distract them so that a plan to rescue them will works properly" said Davis

"Yes we need some thing to distract them," said Takuya looking over at Davis

" Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?" said Davis

" Because you know it's the perfect job for you" said takuya

" Oh fine! Am going down there then, but you better come up with a good plan for all of us to get away though"

And with that Davis took off down to the soon to be battle field

Appearing on the scene Lobomon kicked renamon away breaking the dark vapour she had on JP

"That is no way to treat a lady, didn't your parents teach you any manner" said renamon

" Of course I know how to treat a lady and as soon as I find one I let you know," said Davis

" And so the fourth has joined us" said mercurymon cornering Davis on his other side

"And now the fourth is leaving" said Davis as he jumped over mercurymon and ran over to the castle be hide and jumped on the roof where the battle continued, but it wasn't to long before he was wrapped in calmarmon tentacle and being crushed though the roof there were standing on as Davis struggled to get up the two floated down

" Oh sweety don't say your done playing with me," mocked renamon after she had turn back

"Maybe the poor lad just needs a bit of refreshment," said mercurymon

"You are so thoughtful, one drink of water coming right up" said renamon as she makes a cloud over lobomon head and it releases a flood load of water over him

" All right I want you three to stay here," said takuya

"But what are you going to do" asked Neemon

"Wait until the time is right," answered takuya

"But when is it, you mean we ran all the way here for nothing" complained neemon

"Alright!" bokomon interrupted neemon rant

"I have a feeling takuya right," he continued

"Really!, ok" reply neemon

"This doesn't seem like takuya at all, it's as if he's become different some how," said bokomon

" Maybe he is not takuya any more, and has true embraced his role as the warrior of fire, once a human full embraces there destiny they are never the same again" suggested Kai

" A storm is coming," said takuya who had his eyes closed

"What kind of storm" asked Neemon

" I don't know," answered bokomon

" You know if Davis was still here he probably say a storm of pain for the bad guys" added Kai

The doors to the castle bust open with water, a huge flood poor out once it had cleared lobomon was left on the ground

"Am getting to old for this," muttered Davis as he tried to get up

"Have you no control!" shouted mercurymon

"Why are you shouting at me, it was your idea!" renamon shouted back

Back with bokomon, neemon and Kai the storm that takuya said would come had finally arrived

"Would you look at that there is a storm!" said bokomon

"Hey takuya was right," said neemon

"Yes but how could he have know" asked bokomon

"Right now" shouted takuya

" You're freaking me out," muttered neemon

" Oh I pasted that point a long time ago," added Kai

"Wind and snow, thunder and lighting forces of nature learned us your strength," shouted takuya to the blizzard around him

" He's talking to the weather and it's listening to him," said bokomon in surprise

" It was once said that the digiworld chose us to protect it and once we get serious it will do what ever it can to make sure we can do that, the digiworld is the key to our power once unlocked who knows what it can do" quoted Kai

"Don't start trying to quote history to me right now its not the time, we in the middle of a very serious problem" snapped bokomon

"At what point does the past become history after they is no one around to remember it or does it become history the moment its past" muttered Kai

" Now I understand what it mean to be a digimon, am ready to accept the responsibility that comes with great power, to truly become Agunimon warrior of flame" shouts takuya before running off

"Leave him alone" chores the three tired to the rock as Davis was pinned against it again

"Oh can it!" snapped mercurymon

"At last the finally player has arrived" said mercurymon as he dropped Davis and turned towards the figure of Takuya running at him

" So lets get this show on the road" was the excited reply from renamon as she ran to start the fight with takuya

Takuya first few hits miss so renamon starts to tease him

"Miss me, miss me, now you got to kiss-oaf" she never got to finish as the next attack knocked her off her feet

"Thanks but no thanks" was takuya rely

" That little wallop is much strong then I remember," muttered mercurymon as he watched the fight, one strong kick later and the force field that was holding the digivices was destroyed

" Now lobomon free the other," shouted takuya, and in one quick move all the cuffs on the others were broken just in time to catch there d-tecters

"Alright guys its your turn" takuya shouted again

" Aww isn't this sweet together at least, I love reunions, it appears its time for the finally act of our little play" mocked mercurymon looking at all five legendary warrior together

" I should put on some thing a little more appropriate" said renamon as she slide evolved to her beast spirit

"You don't really think you can win do you, haven't you hear it's not nice to mess with Mother Nature" shouted takuya before every one ran in to the fight

It didn't take long to notice that some thing was different then before, all there attacks where stronger then before

"What is going on?" asked a shocked mercurymon

"How did ya all get so strong?" asked calmarmon sounding scared

" We have a stronger ally then you could ever imagine," said takuya as he lifted his arm and let the flames on his wrist roar to life

"Odd bodkins, they're using the forces of nature to amplify their attacks, the master will be displeased" explained mercurymon

" Forget the master what about us" wined calmarmon

"Will you stop sniling women" snapped mercurymon

" You wont defect us ever again," shouted takuya as he released a very powerful attack causing both opponents to cringe in fear

Out on the rock where the three digimon were watching bokomon was filled with a sense of pride

"Takuya my boy, you've matured," said bokomon filled with so much pride that he really did feel like a parent to them

" The digiworld was right to chose him even if he didn't believe it himself, there is greatness in his blood, courage and friendship and a little light, he will make a great leader one who's name will live in history for many times to come" added Kai also looking over the scene with pride

" Well now what do we do" asked a scared calmarmon

" Retreat and regroup" was the short reply before he disappeared

" You brats, this isn't over," shouted calmarmon as she flow away

Later after the fight was sorted and every one was back together again takuya had some words that need to be said

"Am so sorry you guys this was all my fault" apologised takuya

"What are you talking about, you're the one that rescued us" reply Zoë

"But-" started takuya

"Its ok takuya, we were worried about you two but I knew you come though," added Tommy

" Am sorry about being late to save you as well, but we got lost on the road to life" said Davis

" It doesn't matter if you were late you still saved me, I but it was your plan right?" asked JP

" No, in fact it was all takuya idea, when we were away he really changed don't you think" reply Davis

" Yea your right there is something different" argued Zoë

" Yea I hardly recognise my self," started takuya,

Davis snorted

" You should have seen him before," said Davis and takuya gave him a dead evil look

"I don't feel like a kid any more" continued takuya

" You do know that now it will be harder to feel like a kid again when you get home right?" asked Davis

" Will you just shut up and let me have a moment here!" snapped takuya

" I think I finally understand what being a digimon is all about, we in for an amazing ride, all of us!" said takuya smiling

xxx

Joes initial diagnostic had been current, ken did just have a mild head wound but the doctors wanted to keep him in over night for observation to make sure it didn't turn in to any thing worse, almost as soon as he was banged up he past out again leaving kouji to his thoughts, many why he couldn't leave

" What is it about you that makes me feel this way, its not right I know that but still when ever I look at you like this it pulls at me, is it the fact that you look so much like me it scares me sometimes like you're the one that stole my face leaving me to end up looking like this, but then I remember how sad you always seem to be when you look at me like you think its your fault he's gone.

Maybe it's just his heart, normally I can block it out, it feels like a whispers at the back of my mind, but now its like it's screaming at me, I really can't leave you, oh I tried don't think I didn't but I barely get a few steps away before it starts to hurt I can't breath my head spins and my heart beats so painfully its as if some one is stabbing me again and again every other second.

Then again I could stop blaming him for something that is entirely mine, and that's the real reason why am staying cause after the first moment I came in and saw you like that I feel like I had seen it before some where and its been forgotten by time, or most likely chose it's a little bit of everything" finished kouji some times he found it helps to say thing out loud it makes them clearer and easier to see from a third party view

Ken opened his eyes slightly seeing the person next to him he reached out to them and with the drugs the doctors had given him slowing his mind, his heart called out first

" Davis"

" For now" he said softly taking the out stretched hand in his own

"Just go back to sleep ok ken, things will look better in the morning" he said just as softly as he brought there hands up to his lips and placed a kiss there, he imaged it was some thing that Davis would do if he was really here

"I'm sorry," muttered ken

"Why?" was the simple reply

"I couldn't save you from the darkness" and then ken was asleep again

" Am surprised your still here" said a new voice, after putting ken's hand down he answered

" His heart won't let me go until it knows he's better, just how close were there"

" Until recently we though there were inseparable" answered Tai he had come just to check that ken was ok, after all he didn't want ken to be hurt as he knew Davis would go mental at him for it when he got back

" Have you ever had de ja ve?" he asked calmly

" Why do you think you been here before" was the reply a question for a question

" Am not sure but seeing him lying there like that reminds me of something from a very long time ago, it's all very fuzzy but I remember a hospital setting the room is empty apart from them, some one with dark hair and pale skin just lying there still unmoving, I though that if I sat here long enough I might remember who they were or even why I was there, the only problem is, my memories aren't all my own, but no matter how long I sit here I can't remember who its meant to be just this pain in my chest that some one I love is hurt, when there not" explained kouji

" Your probably right about Davis' heart he loves ken so much, I never seen two people who love each other more then there do," remarked Tai, kouji just looked back at ken and signed

" Maybe you have meet ken before, maybe you saw him when you were a kid before you came here" suggested Tai

" Maybe, or maybe it reminds me of my mother death, my father said I was very young when she died, I've only got the one picture but she look a lot like ken," said kouji softly standing up

"I have to go, I have to get out of here before I go insane! I have to leave before his heart makes me do something stupid, you stay with him if you want" said kouji firmly before leaving the room

"What ever your meant to be saving him from I think your doing a good job of it, your kindness and dai's heart are making him in to someone better, and before you know it Dai will be back so just hang on a little bit long ok, no leaving your body trying to find him, you're the reason he's going to return so make sure you're here for him" said Tai softly as he watched him, he was glad that they could now travel back and forth between the worlds he didn't want to think about what might have happen if this had happened when there were stuck in the digital world

Once outside he looked up at the sky and even though it was bright outside he still felt cold inside

" Come back soon Davis every one misses you so much but mostly him"

Tak: well that's it another chapter done and dusted, from here the story will be getting a bit more au then back on track then a bit more au then the ending tire up, so it so sad its coming to an end


	16. Hope Runs Eternal

Tak: ok another chapter has come to me and now it comes to you, but I feel really sad with this one its getting so close to the end, but I guess it has been a lovely ride

Bgato: am sure every one will be happy with the fic, plus even more I think that all the digidestined with be happy to be back where there belong with the person they love them most

Tak: maybe but until that moment let the torrchre continue

Chapter 16

Hope Runs Eternal

" As we all back together again lets continue to head out to the rose morning star," suggested Takuya

" Maybe you should get lost more often Takuya it seem to have really done you some good" was Zoë quickly reply

"Well the time away gave us the chance to look at thing in a new light, and gave us a better perspective on things" added Davis as he once again let Kai in to his top

" We were so worried that Duskmon had done something to you two, after all when his darkness attack faded away the both of you were gone I got so scared I never see you again Takuya oni-san" said Tommy clinging to Takuya

"Sorry to make you worry Tommy, but some times you just need to see your life though someone else eyes to understand yourself better and the things that are important to you" said Takuya ruffling Tommy hair

"Hey Davis I got a surprise for you" Kai said suddenly

"Should I be worried?" asked Davis carefully

"No your really going to like this I promise I was working on it when you were away so that when you got back, I could make you happy" said Kai as she slipped out of his top and started to lead the way some where

" Hey you guys, I'm going for a walk I maybe some time" and with that Davis followed the fox in to the unknown

"So then my foxy friend where are we going" asked Davis when there away from the group

" Just somewhere I know your love, I've been trying to find it for you for quite some time, to make you feel better about being here" reply Kai as she continued to walk using her tail as a light in the dark place

It wasn't long before there came to a clearing in which there was a small pond which had steam gently rising from its surface, she then sat back on her hind legs and point a front paw at the small body of water

" Ta Da!" she said with a big smile on her foxy face

" Is that what I think it is" asked Davis

" Depends, if you think it's a nice hot bath then you be right" she answered

" I started to look for nature hot springs but I couldn't find any of them but then I thought, what do you really need to make a bath just water and heat and being a fire type I got that part sorted so all I need was water and then I found this one, so I heated up the water with my nine point laser but then it didn't keep the heat very well so I then added some super hot rocks and Valier, I may not be able to find your kindness again but at least now I can always find you a nice bath" she explained very proud with her work

" KAI-CHANY YOU'RE THE BEST, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW I COULD KISS YOU" shouted Davis happily as he picked Kai up and started to spin her around

" But you know that wouldn't be fair for the one that's waiting for you" was her reply they both knew who she was talking about

" And as an added bonus I dug this one of over here" she pointed at a tiny body of water which was also steaming

" This one is super heated you wouldn't be able to touch it with out getting burned but it should be perfect for washing clothes in, am not sure how you would do it back home but am guessing it has some thing to do with hot water so as your cleaning yourself I can be working on them for you, and then when there clean enough I place them on these hot rocks to get all the water out so you can put them straight on" she said with another smile as she pointed out the wash area

" Sounds good enough to me" and with that said Davis striped down to his boxes and got in, he had pulled his hair out of the pony tail and looped the band around his wrist again

" Ahh that feels so good" said Davis as he rested his head on the ground be hide him and Kai pushed his clothed in to the cleaning pool and started to spin them around with her leg, being a fire type the heat didn't effect her

xxx

Back with the other after every one had finished talking about how different Takuya had become when they finally noticed that Davis had gone off somewhere

" Hey any one know where Davis went," asked Zoë

" Yea he said he was going for a walk and that he may be some time," answered JP

"Hey wasn't that what that famous explorer said right be he… of shit" replied Takuya before running after Davis

xxx

"Davis don't do it, its not worth it" shouted Takuya as he ran in to the cleaning

"On the contra, Takuya a hot bath is very worth it at the moment" said Davis calmly with his eyes closed

"You're just having a bath," asked a shocked Takuya

"What did you think I was going to do?" asked Davis opening his eyes to look at him

" Well it's just you seemed so depressed and then you just sort of left with out really saying much what was I meant to think" argued Takuya

" I did tell you I was going it's not my fault if you were to busy to notice" added Davis still looking at him upside down

"So you went off all by your self what if someone attacked what would you do," asked Takuya going back to his mad mood

" Am not totally defenceless, I did learn some thing from our last try at relaxing" he lifted his wrist to show his d-tector clipped to the band that normally held his hair back

"Am keeping it dry and always in reach, if some thing does happen am ready, but right now am trying to wash off 3 month of dirt and stress, feel free to join me if you want" he added turning to look at him straight on

"No…thanks" Takuya blushed bright red, thinking about what that innocent little senates could mean

"Fine, but you have no idea what your missing, a hot spring in the open air, after a hard days work of saving the world" he pushed himself up on to his elbows and knew that Takuya was watching as the watered dripped down his chest, it was so much fun to tease him

" I think am going to go check on the others, enjoy yourself" hurried Takuya as he turned around so he wasn't facing Davis any more

" Oh I already am" his answer was followed by a splash meaning he had slipped all the way back in to the water

" You shouldn't tease him like that, it's not really fair on him to see that body and not be able to do anything with it, you wouldn't like it if Kouji was using your body to trout and tease ken in the same manner" added Kai as she moved the clothes from the cleaning pool to the drying stone and then added the other on top

" I know Kai, but if I go on so serious like that all the time I'll snap, and I think that's what brought me here in the first place I was trying to be some one am not, then I snapped and I was here some where to get away from every thing to get my old self back, and mindless teasing people is part of it, but your right I should stop using kouji body as bait for that stuff" finished Davis

Takuya came back to the other, red in the face but no worse for wear

" So what happened, what was he doing nothing bad I hope" asked Zoë

" Yea by the way you ran off, we though that you though he was going to do some thing terrible" added JP

" It was nothing really I was just over-reacting" Takuya started to explain

" Then what was it?" asked Zoë

" He found a way to take a bath and what he said before going was just a joke, said I shouldn't have taken it so seriously" finished Takuya

" What! A bath really, do you think he might staring it with me" demanded Zoë

" It depends what are your though on co-ed bathing, cause from where I was standing it doesn't look like he was going to be getting out any thing soon" answered Takuya

" I think right now I wouldn't mind staring it with all of you" reply Zoë but she never even got as far as the spring before some thing stopped her and that thing was a double headed axe

"Well lookey what we have here a little group of baby just waiting to be killed," said the new digimon coming over to pick up his axe,

He was mostly humanoid in figure having only two arms and two legs, but that's where the likeness stopped, he was nearly 7 feet with green skin and blood coloured hair, bolts were protruding from all the exposed area of skin, the only clothes he was wearing were a pair of leather trousers covered in thick buckles and some huge spiked boots

" Oh this is not good that's boltmon, he's a hired killer and so far has a 100 percent success rate" bokomon informed as he moved further away from the attacker

" Well then I guess this is where his winning streak is going to come to an end, every one get ready," said Takuya pulling out his d-tector

" Execute now Digi-evoltion" the voice of four children sounded though the forest and then the legendary warrior of fire ice wind and thunder were ready for battle

" Bokomon stay back and leave this guy to us, am sure the four of us can take him," said Takuya making the first attack, it wasn't long after that when the reason for the enemy success rate was proven

"Takuya we don't seem to be getting any where, don't you think we should retreat" asked JP

" Not just yet, we're not at full power now are we," answered Takuya before he changed to his beast spirit

"Good idea Takuya onii-chan" added Tommy changing as well, and the other weren't that far be hide, soon the battle was between the four beast spirits and boltmon but it still didn't seem to be quit enough

" Takuya remember what you said about not putting us in danger just so you can prove yourself, I really think we need to retreat" shouted Zoë

" Not yet we still missing some one, I didn't call him before cause I was hoping we could do this without him so that he could get some rest, but I guess we got no chose now do we" reply Takuya

" DAVIS! WE NEED YOU GET BACK HERE!" shouted Takuya

xxx

" DAVIS! WE NEED YOU GET BACK HERE!"

" Honestly can't a guy have just a few hours to himself" muttered Davis pulling himself out of the spring

"I don't think he would have called if it wasn't really important," Kai said in an attempt to keep Davis in the same relaxed state of mind he was in a moment ago

"You better be right Kai or am so going to strangle him with his own goggles when I get there"

"Execute now" and with that finally cry the warrior of light joined the fight when he saw the other in their beast forms he slide straight away in to his and with the added power of light boltmon was defected

" Ha! So much for 100 percent" remarked JP, as everyone turned back to normal it was only at this point that Davis realised we was still in the same state of undress he was in before digivoling

" Ah…has any one seen my clothes?"

XXX

"You really didn't need to come and get me," said ken as he was signing out of the hospital

" Apparently I did, the little blue monsters wouldn't leave me alone about it, even went as far as taking a bite out of my arm to prove it to me, keep going on about how I couldn't leave you alone or you do something stupid, which he might have a point about, after all if I hadn't left your side when we were fight I probably could have saved you from that attack" muttered Kouji waiting for all the paperwork to be complete

" Sorry about that, Davis was always the one to make sure I was ok, so I guess in his absents chibimon was making sure you did it" answered Ken trying to keep the peace as always

" I don't see why, you can take care of yourself, its not as if it was any thing major" snapped Kouji still in a bad mood, he still couldn't explain the feeling he had been having before

"Its not that bad, after all it might be good training you never know you might not always be an only child, maybe one day your have a half sibling to look after" said Ken thinking about how Kouji could be a really good brother if he wanted to be

" Don't say that it would just be another reason for them to freeze me out if there was another kid, the thing would probably break my guitar, and there wouldn't be enough money to replace it and I have to share all my thing with it," at this point of the rant ken tune him out, ok maybe its better he's an only child

"You know Matt really in to music as well, maybe you could do something together with him" suggested ken as he was finally released from the hospital

" As if he be able to take this face seriously," reply Kouji gesturing to it

"Plus music is another thing you learn half in your head and half in your body, I don't know I be able to get anything good out of a guitar" he finished as they both stepped out in to the street

" You should still give it a try, after all what's the worse that could happen" asked ken using the tact that Davis always did when he wanted him to try some thing different

" Don't say that! Not only can I image a lot of thing, also for some one who dealing with destiny it shouldn't be provoked" Kouji snapped back

" Fine no need to get mad, I was just trying to be nice and think of thing you like to do when your stuck here, you're the one that's all 'don't change the past, don't change the past', well if you believe in your destiny so much then you wouldn't care about what happened here cause you know that your destiny would make sure that you happened no matter what so that you could fro fill it, and I don't know why am always so nice to you when your such a jerk I should just make sure don't get Davis killed and leave it at that" ken ended up shouted before he slapped Kouji and stormed off

The day had come to an end for the displaced holder of light but the night was just as chaotic, he was tossing and turning in his bed Offaly having a dream or more likely a nightmare

xxx

He was in the hospital room again, it was just as he left it, when he left ken there the night before, but some thing pulled him to the bed almost as if he had to look at the being lying there

He walks over slowly still a bit cautious about the whole idea, and for good reason for when he got to the bed, it wasn't ken they there but himself, an almost mirror image of himself lying in the bed the only different was that the boy in the bed had short hair

" If you don't learn to let people help you your lose a part of yourself" echoed the same voice that had called him to the digital world in the first place, after the women voice faded away the boy on the bed looked at him with the same eyes as him and spoke only two words

" Help me!"

And then he sat blot up right in a body that wasn't his and in a room where he didn't belong

Xxx

" You know if thing keep going at this rate we may be there soon" said bokomon

" You really think we make progress its kind of hard to tell in a place like this its all starting to look the same," asked Takuya

" You know what Takuya," asked Davis

"If it's going to be a snide remark you can keep it to yourself" answered Takuya

"Of course it isn't, I was just going to say that we've become a pretty good team, don't you think?" replied Davis

"Yeah we're a good team now, but will it be enough to defeat Duskmon" was Takuya answer

" Takuya don't make me start singing again, you don't always need to look on the negative, we're a good team can't you just be content with that, we face Duskmon when we have to" said Davis smiling and Takuya knew that he would take up that threat very easily

"Does any one else hear that?" asked bokomon

" Sounds like a house or something," answered Zoë, but before any one else could rely an arrow landed near them and blow up

"You shouldn't be here, you weren't meant to come," shouted an angry voice

" Looks like some one doesn't like us, every one suit up," shouted Takuya pulling out his d-tector

"Execute now!

And then the five legendary warrior were ready for a fight, and out of the darkness came the source of the arrow

A blue digital centaur digimon, with mostly black armour apart from a red breastplate and flame gauntlet, a quiver of arrows rested on his front left hip and a lighting bolt adorned his nose, the bow he carried was nearly as tall as him and had two vicious spikes.

"Oh no this is really not good, that is Sagittarimon, he's cerubimon right hand man, it is said that he does what ever he wants and cerubimon lets him, that's how valuable he is, he was also one of the first digimon to join him in the battle between the human and beast type digimon" bokomon started to explain

" Why would cerubimon give him that much free run?" asked Kai trying to work out what might make this digimon so special

" The story is that apart from the other celestial angels he's the only other digimon that knows how to kill him, ifs that's the case then I guess you would give them what ever they wanted to make sure they stayed fighting with you instead of against you" finished bokomon and then started to look for a place to hide

"Hey guys doesn't that symbol on his breastplate look kind of familiar to you," asked Takuya dodging another Meteor Gallop

"Am a little busy trying not to die to think about such things right now ask me later" was Davis' reply as he dodged another three pronged arrow

"Its not fair! They shouldn't have done this, you weren't meant to be here you shouldn't have come," shouted Sagittarimon again charging in for another attack

"Who was meant to come, who should be here instead of us?" asked Davis trying to work out what the problem was with words instead of fighting

" They never listened to me, never did, he promised me that when the world was in enough danger they be forced to bring them here, but they tricked me again by bring you, that's why the angles need to die, starting with him" explained Sagittarimon pointing to bokomon and the egg

" You still haven't told us whom you wanted to come," asked Davis he was getting the same weird feeling from this digimon as he had from duskmon almost as if some thing form this digimon was calling to a part of him

"If you don't know then your not worth me telling" he snapped as he draw another arrow, but with Davis talking with him it gave the other time to get they attacks ready and hit him dead on causing his digi-code to show

"Hey guys what's that in his digi-code, it's not a spirit," asked Takuya spotting the item

" Well we find out in a second," answered JP

"Frail code digitises"

" It kind of remind me of a armour digi-egg," added Davis, then he saw the outline of the digimon that Sagittarimon was becoming and grabbed JP digivice

"Let me see that" he then started to check on the new item and was shocked at what he saw

" Oh god it is, so that must mean," muttered Davis chucking back JP digivice as he ran off to where the outline was getting smaller changing back on the way

"VEEMON"

And he was right the figure that was left after the data was scanned was a veemon once he made it to where the digimon was he pick him up and cradled him gently in his lap and started to hum as he stroked be hide the blue ear his skin was a few shades paler then it used to be and he had a few scars that weren't there before

"Hear this song and remember, soon your be home with me" the song was soft like a lullaby but the rest of the words were lost on the group

"Davis" he muttered softly opening his eyes, which held more sadness then there should but after his eyes came back in to forces

"How dare you know that song and not be him" he said his voice full of anger as he reached out and slashed the others check

"Ow, remind me never to get you mad at me in the future" said Davis as he pulled his bandana off and pressed it again his check

"Oh god what is he thinking we got to help him" said Takuya as he started to make his way over the other following close be hide but Kai stood in front of them blocking there way

"You can't go over there," she shouted spreading her tails

"Not now Kai, Davis was just attacked we have to help him," Said JP

"No you can't!" she shouted as she started to glow and then in the foxes place was a girl, a naked girl, blonde hair so light it looked almost white in two long ponytails red eyes and curves in all the right places

"This is something he has to do on his own, just like no one else could help you control your spirit, no one else can help him with this" shouted the girl

After the shock had worn off Zoë removed her vest and put it on Kai back wards to try and cover the most she could, then when he was still starring she stole Takuya jacket and wrapped it around her waist

"Don't touch me you filthy human" snapped veemon trying to more away but he didn't have the strength

" Since when have you hated humans last I knew your partner and best friend was a human," asked a confused Davis

"None of the other seems to remember what partners were am surprised a human does" was the snapped reply

"That who you wanted to come right, you wanted the digidestined" asked Davis

" So what if it is," he snapped back

" Yes but would you prefer him to come as he is now looking like a fully grown ninety plus human to old to do anything and probably twice your size or looking like somebody else but with the mind of your partner from the peak of your destiny together" he asked

"What ever, why am I talking to you anyway" was the reply

"Hey JP throw us a bar" called Davis, after unwrapping the bar he showed it to veemon

"Do you remember this?" he asked waving the bar under his nose

" Of course how can I forget it, that taste, that smell and the colour that matched prefect with his eyes" he said softly taking a bite

" Bet I can eat ten before you can" he said softly

" Who are you?" asked veemon truly looking at him for the first time

"I don't know if your believe me or not, am Davis Motomiya"

" Don't say things like that or I might have to hurt you more," veemon snapped

"Ok am going to tell you something that was just between you and me, I never even told ken about this" Davis started

"No matter how much history you bring up its not going to help you" was the short reply

" You're here there nothing I fear" he started to sing

"And I know that my heart will go on" continued veemon with a note of unbelievable in his voice

"We'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on" both continued together

"How do you know that song?" asked a shocked veemon

"How can I not know it when June watched Titanic a million and one times so she can ogle Leo" was his reply

"Hey is that the guy who painted that church?" asked Takuya

"NO! That was Leonard de Vince, who he's talking about is Leonard de caprio an actor from the late 20th century who kept his boyish good looks well in to his fourths" explained Zoë

"How on earth do you know that" demeaned takuya

" Hello it's a key part of my history how could I not know it" snapped Zoë

"Oh touchy" Takuya muttered back

"What the hell happened?" asked veemon

" Don't you remember a time when I was taken from my body it was just after I came back from being a girl and replaced by some one more then likely calling themselves the warrior of light" asked Davis

"Yea I remember a long time ago when something weird happened you acted really strange that must have been it, and you your right it did happen just after you stopped being a chick" was the reply as he had a far off though about him

" I bet Kari wasn't happy about they being another light holder" asked Davis smiling

" She went totally psycho," answered veemon almost smiling himself

"I though she would" added Davis it was almost like old times again

" It really is you, isn't it Davis, after all this time" asked veemon getting watery eyed

" Just cause I don't look like him doesn't make me the Easter bunny"

" It really is you," said veemon throwing his arms around the others neck and crying

" I missed you so much" veemon cried

" Missed you to veemon" Davis said hugging the digimon close to him

" I missed you for longer" was the short reply as he pulled away when some thing wet touched his cheek

" Oh god! I hurt you" he started to cry

" Hey Veemon don't cry, its ok its not like this is my face is it" he joked

" Davis that's not the point I still hurt you"

"Veemon your going to have to stop looking for me" said Davis in a serious voice

" But Dai I can't give up, you're my world and the hope that I see you again is the only thing keeping me going" was the shocked rely

" Veemon remember when we fought against cocomon," he asked seeming at random

" Yea"

" Remember what happened with him" another random one

" Yea he was looking for his partner but couldn't find him any where even when some one came claiming to be him it wasn't" was the answer

" That because he was looking for his partner from four years ago, and he didn't recognise him after he had grown, he only found him cause he had the power to turn back time, so who are you really searching for, the human Davis Motomiya in his what ever form he currant hold, or your partner from your time together" he couldn't looking any more serious even if he tried, it didn't matter that he was still holding a bandana to his cheek

" I want my partner" he confused and to crying again

" And that's why this will never work because the person your looking for isn't there any more, I've grown, all the digidestined have, remember when I took over from Tai, well Takuya other there is know doing my job which I don't pity him for one bit, these are the next generation of digidestined" explained Davis as he wiped away the tears

" Ok you right, I start fight to protect the digiworld in memory of the time we had together" he smiled

" Now that sounds more like the Veemon I left at home" Davis smiled as well

" Wanter come meet the other legendary warrior, they remind me a lot of our group," asked Davis

" I don't know do you think it's a good idea after what I did" asked Veemon sounding upset

" Come on compared to what ken did one battle is nothing and as we on the subject I bet wormmon misses his best friend as well, you really think they take me back after all this" asked Veemon

"Just explain it them, tell them about how you were feeling left out and that you didn't understand how they seemed to be moving on with out them, so want to come meet them now" said Davis softly

" Your not just going to let me snick off are you," asked Veemon

" Nope" was a the simple rely as he smiled the bleeding in his check had finally stopped so he had shoved the bloody bandana in his pocket

"Fine then least I can do is say sorry I guess," he answered as he looked over to the group

"Ok sorted then," said as he stood up taking Veemon with him as he walked over to the group

" Hey guys I like you all to meet my partner Veemon back home he's the one that protect me, now I wont say that he wouldn't hurt a fly cause you already know he's a kick ass fight but he's really nice once you get to know him, so Veemon these are the new digidestined but they like to be called legendary warrior, legendary warrior this is Veemon" Davis introduced the two different parts together

" Hey sorry for you know trying to kill you and everything" muttered Veemon looking nervous

" That's ok I guess, it was good practice for later" muttered Takuya

" Am guess your Takuya the leader, right?" asked Veemon looking at all the members in the group

" Yea, how can you tell?" answered a shocked Takuya

All Veemon did in return was trap at his forehead, Takuya following the movement ending up tapping on his goggles

" My goggles?"

" Yea, you might as well have leader tattooed on your forehead" smiled Veemon

" You two really are a pair," muttered Takuya remembering how that was exactly what Davis had said to him before

" By the way who the half naked girl" asked Davis spotting the new girl

" Davis, am cold and I want my tails back," said the new girl and then he knew who she was

" Oh Kai what happened to you" asked Davis as he softly put Veemon down and then cover Kai with his jacket

" I don't know one moment am trying to stop these guys from getting in the way of you and Veemon reunion the next minute am cold" she said pulling the jacket closer

" Honestly Davis I turn my back for a moment and your already getting friendly with the naked girl what would ken if he was here" added in Veemon

" Probably some thing alone the lines of what the hell am I doing in the future" was the reply

" Plus its not what you think, she's really a digimon a little while back we ended up as the same person lets like it had a little side effect on her" explained Davis remembering when there merged in the dark ocean

"Dai, how am I going to change back?" she asked still shivering

" I don't know maybe it will just happened after you came down" was his reply

" Hey dai-chan am heading out now going to try and rebuild some old friendships," said Veemon back on his feet

" Before you go Veemon, why didn't you become one of the three guardian of the digital world we both know your stronger then patomon and gatomon" asked Davis he been wondering this for a while now

" Because when it became clear that you weren't going to back on your own I started to destroy the digital world, so of course that meant that my name didn't get put in for some one to protect it, but cerubimon knew that I was stronger then him that's why he let me do what ever I wanted, as long as the end result was the same" he explained smiling

" One more thing before you go, don't know if this will work but the best way to show them you have changed is to change" said Davis holding out his d-tector as a white glow started to admit from it

" Go my friend, with all the power our friendship has, go show them that your ready to become there friend go, fight in my name and your own but always remember to fight for what is right" with every word out of his mouth the glow got strong and seem Veemon was glowing as well, after it was gone, so was Veemon in his place was a digimon similar to how he had been before, a four legged beast type covered in dark blue armour apart from his tail and ears with a large lighting blot mounted on his nose

" Wow Davis that was cool" said Tommy starring at what he had turn Veemon in to

" Davis my boy you have just discovered one of the lost digimon from prehistory, he's names has been lost over the years all he know is that he was called the storm of friendship" muttered a shocked bokomon

" Well then let me introduces you all again, every one it is my great pleasure to present to you raidramon" explained Davis smiling even more

" Davis how on earth did you do that" asked a shocked JP

" They is nearly nothing stronger then the power of friendship" smiled Davis

"Good luck you guys, never forget your team work, it will be what saves you in the end" were his parting words before raidramon took off

" So Davis you got any more surprises for us" asked Zoë

" Well did I ever tell you guys am really over a hundred years old"

"WHAT!"

Tak: And they we have it finally done, yay for me

Bgato: now back on to your Naruto fic

Tak: I know you little slave driving cat I get to in


End file.
